


My Darling

by Niitrayte



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Hiro the Hero, Hugs, I Love You, Lemon, Lio Fotia appears for like two chapters lol, M/M, Male Zero Two, Mommy Kink, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Short One Shot, Succubus Zero Two, Supervillain Zero Two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hiro, Vibrators, Wedding Fluff, Zero Two is a top change my mind, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitrayte/pseuds/Niitrayte
Summary: Just some Fluffy Hiro and Zero Two one shots I typed up when I was bored. Odd chapters will have purely fluff, while even chapters will have smut in them, that's all :)
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Comments: 74
Kudos: 331





	1. Tears

"Darling..."

"Mmf."

Zero Two looked down at the mop of black hair pressed to her chest and sighed. Stroking his hair, she curled the blanket around the two and stared at her lover with doting eyes.

The boy didn't move from his position, and stayed firmly pressed to the horned girl's chest, a sniffle escaping his lungs.

This only caused Zero Two to wrap her arms even tighter around Hiro, pressing her nose to the top of his head.

The red oni gently laid a kiss to his forehead and nuzzled it with her horns. Her Darling's whimpers came out more pronounced as a result of her sudden affection.

"Z-Zero T- "

Was all Hiro managed to stutter before his voice cracked and his head dived back into Zero Two's chest.

"Darling... what's wrong?" Zero Two softly whispered into the crying boy's ear.

"N-nothing, Zero T-t-two..." he blubbered.

She caressed his cheek and brought his face up.

"Let me see your face, my Daaaaaah~liiing..." 

Hiro tried to turn away, but melted in her touch immediately. They only made eye contact for a split second before he averted his eyes, a droplet of water trickling down his cheeks.

"...I'm not crying, Zero Two." 

"I know, Darling, I know." 

With that, she leaned in and trapped a droplet of water between her lips, making it disappear. She continued to do this to Hiro's other tears, kissing away her Darling's sadness. She continued until Hiro was confident enough to look her straight in the eye.

"Feel better?" She smiled sweetly at the puffy red-eyed crying lump of flesh.

"Mmhmm." Hiro squeaked, letting the pinkette hold his face.

She giggled and mashed her lips against his, filling Hiro's heart with butterflies and flowers. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, and felt her do the same. The half klaxosaur girl cradled the broken boy in her arms, humming gently to him like an angel reviving a lost soul. The faint light from the candles on the windowsill kissed their skin, highlighting the girl's beautiful red protrusions. 

"Ne, Darling?"

"Yes, Zero Two?"

"You don't have to put up a tough front in front of me." 

"Mmm."

"If you feel like crying, cry your heart out. I'll just be here to comfort you."

"R-really?"

"Of course, Darling, we share our wings. It's my job to make you happy." Zero Two watched a wave of relief wash across the boy's face.

"After all Darling, I love you."

Hiro's eyes filled with tears at the girl's confession, the water racing down his face like broken dams. He launched himself at Zero Two, threatening to crush her bones with his embrace.

Hiro was no longer whimpering, but was all out sobbing. He cried and cried, letting his pent up emotions release themselves out into the open. Zero Two rubbed her cheeks against his through it all, letting her Darling get his bearings.

"M-me too Zero Two. I- I love you too. So much, so so much. Thank you for accepting me even when I'm at my weakest."

"Crying is not a sign of weakness, Darling. It means that you're confident enough to express your emotions in front of others. You're strong Darling, very, very strong."

A grin creeped onto Hiro's face, so grateful for having such an understanding and mature lover, which contrasted with her normal playful, childish nature.

"Now Darling, let's get some sleep, okay?"

The pink haired girl blew out the candles and buried the boy into the crook of her neck. He kissed her throat, before dozing off in Zero Two's protective embrace. 

Zero Two peered at her lover's tear stained face, with his cute lips curled in a content smile. She giggled before falling asleep herself.

"Goodnight, my Darling, I'll always be there for you~"


	2. Breakfast

Zero Two woke up to her nose buried in messy black hair and legs wrapped around her own.

The oni propped herself up on her elbows and stared at her Darling's face, admiring it with sleepy eyes. The boy looked innocent, completely innocent, and Zero Two knew that her lover was physically incapable of harming others. Even when they finished the fight against VIRM, it was her that controlled Strelitzia's mighty strikes which decimated the glowing purple behemoth of a planet.

Hiro had opened up to her the night before, and as a result fell asleep with such satisfaction that this time she woke up before him.

'Perfect.' She thought. 'I can keep Darling all to myself...'

A mischievous grin sneaked it's way onto Zero Two's gorgeous face, and she kissed the sleeping boy, gently inserting her tongue into his mouth.

Hiro was still not awake, but a smile formed as a result of Zero Two's gentle assault on his mouth.

It made the oni's heart melt, she must have made her Darling's dream even better as the boy started to happily hum and nuzzle her face.

She could hear a faint whisper escape his mouth.

"Luv you, Zero Twoooo..."

The sleeping boy was rewarded with an even hungrier kiss, Zero Two's cheeks were as pink as her hair.

In this moment of blind passion, Zero Two instinctively rubbed her body against his, not knowing what this simple action would do.

The horned girl felt something poke her legs, and froze in excitement.

She'd made her Darling excited, and now she was going to satisfy him.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, Zero Two pecked Hiro's cheek before moving under the blankets to investigate.

Her klaxosaur features allowed her to easily see what was under the blanket, night vision gifted to her from the day she was created.

She saw the fabric of his underwear, but something was poking out, making it look like a tent. Zero Two felt some warm liquid drip down her thighs as she viewed her Darling's excitement.

Very softly, she slipped her fingers under the straps of Hiro's underwear, and pulled it down. Yanking the garments down to his little toes, she crawled back up to see a delicious sight.

There her Darling's proud member stood. Tall and proud, but it was twitching, it needed something, someone, to make it feel good.

The girl felt more liquid pour down her thighs and examined Hiro's length, pulsating in need of something to squeeze and embrace it.

Zero Two wasn't one to let her Darling's needs go unfulfilled, and gently kissed his pink tip.

She heard the boy moan and moved her fingers to her own excitement, stroking herself to keep the feeling between her and Hiro mutual.

She then wrapped her mouth around her Darling's rod, and tickled the tip with her tongue. Her head went up and down, looking up at her Darling at the same time.

Hiro was having the sweetest dream of his life, with his dear oni girlfriend swimming with him in a lake. However, a strange sensation soon interrupted the dream, and Hiro felt himself drifting back to the real world. A tingling, suckling sensation was present in his crotch, and Hiro couldn't focus on his dream any longer.

He woke up to see a lump in the blankets, almost the size of a head. The sensation was still there, and boy, did it feel good.

Hiro continued moaning loudly, unable to control his voice due to the suckling feeling forcing it out of him.

He needed to know why he was feeling so good, and what was happening to his body, and lifted up the sheets in front of him.

Hiro saw his pink haired lover with dilated pupils, moving her mouth up and down his length. Realizing it was Zero Two causing this sensation made Hiro throw his head back and moan even louder. His hands found Zero Two's. Well, one of them. He was confused as to what the oni was doing with her other hand.

The two excited parasites intertwined fingers and stared at eachother with all the love in the world, Zero Two's mouth full of Hiro's penis.

Hiro felt something rush to his crotch, and curled his toes in reflex. Something was going to come out of him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Zero Two felt her Darling's member jerk, and sucked even faster, wanting her Darling's first orgasm to leave him as happy as possible. His grip on her hand tightened, and she felt her own climax approaching as well.

"ZERO... TWOOOO!!!!"

Hiro loudly moaned before his rod erupted and filled up Zero Two's mouth in a matter of moments. She felt herself squirt onto the bed as a result of so much cum entering her throat.

Zero Two made the mistake of letting go of Hiro's penis too early, causing more cum to pump out of his member and cover her face and breasts with sperm. He continued to cum, painting the horned girl's body completely white. She looked at him in adoration and astonishment that the boy could ejaculate so much for his first time.

He panted, and closed his eyes, tears of bliss running down his cheeks.

'Is this what she meant by what comes after kissing?' He questioned himself.

He heard a giggle, and lips kissing away his blissful tears. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful girl he loved so much covered in his excitement. Strangely, she looked even more beautiful covered in his goop and could see her blush through the sticky liquid.

She leaned down to mush their lips together, and her tongue shot out into his mouth to massage his.

He could taste himself in the kiss, and found it sweet and rich in flavor. He had a feeling that the couple would be doing this a lot more in the future.

Zero Two looked up and beamed, squeezing Hiro's cheeks.

"Good Morning, my Darling."


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the ending of episode 24 :) Slight crossover as well

"Pop?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Why do we have to move?"

The man patted his son's dark hair and put him on his lap. Resting his chin on the seven year old's head, he closed his eyes as he explained to the seven year old child.

"Daddy got a new job, sweetheart, but he has to remain active here, so we decided it was best to move where Daddy works. You know how sad it gets when he's not home."

The boy sighed and twiddled his thumbs.

"You're right, Pop, but I don't know anybody here... I miss Goro and Ichigo!"

"You can always make new friends, my little hero."

"Pop!!! it's not that easy!!"

"Me and Daddy were enemies when we first met." The man chuckled and pinched the boys cheeks.

The boy shuffled through his Pop's bag and pulled out his favorite book. "The Beast and The Prince: Part II" was displayed on the cover. At last, a smile formed on the little boy's face.

"Pop, can I go read under the pretty tree?" The boy pointed to a giant sakura tree that overlooked the rest of the city.

"Go ahead sweetheart, I'll watch you from here, okay?" The man waved to his son as the boy sat against the trunk, flipping the page. He had gotten his son that book for his birthday, although he had no idea why, something about giving the child that specific book felt... right. As if the fate of the world depended on it.

The boy was quietly flipping through the pages as he heard a woman shout,

"Stop running, you'll fall!"

"I'll be fine!"

He quickly turned his head around to see a girl around his age, with hair the same color as the tree's leaves, tripping over the tree's roots and falling down onto the ground with a loud plop. Candy fell from the girl's purse, and she whimpered in pain.

"You ok?" He asked the girl. He extended his hand to help her up.

As she took it, she asked him,

"Who are you?"

"Me?"

The boy saw the girl's bracelet, which had a bird on it, he continued.

"I am... H-Hiro!"

The girl beamed. She wrapped her arms around him and giggled.

"Hi Hiwo, I'm Zewo Two! Like... the number Zewo!"

Hiro was as red as a tomato when she let go of him, he had only known her for a few seconds, and she was already hugging him.

He looked at her knee, which had a small scrape on it. He bent down and fetched a tiny first aid kit that his Pop had packed him. Pulling out a bandage with a blue 'X' on it, he placed it on the girl's wound.

"There, all better?"

"Mmhmm." 

She pointed at his book, left at the page where the prince was proposing to the beast.

"C-can I wead it?" She whispered.

"Go ahead."

Zero Two examined the book like it was a diamond, looking at all the pretty colors and drawings that were in it. Her green eyes sparkled as the two read together.

As they finished the book, which was only a few pages long, Hiro found Zero Two clutching the book to her chest, as if trying to protect it.

"I love it!!! Let's wewead it again! Again and again and again..."

"Sis!"

The two little children turned to see a tall, black haired girl who appeared to be frantically searching for something.

"There you are! I thought I'd completely lost you!" The girl panted as she put her hands on her knees.

"Mm... sorry... it's just that this weally good book and this weally cute-"

"Zero Two! No! Not in front of him!" The blackette screeched at the little girl.

"-boy kinda distracted me and he's weally nice and he let me wead this book, he gave me a band-aid and-"

"Excuse my annoying sister, please, she's always like this when she finds something she likes." The blackette said to Hiro as she took her little sister's hand. "C'mon sis, let's get some lunch, okay?"

"Aww!! Why?? I wanna stay forever and ever-"

"You dropped your candies, Zero Two." Hiro pointed to the hard, fruity candy on the ground which had fallen out of her purse earlier.

"You can keep them, you healed my boo-boo!"

Zero Two unwrapped a candy and placed it on Hiro's lips. "Say Ahh!"

Hiro tasted the candy, which was an explosion of multiple flavors he did not particularly enjoy, but he continued eating the candy in fear of making the pink haired girl sad.

Hiro's Pop walked up and placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder. Zero Two and her sister jolted in surprise at seeing the green haired man.

He walked up to Zero Two's sister and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Lio, Hiro's Pop. We just moved into the city."

"Hi, name's Honi, this is my much younger and annoying baby sister, Zero Two."

"Hi, Hiro's Pop! I'm Zewo Two, the most awesomest epic person in the world! Can Hiro come here tommowow? Pleaseee???"

Lio chuckled. "Of course. We live around here." 

Zero Two jumped up and down madly in elation, but her hand was yanked by Honi, who was getting a little fed up from her sister's refusal to listen to her.

"We'll be going." Honi smiled. "See ya tommorow." However, the older girl couldn't stop her sister from getting in one last hug with Hiro.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Daaaaaah-liiing!"

Hiro looked like he was about to explode in happiness, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was his Pop laughing and stroking his hair.

As the two drove back home, Hiro's heart was dancing under his skin.

"Pop?"

"Sweetheart?"

"I don't feel so bad about moving now."


	4. Fishing Lesson

Goro smiled at Ichigo as she tugged on her fishing rod, yanking out a bass which flopped around helplessly once it was in the bucket. It was a beautiful day, no clouds in the sky to blot out the sun. The blonde was currently teaching the bluenette how to fish, his favorite hobby.

"Goro! I got one! I got one!"

The bluenette and blonde bumped fists and laughed at the former's first catch.  
Goro couldn't help but look at the shorter girl with fondness, her petite body was just so...

"Hey, where did Hiro and Zero Two go?"

Ichigo's words snapped Goro out of his trance, and he stammered on his response.

"O-oh! Zero Two said that she was going to go teach Hiro a secret technique on catching more fish, but she didn't say where. Come to think of it, where are they?"

Hiro poked his head out from a tree, the beautiful waterfall in front of him was a sight to see, but he hadn't seen Zero Two in quite a long time, although she had told him that morning to wait in that exact spot. "Fishing Training" is what she told him before sneaking away.

"Darrrlinnngggg..."

Hiro jumped back to a husky voice whispering in his ear. He turned around, his eyes jumping out of his sockets.

There the beautiful horned girl stood, naked from head to toe. She clutched a bucket behind her back, which sloshed full of various fishes. Hiro was obviously not paying attention to the fishes.

The oni smiled innocently, and placed the bucket down to her feet as Hiro gawked at her figure. She acted as if she was fully clothed and that the boy in front of her was not peering at her bosom at the very moment.

"Umm... Zero Two?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought y-you were going to teach me some fishing tricks?"

"I am, Darling. You came just in time for the lesson, are you readyyy?"

She giggled and strode towards the embarrassed stamen, who all of a sudden found the rocks near the pond very interesting to look at.

"W-why are you naked?" Hiro's face was heating up like a turkey in an oven.

"Darling... there's nothing I have to hide from you, you've seen all of me, and I've seen all of you too." She smirked evily at the last part.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and drew him in, her naked chest pressing into his clothed one. Although she was only a little taller, it felt like she towered over her Darling in this specific position.

"Besides... don't you like what you see?" She inquired with the sweetest voice in the world, making Hiro's blush spread. 

"I-I..."

She pressed their foreheads together, horns gently tapping him and eyes staring into his soul. Hiro felt that he was going to melt.

"...I really like what I'm seeing right now." Hiro tried to make himself as small as possible, nervous of what her reaction would be.

She responded by pressing their mouths together and closing her red streaked eyelids.

Hiro kissed back, his lips having a gentle wrestle with the half klaxosaur's. However, his scared lips were no match for the femme fatale's confident ones, and she managed her slip her tongue into his surrendering mouth and explore it, drawing a soft moan from him.

She let go of his lips and he buried his face in her exposed neck, mumbling to himself.

"C-can we get to the lesson now..."

  
Hiro had never felt so cold and exposed, especially on a hot summer day. The klaxosaur girl had stripped off all of his clothes herself, claiming that they would slow him down in the water.

"So you're saying that I have to dive after it?"

"Mmhmm! Just like I do, Darling!"

The girl smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, egging him on.

"You'll do great, trust me, my cute little pervert." 

With that, she pushed him into the water, waving at him as he dived under the river.

Hiro was not used to swimming, let alone swimming without clothes. The group of carp in front of him weren't even scared of him compared to how the fish would normally swim for their dear lives whenever a naked, pink haired klaxosaur girl swam after them.

'And when it gets close enough, chomp down!' The boy recalled Zero Two's lesson.

He waved his hands madly around him, feet kicking the water as fast as lightning. Two of the carp darted away, only for the last one to land right between his mouth.

*CHOMP*

Zero Two waited outside the water, tapping her arm. If her Darling didn't come out in 20 seconds, she would have to dive in and save the poor boy herself.

20 taps later, the girl ran towards the riverbank and got ready to jump in. However, she saw a clump of black hair floating above the water heading for her.

Hiro soared out from the water, the carp in his mouth, his full glory exposed to Zero Two. He looked absolutely majestic to the horned girl, who licked her lips in amazement. 

Unfortunately, Hiro was better at making a good entrance than wrapping up with a good ending act.

He clumsily fell into her arms, Zero Two hungrily nibbling on the fish in his mouth. Hiro spat it into the bucket, elated from catching his first fish.

He now found his face being pressed onto a very soft surface. He opened his eyes to the horned girl rubbing his cheeks against her chest. He could see her perky, pink nipples up close, and felt his blood rush to other places besides his cheeks.

"You did it, Darling! I'm so proud of you!"  
Zero Two energetically pecked the top of Hiro's head multiple times. The boy was now in literal heaven.

Hiro's innocent mind had completely dissolved with this interaction. Zero Two's nipples just looked so cute and delicious and rested perfectly on top of her supple, full breasts. Her words of encouragement were not helping his current mental state and he felt animalistic desire run through his body.

This time he would take the lead, and  
make Zero Two even more proud of him.

Hiro crept up to Zero Two's breast, and took a deep breath.

"Ah!~ Darling!"

He wrapped his lips around her areola, circling his tongue around her nipple. This drew out a sharp gasp from the horned girl, whose thighs rubbed together in anticipation. 

Zero Two let out a loud moan as her Darling sucked on her beautiful peaks, trying to milk them dry. She stroked Hiro's hair as he worked, causing his suction to go up a level.

"Poor Darling, you've been holding back for so long, let me help you release."

With that, she drifted her hand downwards and caressed his wanting length. It had doubled in size since he had started his attack on her breasts, and a tiny amount of liquid leaked out due to Zero Two's touch and dribbled onto the girl's palm.

She rubbed her Darling's member gingerly, all while the boy hungrily suckled on her melons. 

Hiro decided to return the favor by aligning his fingers to her dripping wet slit and inserting them. Zero Two's insides welcomed his fingers, squeezing them and covering them in a sticky clear nectar.

Zero Two's constant attention to his penis caused both her hand and the penis to be covered in precum. Wet slapping noises could be faintly heard, resulting in the half klaxosaur girl becoming far closer to climax.

Hiro had stopped suckling his partner, and looked up at her with his face comfortably placed between her breasts, they were the perfect cushions, and Hiro felt a little sleepy from the warm, soft, and delicate mounds of perfection massaging his face.

With Zero Two about to cum herself, she pressed Hiro's mouth onto her nipples and grinded against her Darling's fingers. Hiro inserted an extra finger into the girl and felt her tense up. He gently scratched her horns, knowing how sensitive the red nubs were.

"Darling!~ Darling!~ I'm cumming! Ah!♡"

Zero Two did not expect her horns to be stimulated and squirted all over Hiro's fingers. He continued to pump them in and out, wanting the cute oni to release all of her nectar at once. She moaned in pleasure as her orgasm was extended and Hiro's hand was now as sopping wet as her own.

His fingers slipped out and flopped to the side, weakly. He gave her breasts an affectionate nuzzle as Zero Two returned her attention to him.

Zero Two jerked his cock up and down, wanting him to feel as good as her. She leaned down and nibbled his ear hungrily, his groans getting louder. She wondered how Goro and Ichigo had not caught them at this point, and felt his penis twitch in her hand. 

Hiro stuffed his face in her chest, trying to get as much of her breast into his mouth as possible before he came.

Zero Two smiled at her Darling's adorable efforts and stuck her tongue into his ear, the tickling sensation making Hiro laugh, but also pushing him over the edge.

Hiro moaned into her breast, voice muffled by the soft skin. His penis throbbed and an vibrant explosion of cum came out from the tip. 

Zero Two kissed her Darling's head as the boy came. Semen flew from his member and splattered onto her feet. She collected some of the cum on her hand and tasted him, reviving her exhausted body.

The girl admired her handiwork and cuddled with the drained stamen. He was substantially more tired than her, and laid his head on her sore breasts, twiddling her fingers with his own. A smooch on his nose and the boy was snoring softly.

"Good boy, Darling, now rest. You were amazing, so, so amazing." 

  
"So Hiro, how was your lesson with Zero Two?"

Goro eyed his black haired friend across the dinner table, the fish they had caught earlier fried by the blonde. Zero Two sat beside her lover, eagerly smothering the carp Hiro had caught earlier with lots of honey.

Hiro blushed deeply at the question, remembering what had occurred only a few hours earlier. Ichigo smirked at the boy and awaited his answer.

"Oh, it was great! I caught my first fish thanks to Zero Two's help. She's a great teacher." His blush only became a shade darker.

Zero Two giggled and took a bite out of the fish on her plate.


	5. Forgotten Challenges

"Hey, Dahlin!"

The tiny pink haired girl called out to her best friend beside her. Hiro glanced up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, Zero Two?"

The girl did a cartwheel on the short stone wall she was standing on. She was quite acrobatic, despite her small figure. Hiro could never catch her whenever they played tag in places where platforms were.

She jumped down, but no impact could be seen at all. Zero Two landed on her feet as effortlessly as a kitten.

The girl strode up to him and put her hand on the top of her head, she slowly moved her hand forward, not dipping or raising its position, until it touched Hiro's forehead. He stiffened up in surprise.

"Aww! Why do I have to be shorter than you, Dahlin! It's not faiirrr!"

Hiro pinched the little girl's cheeks, spreading them apart and laughed. The girl could not keep up her pout and gave a half smile as the black haired boy patted her head.

"It's okay, Zero Two, I'm just a teensy weensy bit taller than you, and boys are normally bigger, like on those sappy TV shows our parents watch!" He reassured the girl. He lifted up her bangs to reveal two very minuscule red nubs which could not be seen when her bangs were down, a "birth defect" as the doctors had called it, but he thought they were her most beautiful features. Quite ticklish, too.

"Well, those TV shows are wrong! I wanna be the bigger one! Even though I'm older than you, the world is so meannnn... " The little oni grumbled cutely.

"If you keep acting all gloomy about this, I'll tickle your horns!" He energetically rubbed the little nubs, and the pink haired girl's legs turned to jelly.

"Ahaha! Haha! S-s-stop! I'm sowwy!" The little oni rolled around the ground, clutching her sides. The boy helped her get back up and she nuzzled into his side.

As they were walking back home, Hiro recalled something his teacher had told him.

"Zero Two, you know that girls catch up to boys in height eventually?"

Her eyes doubled in size at that comment. 

"WOW! HOW DAHLIN? WHAT DO THEY CALL IT?"

"Umm...p-p-pyooburdy or something? I never got the spelling for it." 

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug that could kill a bear.

"That's so cool! Maybe I'll finally be taller than you..." Her eyes glimmered and her smile threatened to make Hiro's heartbeat stop.

"But p-pyooburdy also happens to boys, so I might still be in the lead..." Hiro immediately regretted saying that, crushing his pink haired friend's dreams was not what he intended.

"That's okay Dahlin! I'll drink a lot of milk, I'll work out like your Daddy does so my height can soar up! Oh! I want to challenge you!" The little oni was spewing out so many words at once, Hiro started to get dizzy.

"W-what challenge?"

An evil smile appeared on the girl's face, telling Hiro that she was looking for mischief, but at the same time, her cheeks were reddened and looked warm.

"Umm... Dahlin, if I become taller than you, c-can..."

It was completely unlike her to be so shy, so he put his hands on her shoulders and nodded.

She turned away for a second, but then stared right into his eyes with the confidence of a thousand people.

"...CAN I MAWWY YOU?!!!"

The boy nearly fainted, his friend having screamed out loud the last part of her request. Everyone in the neighborhood must have heard, and Hiro knew that his Pop was going to tease him nonstop about having a "girl friend".

But Hiro tried not to care about all of that, and instead focused on the embarrassed little girl in front of him. This time it was his turn to stutter out a response, but he didn't want the whole neighborhood to be chasing after them like a pack of hyenas, so he calmly exclaimed, face red and all,

"I-I accept your challenge."

"Ne, Darling?"

"Hmm?"

Hiro was sitting between his lover's legs, the oni trapping him between them in what she called a "leg sandwich". She put her chin on his shoulder, and pecked his cheek.

"Remember that challenge you accepted from me all those years ago?"

Hiro's face painted itself a shade of pink, the horned girl seductively peering at him. 

"You know what's strange? I was just thinking about it a moment ago, and the moment I wake up you ask me about it."

Zero Two giggled and licked a line up his neck, making the boy shiver.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't talk about it earlier, it's just that things that happen so many years ago tend to be absorbed into my mind."

"But you remembered, Darling, that's all I needed to hear." She turned him around and pinched his chin between her thumb and index finger. "Besides, look at us now."

He leaned in to take her lips with his own, and their tongues happily danced inside their mouths. Hiro embraced her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I guess the challenge worked on its own. You're taller, stronger, and definitely w-way better at kissing." He looked directly at her, blushing at his comment. "We're stuck together now, forever."

She intertwined their fingers and cherished her Darling and her luck from meeting him in the first place. She kissed his finger, admiring the ring with a red and blue X on it.

"I love you Darling, forever and always."

"Same here, Zero Two, I love you too."


	6. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the second opening, enjoy. MWAHAHAHAHA! >:)

Moonlight gently shone into the dark room, smoke from blown out candles drifting through the air. The bed in the attic was fully occupied, a clump of pink and black hair resting next to eachother, sharing the same pillow.

However, the red horns that popped out of the pink haired girl's head gently nudged against the boy's bangs, pushing through the hair and gently landing on his forehead. Unknowing to the sleeping couple, the spots where Zero Two was touching him with her horns started to grow a blight blue, illuminating the room.

Hiro opened his eyes to see blue, and looked around him to only see more of it, and the boy felt his stomach drop. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? He looked upward to see a brighter shade of blue, almost like the ocean on a sunny day. A few bubbles rose up where the bright blue was, and that was when it hit him.

'I'm screwed! I'm deep underwater and nobody can hear me cry for help!' The boy screamed inside his head. 

He flailed his arms helplessly, but his position in the water stayed the same. He looked down and realized that he had not a single strip of clothing on, and his body was completely exposed. 

Not that it mattered. Absolutely no one could come and see him at this point. He was going to drown, sink into the sea alone and cold...

Wait.

He took a deep breath.

Nothing.

No liquid rushed into the boy's lungs, and it felt as if there were no water in the surrounding area at all. 

Was the boy in some sort of simulation?

He reached up to grab his head, and felt two solid, smooth structures protruding from his forehead. He couldn't see them, but the feeling reminded him of Zero Two's horns, and his mood was slightly improved. He was the same as his wonderful oni girlfriend, although he didn't know what to do from here.

His body stayed put, and Hiro, unknowing of what awaited him in the abyss of the sea, curled up to protect himself. Not as if his 58 kilos of skin and bone would give him much protection in the first place.

Just then, he heard a muffled splash.

He looked up to see a beautiful sight.

Zero Two, diving down towards Hiro with the purest smile on her face, grasped his face with her hands and leaned in.

When their lips smashed together, Hiro could have sworn that sakura petals exploded from his back due to the sheer bliss of the kiss. The onis' mouths stayed connected, their horns rubbing against eachother, and the two moaned into eachother's mouth.

Zero Two pulled away to lick her lips. 

"Found you, Darling." 

She caressed the scar on his chest and kissed it, looking up to see Hiro's blue crown of thorns.

"Horns... so handsome." 

She bumped horns with the boy, once more. Not used to her lover with horns, she sniffed them once, only to whip out her tongue and lazily run it up the bump.

Hiro felt extreme pleasure course throughout his body, starting from his forehead and moving down to his toes. A happy whimper came out of his mouth, and the girl snickered at her Darling's reaction.

"Zero Two, where are we? It doesn't seem real, I mean we can breathe in water and clearly hear eachother-"

"Darling, you're in my dream."

Hiro's body went rigid, the thought of entering someone else's mind, let alone Zero Two's was ridiculous.

"H-how in the world would this happen? I've never heard of people being able to share dreams before, so why us two?"

Zero Two scratched her head, not wanting to think too hard about why her dreamspace was invaded when she could be focusing on the delicious sight in front of her.

"Since this is my dream, Darling, I can think of whatever I want... and it'll happen!" 

An evil giggle rang in Hiro's ears, and he shuddered in anticipation over what Zero Two could do with her power to alter her dreamspace. 

"Aw... don't be scared Darling, you know I would never hurt you..." the red horned oni teased him, her eyes half-lidded. 

Hiro sighed, releasing the tension from his shoulders, unsure of what his lover was planning and trying to calm himself.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind and a chin laid onto his shoulder. Hair tickled his neck and Hiro felt his blood rush downwards.

Two very soft, warm mounds pressed into his back, and hardened nipples tickled his skin.

Hiro turned his head around to see a second Zero Two.

"Hi..." He shyly greeted the doppelganger. 

The imposter snaked her hand down Hiro's back, only for it to land over the boy's butt, caressing it gently. She gave it a firm squeeze, making the flabbergasted boy squirm in her hold. The Zero Two in front of Hiro chuckled, her helpless Darling was trapped between the two of them.

The Zero Two behind Hiro nibbled on his neck, her fangs pressing into his sweet spots. He moaned and she finished the job by kissing the mark she had made. 

"Darling..." the imposter behind his back whispered into his ear, the sweetness of her voice causing Hiro's member to twitch. "You're too cute..."

The Zero Two in front of the boy noticed how her Darling's member rose when her doppelganger seduced him. She swam a few inches downwards and fondled his sack, the boy yelping in surprise. Now his penis had risen to the point where it gently poked her cheek. She took it into her mouth and moved forward painfully slowly, letting her Darling fully grasp the sensation.

"Does that feel good, Darling?" The imposter rubbed their cheeks together, keeping their embrace tight.

"A-amazing..." his jaw dropped in pleasure, only for the imposter to insert her fingers into his mouth.

Something about her fingers in his mouth felt so kinky to Hiro, and he immediately suckled them, his tongue running between each finger. 

The three bodies in the water were completely unified, the moaning prey in the middle trapped by two predators.

The Zero Two in front of Hiro started to move her mouth faster, and she lovingly stroked his balls, with her green eyes glancing up at her adorable victim.

Hiro could only look back, as his mouth was stuffed by the imposter's digits, who suddenly had a new idea.

She removed her fingers from his mouth, and tenderly entered them into Hiro's ass.

The penetration was too much for the boy, and he bucked his hips, forcing the rest of his rod down Zero Two's throat. The head of his penis jolted and pumped dozens of ounces of semen into the girl's throat. She gagged, but continued to suck off her Darling, who she knew had long, hard orgasms.

Zero Two's imposter behind Hiro wiggled her fingers inside Hiro's butt, causing more cum to spray into Zero Two's mouth as a result of the double sided pleasure. Hiro squealed in delight over his powerful orgasm, and both Zero Twos' snickered at their work.

Zero Two swam over to her imposter behind Hiro, and hungrily connected their mouths. Hiro watched as the two lookalikes roughly kissed, Zero Two transferring some of Hiro's cum into the copy's mouth, and a naughty moan coming out of both of them. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen, and he felt his stamina return.

The imposter swam in front of Hiro, although at this point he couldn't tell who was who. They connected horns, and Hiro felt his slick member slide into the girl's opening, who was now moaning as loudly as him a moment earlier.

Zero Two pressed her Darling and copy's bodies together, causing their mouths to meet as well. The imposter thirstily sucked on her Darling's lips, allowing him to taste a bit of his sperm. Zero Two licked Hiro's nape, and squeezed his buttcheeks as her doppelganger pounded away at the boy, his penis being swallowed whole by her hungry slit.

Their horns rubbing together amplified the feeling in his crotch, and he felt the imposter Zero Two grind against him even more harshly, moaning into his mouth.

Zero Two counted the amount of twitches her Darling's shoulders made, and knew he was going to cum a second time. She whispered sweet words of praise into the boy's ear, encouraging him to thrust faster.

The imposter sobbed and squirted all over Hiro's length, covering it in her juices due to Hiro's increased speed.

Zero Two clutched them close together as the imposter leaned in for one last kiss with the boy before he ejaculated.

Hiro exploded inside Zero Two's double, extra cum sifting out of her pussy and into the water around them. Her tongue vigorously explored the boy's mouth as she was filled up, the boy writhing in satisfaction. 

When he reluctantly removed it, Hiro collapsed onto her chest, his balls drained.

Both Zero Twos each laid a messy kiss on one of his cheeks, chortling at the exhausted blue oni.

"I love you, Darling..." They said in tandem. 

"But the fun has only just begun..." The Zero Twos giggled evily, their nipples hard and slits depositing their sticky liquid. They eyed the delicious boy in front of them, bodies ready to go again.

Hiro gulped. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Jian

"You look amazing, Zero Two."

The bluenette said to her friend in the changing room, standing next to her in the mirror. The half klaxosaur girl donned a glimmering dress that she and Kokoro had designed, and Ichigo could see a small quantity of water pool up in the taller girl's eyelids.

"Don't start crying now! You haven't even seen him yet!" Ichigo softly slapped the girl's shoulder.

"Ow! Can't I at least think about everything that's led up to this point?" The oni rubbed her shoulder, the porcelain skin being even more highlighted by the bright room.

"Just focus on walking up there, and remembering your lines." The bluenette instructed as she tied up Zero Two's straight hair into a bun. "Then you can be sappy and emotional all you want." 

Zero Two recited the words inside her head frantically, not wanting to get a single word wrong in her eventual speech.

After the shorter girl had finished on her hair, Zero Two stepped back to admire her own beauty, only to stumble and crash down to the floor.

"Zero Two! Are you alright?" Ichigo grabbed her friend's hands and hoisted her up, the pink haired girl seeing stars.

"I-I'm ok, it's just that these heels... they're just crushing my feet." She rubbed them, cringing at the sensation.

"You're not alone, I don't think anybody ever liked high heels." The bluenette held her hand in sympathy.

Zero Two stood up and wrapped her arms around her maid of honor, lifting her up 2 feet in the air in a hug.

"God damn! You're strong as hell. You probably take the lead during dates if Hiro has such a strong princess to protect him." Ichigo giggled.

"Well, not only on dates, but you get the point." Zero Two's signature smug grin appeared on her face and Ichigo's face went red.

"A-anyways! Let's go downstairs! They're probably waiting for us."

Ichigo took the girl's hand and they opened the door, feeling ready to take on the world.

Hiro stood up like a soldier receiving orders, with Goro being the drill sergeant assigning him his orders.

"And after you say your lines, wait for Futoshi to finish his sentence, don't just dive in and start kissing her like it's the last day of earth!"

"Yessir."

"A confident man is a successful man, Hiro."

"Yessir."

"Are you strong enough to decently carry her in your arms and walk down two steps without trouble?"

The boy froze, and a chill went up his spine at Goro's question.

"...Hiro? You okay?" 

Hiro, who couldn't even properly do a pull-up by himself, realized that his worst nightmare was coming to him on the supposedly sweetest day of his life.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I-I got this!"

They bumped fists, the black haired boy combusting into flames on the inside.

"Go get em Hiro, you're cooler than you think you are, you just have to convince yourself that that's the case."

And so, the two boys strode out of the room, only one of them sporting a calm and collected smile.

Clapping was heard as the oni and the blue haired maid of honor walked through a crowd of excited people, some familiar faces in the crowd.

Futoshi was in front, waiting for the girls to arrive. The plump boy had gotten a reputation as an excellent priest, and an even more excellent baker.

"Looking great, ladies! We're just waiting for two more-"

The obese male was hugged off the ground in similar fashion to Ichigo's treatment. The half klaxosaur girl was very optimistic today, enough to lift up 2 times her body weight, in fact.

"Did you lose weight?" The oni scratched her head after putting Futoshi down, who yelped in surprise.

He stuck out his chest proudly. "I sure did! Went from a ghastly 116 kilos to a nearly weightless 114!"

"Making progress, Futoshi!" The horned girl high fived him as Ichigo laughed.

Through all this madness, the three did not notice the groom and his Best Man walk through the crowd until the cheering amplified tenfold. They whipped their heads around to see a smiling, confident Goro and a furiously blushing Hiro. Ichigo swore that she saw a human cherry for a second. 

Hiro stepped up to see the girl he loved so much since the day they had met at the tree. His eyes expanded to the size of pie plates when he realized that the oni towered over him even more than she normally did due to the heels she was wearing.

"Darling..."

"Zero Two..."

"... You look amazing..." the two exclaimed at the same time, making them blush simultaneously as well.

Hiro's heart was about to burst. This was it! The moment he had been waiting for since he laid her eyes on her beautiful sakura colored hair the day he moved. If only his Pop and Dad could see him now! 

Futoshi cleared his throat, and the room went silent. With Hiro and Zero Two on opposite sides of him, he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"My friends, we have gathered here to witness something beautiful. Two birds with only one wing each, unifying to fly together. Our old pal, Zero Two here, met Hiro when he was just the new kid from Promepolis 13 years ago. Under a sakura tree, the two became fast friends, who later found out they meant much more to eachother than just that."

The audience chuckled and Hiro looked down, a quarter smile hidden from the others. Zero Two looked over Hiro, teasing him with her grin. Futoshi continued.

"With that, Zero Two and Hiro have always had eachother's back covered, not willing to let go of the other, even in the toughest times. Will everyone please give a round of applause for the bride and groom!"

From the energetically encouraging crowd, Hiro could pick out a few faces. Zorome, the class clown who was constantly hitting on his redhead friend Miku, the biggest tsundere he had ever met, put his thumbs up and winked. He saw Mitsuru, who was a bit standoffish at first but warmed up to Hiro quickly, and his wife Kokoro, who was the first out of their group of friends to be married. Even Ikuno, who was constantly working on her research and barely had anytime to hang out with the others, was here, sitting next to her girlfriend, Naomi.

When they finally quieted down, Zero Two took a deep breath in, ready to tell her Darling about the feelings that had been accumulating inside of her.

"Hiro..."

The boy being referred to gasped, the horned girl rarely using his real name.

"... before I met you, my life was sort of a complete blur. The people around me had never liked me, thanks to my birth defects. No matter how hard I'd try, they'd push me away."

"But one day, an angel fell from the sky." 

"I met you, and you were just like me, deprived of a wing and saddened from being in a new, unfamiliar place."

"My childish infatuation with you quickly grew into a deep love, and a silly challenge was made between us." She giggled. 

"I cried with you, laughed with you, kissed you, held you, and so much more. And I'll do it forever."

Hiro was crying now, tears staining his blush. Soft whimpers could be heard from him, and his lover joined him in his tearing.

"...Darling, I love you, more than anything in the entire world. I always will."

Hiro used every ounce of self restraint to prevent himself from kissing the girl, and tightened his fists. It was his turn.

'Shitshitshit can't mess it up! Everyone's waiting for me and I'm hesitating like a coward.'

He looked behind him to see Goro and Ichigo giving him an 'ok' sign, Goro mouthing, 'you got this!'. He really didn't deserve them. They were his first friends from his early childhood, and moved all the way here to Neo Tokyo to connect with the black haired boy once more. He would hold them forever in his heart.

He turned around to see Zero Two, makeup a little dissolved by her tears, but she sported that smile, one that had carried him through all these years, and the one he swore to protect.

Hiro wasn't one to hallucinate, but saw when he closed his eyes a familiar duo. A tall, muscular spiky haired man with bright blue hair and a shorter, skinnier man with green hair that was a shade unlike anything else the boy had ever laid his eyes upon.

His Dad and Pop stuck their thumbs up, and their presence was so powerful in Hiro's mind that he envisioned purple flames combust from behind them.

"We'll always be here for you, Sweetheart."

"Now channel that burning soul."

Hiro opened his eyes, his pupils glimmering and sparkling like there was no tommorow, and cast aside his anxiety.

"Zero Two... the day I moved here, I was scared, Neo Tokyo was completely foreign to me and I had left behind my friends. Without their support, I must of well have been wingless."

"But the cutest, prettiest, sweetest girl with bright pink hair swooped down and carried me upwards into infinity."

"When I was at my lowest, you were my wings. You smiled even when nobody else would accept you, and that was profoundly beautiful."

"Even when my parents passed away, you were there. Your caresses, touches, kisses, and comforting words were a remedy to my pain."

"You are my knight in shining armor, Zero Two, and I love you."

Hiro didn't understand how the he and the girl still had water left in their eyes. The emotion and energy being released from their tears was enough to power a city.

The audience awwed, and Futoshi presented the rings. Zero Two felt it smoothly slip over her finger, the red and blue 'x's special to her for a reason she didn't know.

Hiro felt the most gentle, beautiful hands slide a ring over his finger, slightly tickling him. He snorted to prevent the laughter from spilling out. 

"I, Zero Two, take you, Hiro, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I, Hiro, take you, Zero Two, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." 

Futoshi tensed up.

"You may kiss the- eh?!"

Zero Two launched forward before the chubby boy even finished, smashing her lips with Hiro. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they stayed in the kiss, tears running down their cheeks.

The audience cheered and laughed, applause ringing throughout the room. The bride and groom separated, only for them to greedily lean in for another kiss.

Emotions swirled around the room strongly, Zorome shouting out with unrealistically fat tears in his eyes, "LET'S FUCKING GO!"

Ichigo poked Goro's side, whispering to him, "Is that really the kid who we grew up with? It seems like yesterday he was just getting ready to move to Neo Tokyo."

"That's him, I'm certain, although he's gotten a bit bigger." 

"Do the bridal carry! Do the bridal carry!" The others cheered on the now married couple, the groom realizing what was inevitable.

Hiro stiffened, the dreaded part had arrived. He was going to have to be strong enough to carry his dear wife by himself with dozens of people watching!

That was what the frightened boy thought until he felt, tender, loving arms snake under his legs and carry him up.

Zero Two carried the boy bridal style in her arms, chuckling softly as she then took his lips with her own, horns kissing his forehead. A happy, relieved hum went into the kiss as the audience awwed in amusement and clapped.

The horned girl nuzzled her horns against him, lidded eyes rich with tears and an open mouthed smile revealing her beautiful fangs.

"Want to dance, Darling?"

"Of course, my Ho-ney."


	8. Klaxosaur with Insomnia

"Something keeping you up, Zero Two?"

Hiro saw a glowing pair of red eyes and horns in the dark room, moving back and forth like fireflies. His oni wife's bioluminescent features would have scared anyone else, but the boy found comfort in seeing the red flashes in the middle of the night, indicating that she was right there next to him.

"Mmhmm." The red eyes, which in the daytime switched to a bluish green, hovered over his face. He felt something soft and wet slide over his mouth, and the boy kissed back, finding Zero Two's body in the dark with his arms and pulling them close together. The seemingly ferocious glowing rubies he saw in front of his eyes closed in bliss.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He stroked her cheek, and he felt her nuzzle into his hand. "You can tell me about it."

"No, Darling, I'm fine. Maybe a little hungry." She softly chuckled.

"I can whip up something if you want me to." He tenderly petted her hair, the klaxosaur girl purring quietly.

"That's so sweet of you, but you don't have to do that for me. I'm not starving, yet."

Hiro hugged the girl to his chest, her horns poking his chin and neck. The ticklish sensation made him laugh softly and the girl rubbed her cheek against her Darling's body.

Hiro recalled the events that happened earlier, trying to find a reason why his princess would be anxious and not get much sleep.

After they had dinner, which was Zero Two's favorite, a medium rare steak drizzled with honey, he gave the girl a massage, which would logically make her sleep easier. He remembered that she particularly enjoyed when he worked on her horns, and offered to thank him by washing his back during bathtime.

The two decided to take a bath together for the first time that night, and the horned girl more than happily enjoyed scrubbing the shorter boy's body, but that was when he started to get a hint at the girl's restlessness.

He remembered how Zero Two hungrily stared at his naked body when they undressed together, and could feel her eyes on his back, wanting more. She had mewled excitedly when he washed her, and the boy felt it click in his mind.

"...Zero Two?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to... have sex?" He finished his sentence with those last words being muttered very quietly.

"Darling... how did you know?" Her red eyes, glowing brighter in excitement, glanced up. "You looked so cute while you were sleeping that I didn't want to bother you."

"You really managed to h-hold yourself back during our bath, after all, your blush and shaking hands really gave it away." Hiro was sort of unsurprised by his wife's reason for staying up. The oni was very fond of body to body contact that elicited very special pleasure whenever a partner or both were overstimulated. 

She giggled, and rose up to drape her hair over Hiro's face. As their eyes made contact, the girl aligned her legs so that they were straddling the boy.

"Thank you so much, Darling~"

With a kiss on the boy's cheek, he felt the girl's lower body grind against his. She was still in her night skirt, and their clothed genitals massaged eachother desperately.

She grabbed his nightshirt, and pulled it over his head, the boy helping her free him of the annoying article of clothing.

"That's better." The oni smiled as their privates laid on top of eachother, both participants moving in a fluid rhythm, pushing against eachother at the same time.

She darted forward to run her tongue up his nipple, poking the other and rolling it around with her index finger.

"Eep! Zero Two!" The boy moaned as the half klaxosaur girl thirstily suckled on his sensitive patches of flesh, her fangs gently pressing into his areola.

"Ah, Darling~ I didn't get to touch these beautiful organs while we were bathing, and they taste even better than I thought..." she pinched his nipple, grinding against the erection in his undergarments at an increased speed.

Hiro's mind was going blank, the sheer pleasure too much for him to handle. His lovely wife looked up at him seductively, giving his nipple an extra long lick as she felt him squirm in her embrace.

Hiro came, his undergarments becoming a wet, sticky mess as he moaned loudly. Although Zero Two couldn't feel the wetness herself, she felt his erection press firmly into her panties as he thrusted up, nearly entering her.

"Dar-ling? Did you cum?" She cooed. She watched his panting form, mouth drooling and the back of his head pushing against the pillow.

"N-no..." he stammered, and the girl thrusted once more to check. He groaned even more loudly and felt his length release a little more liquid. This time, his undergarments could not contain it, and Zero Two felt some of his cum stick to her thighs.

"Fufufufu... it seems you did." She smirked, and gently pulled back Hiro's pajamas to reveal a sopping, twitching, half erect penis, covered in Hiro's own sperm. The sight made Zero Two orgasm, a wet spot forming on her night skirt.

"I'll clean it allllll up for you..." and the horned girl wrapped her lips around Hiro's cock, noisily sucking away the semen and sticking out her tongue to lap at the boy's sticky wet sack, wanting the cum to only be in her mouth.

Zero Two's cleanup only made Hiro's penis fully erect again from the oral stimulation, and the girl discarded her night skirt and threw it to the floor, the boy, whose eyes had gotten used to the dark, was able to see her exposed nipples and tiny belly button. A pair of panties also went on the floor next to their clothes.

Hiro felt something soft lay on top of his face, and he opened his eyes to see Zero Two's lower lips resting on his mouth. Her bubbly butt was in his face, and he felt the girl shift so that her upper body was laying on top of his stomach.

"Ne, Darling, do you want to have a race?" The girl carressed his thighs, giving a kiss to the base of his member.

"A- a race?" Hiro was muffled by the girl's pussy, the vibration of his voice drawing a moan out of Zero Two.

"Ah~ Mmhmm. To see who can last longer. Do you think you can beat me, my Darling?" 

The moment she finished her sentence, Hiro energetically licked her slit, stuffing his face in Zero Two's lower lips. His tongue entered the girl's vagina and the race had begun.

"Oh! Mmmm.... you're tickling me, Darling!" Zero Two exclaimed in joy, letting her beloved get a head start and fetching something from under the bed.

Hiro continued to pleasure the half klaxosaur girl's slit until he felt a cold, viscous liquid slowly pour all over his cock.

"Ah~ Zero Two! W-what are you- Uhh!" Hiro shrilled as an unknown substance came into contact with his privates.

"Oh Darling~ you're so adorable..." the horned girl smiled as she continued to empty the small jar, a few drops of liquid gold dripping onto his balls and making his toes curl. She continued explaining her plan as she placed the jar between Hiro's legs. 

"... I saved a bit of the honey from dinner, but didn't know how I was going to use it, until you wanted to make love together." She booped the tip of his honey covered rod, precum coming out on reflex and mixing with the honey. 

"Now, I'm going to enjoy my yummy meal."

The girl devoured Hiro's penis whole, making it disappear into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, hoping to make her husband cum as soon as possible since he received a head start.

Hiro tried to not focus on the absolutely amazing feeling in his crotch, and retaliated with vigor, sticking his tongue deep inside her, while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Zero Two petted his sack, unwilling to lose the race. Her Darling's member was extra scrumptious with the added condiment, and the couple moaned as one, both very, very close to the edge.

"Darling! Mm! I-I'm not going to lose!" Ahhh...." Zero Two frantically peppered kisses on his tip.

"M-me neither..." Hiro clutched his wife's buttchecks, a technique she sometimes used on him which he really enjoyed.

"Silly Darling... Ah! We can't win at the same time, Ah! DARLING~!!!" 

"Zero Two... Mmm... C-c-cumming! I'M GOING TO CUM!♡"

Hiro shoved his tongue completely inside the girl, the oni stuffing her delicious snack down her throat.

"AHHHH! DARLING! I LOVE YOU!♡"

"ZERO TWO! I LOVE YOU! UHHHH~!"

The two spontaneously climaxed, Zero Two's juices spraying onto Hiro's face, and Hiro shooting his sperm into the girl's mouth, the honey cleaned straight off.

The two panted heavily as Zero Two took the remaining honey from the jar and poured it on Hiro's semen covered member. He whimpered as his overstimulated penis was given more attention. Cleaning both substances off the boy's length with a final suckle, she released him and licked her lips.

"Ne, Darling, I-I think I found something more delicious than steak with honey." She flipped herself around to nuzzle their cheeks together. He laid on the pillow, weakened, and lazily stared into her eyes.

"Darling, look." The oni opened her mouth to show Hiro the cum on her tongue. White goop filled her up, and Hiro felt incredibly proud and embarrassed at the same time that he had released so much.

"Zero Two... the race was a tie..." Hiro heaved, his stamina outclassed by the half klaxosaur's. 

"Mmhmm, Darling. I'm exhausted." She flopped to his side. "I enjoyed your tongue very much."

"And I um... enjoyed the h-honey..." he replied.

She giggled. "I know you did. You're so kinky, Darling."

He felt her nose press into the nape of his neck, and her naked breasts mush against his back. Her feet touched his, and she kissed his hair.

"Darling... if you're ever really horny, you can tell me too, ok? I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"I don't deserve you, Zero Two."

"Of course you do, I feel so happy whenever I'm with you. Like what we just did." She hugged him tighter.

Hiro beamed, he had never felt so safe and protected than in the spooning position they were in.

"Goodnight, Zero Two, love you."

"I love you too, Darling~♡. Sweet dreams."


	9. The Horrors Part 1-  The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Horrors will be a little mini series in my fanfic that is not associated with the other one shots, but has other parts to it. Expect some other chapters continuing off of this one! >:)

"Yeesh, the weather is getting worse and worse out here."

Goro exclaimed to his girlfriend next to him, whose hand was on the wheel, grimacing as she tried to make out the road in front of her. Rain pounded the ground repeatedly and a strike of lightning could be seen from the corner of his eye. 

Trying to lighten up the mood, the blonde turned on the radio, only for static to blast their ears, Goro quickly turning it off.

The sudden noise woke up the horned, pink haired girl in the backseat, who was sleeping soundly the moment before, despite the pit-pat of the rain.

"Zzz... Huh? W-wha? Where are we? Are we there yet?" 

"No, Zero Two, I don't think we're anywhere close to home." Ichigo shivered, then she continued to curse under her breath, the day couldn't possibly get worse than it already was. 

Goro laid a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, giving her a look of understanding. He rubbed her shoulder affectionately, a small smile appearing on the bluenette's face. She could always count on him to brighten up even the stormiest of days.

Her temporary state of elation was put down when she noticed that the car had used three-quarters of its gas. 

"Goro, Zero Two, we're going to need to stop somewhere to refuel. Possibly even somewhere to stay for the night."

Zero Two sat up, yawning and stretching out her arms. A small pair of red wings was seen extending from her back, and the oni hummed contentedly. Her succubus features were something out of this world, literally. However, she had managed to befriend the other two, although she thought that they were food at first.

She laid her cheek against the cold window, staring boredly outside. She only saw rain, road, and grass until something caught the pink haired girl's eye.

"Guys! Guys! A house! I see one! It's huge too!"

The oni pointed energetically to a mansion on the right side of the road, Ichigo's foot hitting the brake and the car skidding to a stop. 

"I don't think we can just walk up to somebody and tell them that we need to sleep there tonight, although that house looks quite big and nice." Goro sighed.

Zero Two's horns glowed, and she shut her eyes. She opened them with a grin plastered on her face.

"I don't detect any humans in there, we're good to go."

Ichigo laughed and pulled up to the entrance of the mansion, the three getting out of the car quickly and managing to walk up to the roofed up area in front of the door before the rain soaked their clothes too much, none of them expecting the rain today and not packing thicker clothing.

"I could have sworn that they said the weather today was going to be sunshine and rainbows! Now look at us." Goro put his hands behind his head. "First of all, how are we supposed to get in there if none of us has a key?" 

He turned around to see Zero Two wrap her fingers around the doorknob and pull. It flew open and the blonde's jaw dropped.

"It's not tainted by a blessing or anything that repels me, we should be fine!" The pinkette smiled and flew inside, turning on the many lights. 

The other two walked in, Ichigo shaking her head and smiling at Goro. 

"I swear, that girl never fails to impress me with her powers."

He agreed, watching the succubus wave at them from the top of the stairs, the doors to many other rooms behind her.

"This place is amazing! C'mon guys! Let's explore!" Zero Two flew down and put an arm around Ichigo and Goro's shoulder.

"I don't know, I feel so damn guilty about entering this person's house, I mean, I'd surely be pissed to hell if some random strangers decided to break into my home, eat my food, sleep there, and leave the place in a mess." Goro's voice of reason interrupting the oni.

"He's right. We're being terrible people." Ichigo looked down in shame.

Watching her friends disagree with her made the horned girl feel guilt as well. Flapping her wings forward, she wrapped both of them in her arms in a massive hug, the succubus wanting to ease their minds.

"We'll just stay until the storm clears up, okay? Then we'll be out of their hair. Besides, what's the harm in seeing what this beautiful place looks like?"

Ichigo nodded, surrendering to her friend's request. She pecked Goro on the cheek and took his hand. 

"Just a few more hours, then we can go back to the car when the storm clears, ok?"

The blonde rolled his eyes with a little smile, and joined his friends in exploring the mansion.

  
An hour later, nearly every room had been looked over by the three, finding nothing even close to haunted in the mansion, and the extravagant household was comforting to the point that neither of them had remembered the storm taking place outside.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if this was our home." Ichigo studied the chandeliers hanging from the wall. "This isn't haunted like those empty mansions in those movies."

"I know, right?" Zero Two chirped, "The scariest thing in here so far is me."

They had a good chuckle, and entered the dining room, which had a large photo framed on one of its walls.

The photo was in black and white with tints of brown, the quality indicating that it was taken at least a century ago. A dark haired boy sat on a man's lap, another man showing an open toothed grin.

"Weird, people back then rarely smiled in photos." Goro scratched his head, Ichigo resting her chin on his shoulder.

They turned to see Zero Two gazing at the photo with the fondest look on her face, her eyes locked onto the little boy in the image.

"I don't know why, but looking at that boy makes me feel so happy, like I've known him for a long time. Something about him feels so... sweet."

Zero Two wasn't one to have emotional attachments to many things, besides her friends and candy. It always fascinated Goro whenever his demon friend found something she particularly liked.

"Too bad he's probably dead now, I know we would have made great friends."

She flew up to the photo and kissed the boy on it, a tear running down her attractive face.

Ichigo gagged. "I did not need to see that. C'mon Zero Two. I think the rain stopped." The bluenette and her tired boyfriend shuffled out of the room.

Zero Two took one last peek at the photograph before turning off the lights and flying out.

Before the succubus caught up to them at the exit, Zero Two hollered at the two. "Wait! Did we explore the attic yet?"

Goro yawned, knowing that the attic would be as big as the rest of the house.  
"Ok, but we're going straight after, no exceptions."

"Okay!" The oni flew up the stairs, letting the other two converse in peace.

"Hey Goro, it's been a crazy day, hasn't it?" Ichigo nervously fiddled her thumbs behind her back.

"It really has. An empty house and an excited demon are a terrible combo."

The shorter girl chuckled, creeping closer and closer to the blonde, her blush getting darker. "Goro... c-c-can-"

He leaned down and snatched her lips with his own, the bluenette squealing surprisingly. 

"Sorry, I should have given you one earlier." Goro looked away in shame.

"No apologies, I just needed my daily dose." His face reddened at her comment, and the blonde was about to lean in for a second kiss when...

"Guys! Guys! Look!" The two had completely forgotten about the oni in the attic, who always startled them at the worst possible times.

They rushed up to see Zero Two pointing at something across the attic.

Goro readjusted his glasses, squinting at the object the pinkette was interested in. He saw a giant wooden... box. Almost the size of a person. An engraving of a cross laid on top of the box.

"HOLY FUCK! IT'S A COFFIN!" The bluenette screeched and jumped into Goro's arms, her boyfriend feeling an aura of menace emanate from the coffin.

He'd heard of vampires when he was a child, but they never scared him in the slightest, believing the tales were false and an attempt for attention. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He laid Ichigo on the ground, telling Zero Two to look after her. He snuck up to the tomb, his fists clenched in fear. 

"Stop it Goro!"

One side of him thought. "You know as well as a nine year old child that such a silly concept can't be real."

"Oh, they're real, alright."

Another side of his mind fired back.

"Zero Two literally came out of a pentagram cultists drew on the ground. If that's possible, then so is this."

He continued tiptoeing up to the coffin, until he was near the lid. 

Ichigo yammered at him across the dark attic. "NO! STOP! THERE'S A CRUEL, OLD VAMPIRE IN THERE! HE'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD AND STOP TIME-"

"When in the world did you get the idea that vampires are time stoppers? What bizarre crap have you been watching?" Goro interrupted her.

"JUST DON'T OPEN IT!" The bluenette wailed, her protective nature going onto overdrive.

Goro, tired of being ordered around the whole day, yanked on the lid and slid it off.

He looked straight inside to see a boy with raven black hair, around his age, sleeping. The boy opened his eyes to see a bespectacled blonde staring at him in the coffin. His eyes widened in shock.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The boy in the coffin screamed, the blonde screaming back even louder, stumbling backwards and falling flat on the cold floor.

The black haired boy in the coffin shot out and huddled himself into a corner, sobbing and whimpering.

"P-p-please... please don't hurt me... I-I just want to be left alone, and sleep..." the unknown boy cried, fresh tears streaming down his pale face. When he opened his mouth to wail, Goro saw a pair of extra sharp canines.

Ichigo's mouth dropped in shock, expecting her boyfriend to be torn to shreds and turned into a human donut the moment he opened the tomb. 

Zero Two flew up to the shivering boy, wrapping her arms around his shaking body and pressing their chests together. The horned girl buried him in the crook of her neck and stroked his back, softly. His crying quieted down, and only the occasional sob and weep escaped his mouth. Goro watched in awe as the succubus comforted the vampire.

"There there, Darling, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you, just relax..." Zero Two rocked the body in her arms back and forth. The boy being embraced was reminded of a happier time, and nuzzled into her neck further, a giggle coming out of the oni. She peered at Goro and Ichigo. Giving a thumbs up to them, she flew over, the vampire boy in her hold squeezing her even tighter, wary of the two others in the attic.

"Ne, Darling, don't worry, we're your friends, you're safe with us." She soothed him, Ichigo giving the timid vampire a little wave and Goro smiling, all three of them hoping to calm the shy boy down.

"I'm Ichigo." The bluenette said, pointing to herself. "You're much more kinder than what others have told me about vampires."

"I'm Goro." The blonde rubbed the vampire's shoulder reassuringly. "We saw the picture of your great grandfather in the dining room."

"No, Goro, that's not his great granddaddy, that's the adorable boy I'm holding in my arms right now." Zero Two corrected him.

Ichigo was stupefied. "Bullshit." She called out. "He looks our age." 

"That's you in the dining room, right Darling?" Zero Two pressed their foreheads together, she could easily tell that he had instantly warmed up to the demon.

"Uh huh. I'm a young one! Only 185 years and counting... which I believe is the equivalent of an 18 year old human, my life's practically just started!" He smiled at the taller girl, who gave back an open mouthed smile, showcasing her sharp teeth.

"F-fangs..." he gasped.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" The horned girl slapped her forehead. She sweetly giggled, her voice like honey to the boy's ears. "My real name is incomprehensible to mortals, so I just go by Zero Two."

He noticed the wings behind her back. Stroking them, the succubus let out a surprised moan and pecked his forehead, the boy squealing in embarrassment and blushing furiously.

"Fufufufu... so cute. Tell us about yourself, Darling."

He mumbled to himself before getting the confidence to speak to the other three. 

"I'm H-Hiro. Hiro Fotia. I really miss my parents so I'm waiting for them here."

Ichigo covered her mouth with her hand, outraged. The poor thing was probably waiting decades for the only people he cared about to come back, and they had broken into his home and ambushed him in the middle of his nap.

"We're so sorry for invading your privacy and waking you up Hiro. I-I think we should be going." Goro started to stroll out of the attic when he heard Hiro call him.

"Wait! Goro! Stay!"

The blonde looked back at the vampire, who gave him a warm smile that made it impossible to for him to leave. The vampire continued.

"I-I haven't had company in so long, and you all are so nice, would you like something to eat? You can stay here tonight."

The blonde silently cheered to himself and high fived Ichigo, who answered. "YES. YES YES YES YES YES. THAT PIT STOP HAD THE WORST FOOD ON THE PLANET, SOMETHING ACTUALLY EDIBLE WOULD BE AMAZING!"

Hiro chuckled, Zero Two cuddling with the fanged boy animatedly. He wasn't expecting guests on such short notice, but maybe they could finally fill the lonely void in his heart.


	10. The Horrors Part 2- Sleepover

"Good night you two! Don't burn the entire house down, okay?" Ichigo waved to Zero Two and Hiro as the bluenette and her boyfriend went downstairs, leaving the succubus and vampire by themselves. As they heard the shut of a door, the pink haired girl turned on her feet, holding the boy's hands as she hopped up and down.

"Darling, whatcha wanna do?" The oni smiled sweetly at Hiro, the vampire looking away and a tiny tint of pink staining his cheeks.

"Umm... I'm not really sleepy or anything, do you wanna watch a movie?" The vampire thought of the massive screen in Zero Two's room, not having anything remotely close to the device at his home, although the mansion was much larger than the place that his three new friends shared.

"Mmhmm! Sounds great! I'm all fired up anyways!" The succubus grabbed the boy's hand, taking them to the girl's very pink room.

The oni switched on the television, the boy watching in awe as she navigated the tech. It seemed like magic to the vampire how all his life he had not seen quite a device like it.

The horned girl went over to the action category, enjoying the violence and explosions, (which reminded the oni of the place she came from.) and blindly picked the first flick that was there. The movie "Blade" started to play, the horned girl wrapping her friend up in blankets as he sat comfortably on her bed.

"I'm going to prepare some popcorn, Darling, just give me a few minutes, okay?" 

The vampire boy didn't reply, instead putting his lips on the girl's forehead, her horns especially, and making a loud smooching sound. It was a little something she enjoyed doing to him, and he decided to return the favor.

She giggled and flew out the room, optimism filling the house as she went downstairs into the kitchen.

While his succubus friend prepared a delicious snack, the vampire watched the screen, observing the scene that unfolded on the television curiously.

A handsome, but equally intimidating man with sunglasses and a trenchcoat walked up to a room full of vampires, the creatures covered head to toe in blood.

Hiro watched in horror as the man pulled out a shotgun and blasted one of the vampires to smithereens, continuing to go on a rampage around the room, the fanged beasts being reduced to ashes.

The boy dived under the blankets, not knowing how to operate the television and shut the movie off. He quietly whimpered, hoping Zero Two would come and save him.

  
The oni girl smothered the buttered popcorn in honey, hoping her Darling would not mind the sweetened flavor. A sweet person should like sweet things, after all. Carrying the bowl upstairs, her wings flapped cautiously, not wanting a single kernel to fall on the floor.

The door was right open, but she could not see the vampire on the bed. Carefully laying the bowl of snacks on her pillow, she noticed a bump in her blankets. 

Lifting the blanket up, she saw a little bat curling its wings around itself, supposedly trying to block out the noise on the screen. 

As she looked at the telly, seeing Blade drive a stake into a vampire's chest, turning the monster into dust, she glanced back at the scared bat. Putting two and two together, she grabbed the remote and shut the screen off, petting the bat affectionately on its head.

The bat quickly shifted back into its humanoid vampire form, Hiro wrapping his arms around the oni and sobbing into her neck, the girl horrified at what she had done to the innocent boy.

She lifted his face up, and peppered endless kisses around his pale face, the boy's tears being absorbed into her lips.

"I'm sorry Darling! I'm such an careless monster, a stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-"

The vampire put his finger over the succubus's lips, his tears removed from his face.

"I-it's ok, Zero Two, you didn't mean to pick that movie, I mean, we both didn't know it was about a vampire h-h-hunter..." He shuddered at the thought, until he eyed the popcorn on the pillow.

Taking a honey covered kernel, he inserted it into his mouth, shutting his eyes in tasteful bliss.

"Ummm!" The vampire savored the sweet snack, mouth full and smile present. He grabbed a kernel, placing it on the girl's tongue. Her mouth wrapped around the treat, also capturing the boy's finger. She sucked on it seductively, looking straight into his eyes. He yanked his finger out of her mouth, eyes popping out of his sockets.

"Ne, Darling, so yummy."

The vampire did not know if the girl was talking about the popcorn or his finger.

  
The two had decided to watch a movie with a lighter tone, the popcorn bowl finally emptied when the end credits rolled. It was midnight, the nocturnal creatures not experiencing the slightest hint of sleepiness.

Hiro leaned into Zero Two's shoulder, nibbling on her smooth neck, the succubus paying little attention to it.

However, the nibbling incited something deep inside the boy, and he felt something he thought he would not need to satisfy for a long time.

He separated himself from her neck, wanting to protect her.

She turned around and giggled. "Darling, what's wrong? I didn't mind at all!"

"N-no, it's not you, Zero Two, it's... just that I haven't had to... properly feed myself for a while."

"Hmm?" The horned girl cocked her head, confused on what the boy meant by proper feeding.

"Umm... well.... vampires, like me, have to suck blood every 5 years to stay immortal. Otherwise I'd crumble into dust like what happened when the scary man stabbed the vampire in the movie before..."

Zero Two nodded, letting the boy continue with little worry.

"Normal food can sustain me, but provides so little energy compared to a blood drain. The last time I bloodsucked was on some roadkill near my house. I don't hunt innocent creatures, ever. But I-I'm so hungry..."

The horned girl looked at him in pity, instinctively wrapping the vampire around in a hug, pressing his face to her neck.

"W-wait! Zero Two! I don't want to hurt you..."

"Don't worry Darling, I'll be completely fine, now drink up!" The oni encouraged him.

Hiro nervously tapped the skin of her neck with his fangs, the horned girl kissing the top of his head, removing all of the doubt from the youthful vampire.

He sank his fangs into her neck, blood trickling into his mouth. It was the sweetest liquid he had ever tasted, reminding him of chocolate and some of the treats that his Pop had made him over a century ago. A happy tear pooled near his eye.

While he drained her, Zero Two stroked his back tenderly, not wanting the boy to feel scared about using her body as an energy source. When he had finished, he wiped his mouth, blushing and caressing the wound he had left behind.

Hiro watched as the deep bite marks left on Zero Two's throat started to close up, the girl's demonic healing factor reversing all signs of damage to her perfect skin.

She smiled, nuzzling her horns against his forehead, her wings vibrating.

"See Darling? I feel better really quickly."

"That's quite a m-miraculous gift you have, Zero Two." He then embraced her. "Thank you so much for letting me feed off of you... is there anything I can do in return?"

She squeezed his body, a wave of desire washing over her due to his bite on her neck.

"Say Darling... a succubus also has alternate ways to get energy without eating food, as well. However, I'm not as dependent on it as you are, so I've never had to do it before."

Hiro looked up at her. "What does a succubus do when they need quick sustenance?"

"The people at school are so mean and ugly, so I haven't gotten any practice, but I think it works like this."

She launched forward and mashed their mouths together eagerly. Her lips slid over his, and the boy moaned loudly. She hungrily began to suckle on his lips, her tongue wrapping around his and their bodies being pressed closer together.

Hiro felt her fangs gently press into his tongue, feeling something under his waist tighten. The girl controlled the vampire's body in her arms like a puppeteer, knowing specific areas of his body would elicit certain reactions.

Her knee went between his legs, and the succubus felt his covered rod tickle her thigh.

When their lips at last parted, Hiro panted as his captor massaged his excitement with her leg.

"I didn't expect my first lip kiss to be so delicious, I want more, so much more..."

Her pupils dilated and the oni drooling, she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, her bra in front of the boy's face. He sputtered at the sight, not knowing much about girls in the first place, and attracted to the beautiful mounds.

The succubus yanked off his shirt at light speed before asking the boy warmly,

"Awww! Are you enjoying my body, pervert?"

Her bra fell to the floor, Hiro's tightness in his lower region threatening to explode out of his pants. Her pink nipples were truly a sight to look at, and the vampire was more than fascinated by Zero Two's body.

The girl's underwear was quickly discarded, her exposed genitals dripping a clear liquid that Hiro had never seen before.

"Zero Two?"

"Darling?"

"Y-You're really ravishing." 

The oni beamed at the praise, her feet reaching forward and clamping the boy's pajamas. Using her toes to grasp the garments and pull them back, there was only one layer left. Going back for seconds, she removed the final piece of clothing hiding her Darling's member from her.

It stood up proudly, contrasting the embarrassment on the vampire's face.

"Zero Two? What are you trying to- uh!~"

Without warning, Zero Two's feet found his length and began massaging it passionately. The curve of her soles perfectly fit the shape of his member, pulling against the boy's penis as she lifted her feet up slightly, and pushed back down. 

A little wetness came out of his tip, getting on her pinky toe as the stimulating rubdown increased in intensity.

Hiro's head rested on Zero Two's soft pillow, unable to control his moans as the oni watched his reactions closely.

"I couldn't settle for just a kiss, my sweet vampire, and it seems like you're really enjoying this."

"Z-Zero Two. Ah~. Succubi feed on k-kisses?" Hiro's nipples hardened on his flat chest as his winged partner continued her attack in amusement.

"Not just kisses, my Darling." She rubbed his member a bit faster. "I can feed on raw passion, at least that's what Goro read in the Demonomicon." 

"This feels really... nice, like I'm about to release a lot of stress at once." The boy softly grunted, observing his member jerk in her touch.

The precum coated both Hiro's member and Zero Two's feet, sweat running down the oni's temple as she worked. She predicted an orgasm was near.

"Ne, Darling, let it all out. I want to taste you." 

Hiro thrusted his length up at the same time as Zero Two, the horniness making him lose grip on reality. The girl smirked and pressed on his tip using her big toe, and Hiro felt something rush up his rod.

"Zero T-Two! I can't stop! AHHHH!"

Ropes of sticky, white passion erupted from the boy's penis, the girl watching in delight as his seed launched into the air and landed on her feet. She rubbed him a few extra times, wanting to draw out the vampire's moans more.

Hiro cried out as an overload of pleasure took place in his lower region. Dopamine flooded his brain, his every nerve screaming in glee as his ejaculation finally ended. 

He felt her toe poke his lips, the sticky liquid covering his mouth.

"Darling, say Ahh." 

Hiro opened his mouth to welcome her semen coated foot. Cleaning her sole with his tongue first, he individually sucked on each toe, Zero Two giggling at the tickling sensation.

Leaning back onto her pillow, Hiro moaned once more as the oni energetically wrapped her mouth around his convulsing penis, sucking all of the sperm off of his member. She moved up to sit on his legs and rolled the creamy white goop in her mouth, savoring it.

"A lovely taste. Gives me the sense of danger yet it lingers on my tongue like honey."

"Zero Two? That felt so amazing..." The vampire held her hands gingerly as his eyes started to droop.

Hiro jolted back to reality when he felt his member being encapsulated by warm flesh. He looked at the area where their privates met, and realized that he had entered her.

"The union of a vampire and a succubus, hmm? I wonder what'll happen?"

Zero Two questioned as she rose up a little bit and went down on the boy's member, the slick rod being engulfed by her insides.

His reaction was instant and the black haired boy moaned loudly, his partner taking it as a signal to immediately continue, their genitals meeting eachother in such bliss that the oni began vocalizing her pleasure as well.

She stopped for a second, the boy whimpering in disappointment and cutely trying to thrust upwards to no avail, wanting more.

With her Darling trapped under her, she squeezed his hands, their eyes locked onto eachother.

She leaned down and kissed his nose, an evil grin crossing her face.

"Enjoy the ride, Darling."

The duo pounded into eachother roughly, neither showing any signs of stopping. Squelching sounds from their penetration filled the room.

Several minutes passed, the boy being ridden starting to feel that amazing sensation before the white, sticky liquid came out of the hole he peed from. Her slit felt even better than her feet, and his thrusts started to get faster.

"Zero Two... I c-can't handle it anym-more..."

She hugged him as her vagina kept swallowing his member, their chests mashing into one another.

"Ne Darling, let's cum together, ok?"

The vampire locked his lips with the succubus, clutching her wings as her nipples rubbed his. His mouth opened to let out a moan, his tongue lovingly dancing with hers.

"ZERO TWOOOOO!"

"DAAAAAALING♡~!"

Hiro wiggled in her hold as his length exploded and filled up the hungry succubus, Zero Two releasing a happy scream as his energy left from his body and deeply entered hers.

She held them close, absorbing the pleasure emanating from the vampire. She knew that she wouldn't need dinner for a long time from the energy overload she had just received from her Darling's orgasms.

"That's how a succubus properly feeds, Darling." She caressed his cheek.

The two beasts laid on Zero Two's lone pillow, the curtains blocked up to the point where no sunlight could come in and burn Hiro's skin. The vampire shut off the lamp, curling himself around her naked body, mushing his face in her breasts and looking up at her. The glowing red horns and eyes peered back at him, having a hypnotic effect on the boy.

"Zero Two, this is much more comfy than my coffin."

"Right? And you can wake me up if you have any bad dreams-"

"I don't think I'll have any bad dreams after what you did for me, honey."

She squealed at the nickname he used for her and put him into a lip lock. Their kiss only ending when they had to gasp for air.

He snuggled into the succubus's embrace, at last his lack of sleep catching up to him.

"S-Sweet dreams Zero Two... thank you... for letting me stay here with Goro and Ichigo."

"Not a problem at all, I love having you over... Oh? Did I forget to mention?"

"Hmm?" The vampire was puzzled. What possibly could his demon friend have forgotten to say to him?

"...I love you, Darling."

Hiro happily wailed as he bear hugged the succubus, the person who had brung color back into his gray life truly and undoubtedly cared about him.

He blushed in the dark, not that it mattered, her night vision tracking his reaction like a hawk. Hiro giving her a smackeroo on her lips one last time before succumbing to sleep. 

Zero Two stroked his tired body, hearing him whisper "I love you too...." into her sensitive ear. 

Who would've thought the oni's first time would be taken by such a bashful bloodsucker? She thought.

Wrapping their bodies tightly around another, she drifted off to sleep, the two horrors letting the silence of the morning take over the house. 

Zero Two would make sure her Darling enjoyed their sleepovers to the fullest.


	11. Hiro the Hero- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU

Vibrations channeled throughout the city street as people frantically weaved through traffic, the citizens all running in the same direction.

A floating mechanical terror one could mistake for alien spacecraft pounded into a building with its guns, the plasma waves ripping through the windows and walls like paper.

However, someone in particular was running towards the threat, clashing against the wave of evacuation as others slammed into his shoulders on their way to get to safety.

"Excuse me, scuse me, coming through." The boy spoke in a tone too quiet to be heard amidst the chaos, not a single person hearing his request.

The withdrawn boy's first day on the job wasn't the most peaceful per se, and it was made even worse when his sidekick had called in sick that day. He would have to take on the threat himself.

He finally made it to the entrance of the gargantuan bank, a few officers guarding over the perimeter. As he tried to enter the burning structure, they gave him a frantic nod, their nervousness adding even more stress to his current situation.

Dashing into the bank, the rumbling of energy blasts shook the walls, the boy feeling as if he was going to collapse into the floor at any given second. The only thing keeping him from a full out panic attack was the fact that everyone had evacuated the area. 

Rushing up the stairs to get to the 17th floor, which would normally drain the short boy of all his energy on a casual day, he shuddered as his comm link lost its signal, most likely due to the power of the blasts. However, there was no turning back.

As he got there, he felt the vibrations stop, his feet planted into the ground as he tiptoed around the various tables and vaults that made up the floor.

Suddenly, he saw a red blur streak through the air as papers and other objects were knocked back.

The adrenaline in his veins had skyrocketed, his heart pounding in his chest as something zoomed through the entire floor like an angry bolt of lightning. What it was, the boy had no idea.

He hadn't noticed a single time how his arms started to crackle with energy, his body's fight or flight response on overdrive.

Out of everyone else, why did they have to send him? He wasn't calm and collected, didn't have the strong, confident mindset that was needed for his occupation, and well, he had absolutely zero experience in taking out crime. A poodle would have made a better superhero than him.

He took a fighting stance, his body awkwardly raising a knee in a pose he had seen in a movie, although he didn't know what he was going to do from this point. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning the room for the red flash he saw earlier. Sweat poured down his temples, and silence washed over the area.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" 

A voice, sickly sweet like honey, tickled the boy's ear, a shiver went up his spine and he jumped up in surprise.

"Eep!"

A soft giggle ran through the air at the boy's reaction, he could feel eyes on his back.

He turned around to see darkness.

"W-who's there?" The boy stammered, sounding more like a mouse than a man.

A figure strode out of the shadows, clad in a dark red suit with an S on it.

His heart stopped. It was Strelitzia! He had heard of her before, the most notorious supervillain to ever step foot into Apus City! 

Her powers were said to extend from flaming lasers to as far as complete invulnerability to virtually everything thrown at her. She truly was a force to be reckoned with.

However, as the shadowy figure stepped out, he saw the supervillain's face. Long flowing pink hair complimented by red streaks near her gorgeous teal eyes froze the boy in place.

On top of her head were shining, crystalline points that would be considered demonic to say the least, but he found her horns enchanting. In fact, Strelitzia was the most beautiful person the boy had ever laid his eyes upon. 

He kept his guarding stance, the energy coursing through his arms completely fading away. 

Shit. Not like the overclock would work on her in the first place.

She smiled and strode up to him, hands behind her back, before he knew it, the girl was in his face, energetically sniffing him like a puppy. 

The flustered rookie hero stepped back, eyes wide at the horned villain's actions, no hostility could be felt emanating from her presence, but curiosity instead.

She was gone.

How the hell was she so fast? The boy couldn't call backup, and knew he didn't have a fighting chance at taking down the villain. He couldn't even detect her!

The girl appeared at his side, sticking out her tongue and slowly running it up his cheek. Her tongue was incredibly soft, and he could feel the saliva coat his cheek. 

"U-uhh!" He moaned. What was she planning?

She chuckled at her flabbergasted prey, the black haired boy equally as fascinated by her.

She caressed his cheek with such softness that he instinctively leaned into her hand. Her sharp claws made an effort to stay away from his skin, and the weirdest feeling coursed throughout the boy's body.

"I like you already... what's your name?" The villain's sugary voice reminded him of a siren from the tales of old, and the boy no longer had control over his body.

"Hiro the H-Hero. I'm here to s-stop you..."

She gently grabbed his chin, not paying attention to the fighting stance he was in, knowing not a single punch would be thrown from him.

"It doesn't seem like you want to stop me, my Darling hero~." 

Hiro winced, the girl had complete power over the situation, and she had read him like a book.

The supervillain observed his costume, a black carbon fiber suit with bright blue highlights. With two fingers, she grasped the domino mask on his face and pulled it off.

The boy felt exposed, his costume supplied a large amount of confidence for him, and removing his mask was the equivalent of crippling him.

He didn't notice the small droplet that had pooled in his eye until the girl traced it with her finger, removing it and letting the boy see his tear roll around on her fingertip.

"Don't cry..." she watched his tensed up face, trying to comfort him. "You look wonderful without a mask on." She leaned her head to the side, a soothing grin appearing.

The last thing Hiro wanted the day before was to befriend a criminal, but something about Strelitzia felt very welcoming to the young hero.

"Is this your... first time doing something like this?" The girl broke him out of his trance, her eyes like jewels.

"Y-y-yes... I have no idea what I'm doing." Hiro admitted, he had started to let down his emotional walls, as the villain wanted to listen.

Her arms wrapped around his back, drawing him in for a warm embrace. His chin laid on her shoulder. She felt the boy return the favor, surrendering to her hold.

It had been so long since Hiro had been hugged, her calming effect on him leaving him speechless.

"I understand. It's going to be ok, Darling. I'll teach you all the tricks." Her mouth mushed into his ear, tingles traveling through his spine.

"R-really?" The timid boy whimpered, Strelitzia's dark, ripped cape acting as a blanket for the both of them.

"Of course. Every good hero needs a villain to be complete." She let him rest on her, his blush spreading to his ears, making them warm to the touch.

With that, the supervillain loosened her hold on him, arms draping over his back. He still clung on, holding onto her waist as if he would die as a result of letting go. She laughed at his efforts.

"You and I are going to get along very well, Darling. I know, for sure."

The horned supervillain laid her lips on his cheek, giving him a tender kiss. 

  
"I have what I need, looks like our time is up."

Hiro glanced behind him to see the aircraft still hovering in the air, waiting for Strelitzia to board.

As the girl zoomed back to her ship at the speed of sound, the boy asked her one last question.

"W-wait! What's your name?"

"My name? Zero Two..."

A wave of feeling shocked the young hero's mind, the name the girl called herself causing his brain to do somersaults in his head.

Before he could question her more, she stepped inside the menacing skyship.

"...We'll be seeing eachother soon, my Darling♡."

Before the hatch of her ship closed, the beautiful villain waved charmingly at Hiro, blowing a kiss.

Even as the supervillain escaped the scene, Hiro stood in the ruins of the walls, watching the ship become a dot and slowly disappear into the sky. Never in a million years would he have expected to meet such an interesting opponent.

The vaults of the bank had been completely untouched, not a single cent being taken by Zero Two. 

However, it was not money the girl had stolen from her attack on the building.

  
It was his heart.


	12. Hiro the Hero- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut scene this time, Hiro the Hero will be sequential like The Horrors.

Let me see him, LET ME SEE HIM!"

The blue haired police officer raced across the precinct, accompanied by a panting blonde, trying to stop her but failing to outpace the worried girl.

The boy held his hand out in front of him, trying to get her to slow down, his voice coming out in a breath as running and talking at the same time was torture for his lungs.

"I-Ichigo... wait up..."

"WE CAN'T WAIT GORO! HIRO COULD BE HURT, SERIOUSLY HURT AND WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!"

When the two finally made it to the infirmary, they hurriedly slammed the door open with the impact to crack a doorknob. Inside was their black haired friend, looking completely fine and perhaps, even healthier than before.

"There's absolutely no signs of damage, in fact, I don't think the two even fought at the disaster site." The purple haired medic observed the rookie hero's arm, surprised at the state he was in.

Hiro waved at his friends, who were soaked in sweat from their frantic rush to get to him. Ichigo stumbled forward, only to land in his arms.

The police officer started to wail, ecstatic from her friend's safety and unleashing her built up stress in his hold.

"HIRO! YOU'RE OKAY! WE WERE SO SCARED FOR YOU, THAT M-MISSION WAS THE STUPIDEST THING COMMAND COULD HAVE ASSIGNED TO YOUUUUU!"

Goro patted the bluenette's shoulder, the sidekick staring at the rookie hero. He also began to rant about Hiro's situation.

"Why the hell would they send you up against the most powerful supervillain to date?! You haven't even stopped a purse snatcher after you got your license!"

Hiro shushed the both of them, wanting to ease the negative emotions in the infirmary.

"Guys... I was completely fine."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FINE? SUPER STRENGTH AND LASERS AGAINST SOME EERIE BLUE GLOW IN YOUR HANDS IS NOT FINE AT ALL!"

Hiro internally agreed with Ichigo's statement. Never in a million years would his powers stand a chance against Strelitzia's. However, now wasn't the time to be comparing abilities.

"I umm... m-managed to talk Zero- I mean Strelitzia out of taking things from the bank." It wasn't a complete lie, the horned supervillain hadn't stolen any of the stored funds for herself.

Goro tilted his head. His friend wasn't a good liar at all, but the report from earlier indicated that only a few walls had been shot down at the scene and nothing else had occurred. 

The blonde even noticed a blush on his black haired friend's face when he mentioned the supervillain. What could have she done to get the rookie to act so bashful?

Goro shook his head wildly, the world had gotten so confusing ever since Ichigo and Hiro decided to join the city's crime fighting forces. Not wanting to be left out, and having a knack for using his tech to hack into databases with ease, he became Hiro the Hero's sidekick, The Antimancer. If only he had been beside the other boy when it all happened.

"Chief said you could have tommorow off, especially after command decided to send their newest rookie on a nearly impossible mission." The bluenette chirped at his side. Being the niece of the chief of police, and a fine leader, she was trusted with managing the activity of the now publicly supported superheroes.

"It's been a long day, and besides, you're probably starving!" 

  
The rookie took a long, hard sip of the brown liquid in his mug, the coffee scalding the back of his throat as he downed the entire cup in one sitting. Ichigo peered at him across the table with a bewildered look on her face. 

She remembered about his low tolerance for caffeine, and how a single drop past noon made him stay up until the early morning. A small chuckle escaped from her as her friend cringed in pain from consuming so much hot fluid at once.

"You're always welcome at our place Hiro, remember that." The shorter girl smiled as the feeling of him secure in her household kept the mood upbeat.

The boy being talked to wasn't paying attention, but was instead staring off into the clouds, where the girl who had been plaguing his mind had escaped off to.

"I'm telling you Nana, it was definitely him, no lies, it was him!"

A redhead rolled her tired eyes as a pinkette yapped about the "amazing encounter" that occurred earlier in the day.

"So you're telling me that this person is your... what was it again, your Precious?"

The pinkette slammed her hands down on the table in frustration, her inhuman strength almost creating some cracks.

"For the sixtieth time, it's Darling! That boy those disgusting humans sent after me is definitely ONE HUNDRED percent my Darling-"

"You're lucky we're 2,000 meters in the air, Zero Two. Your voice can get loud enough to wake up an entire nation sometimes." The redhead glared at the passionate oni, silencing her with her eyes alone.

The horned girl grumbled and returned to removing her suit, the lightweight but tight fitting armor breaking off into multiple plates and flopping onto the floor.

Zero Two then removed the metallic headband holding her horns prisoner with a click. A happy sigh of relief shot out of her as she felt truly free for once.

The pinkette sat beside Nana as the redhead navigated the ship's path. A blue flicker of light on the virtual diagram in front of them appeared, and the excited oni pointed at the beacon with a grin.

"There Darling is. It was a perfect chance to try out the tracker Hachi made." A smug grin made its way to Zero Two's face.

"I hope you used your brain and put it onto his skin and not an article of clothing. He could discard it at any moment."

"Re-lax Nana! I'm not like those simpletons, I'm the Strelitzia, the baddest rogue in all of Apus to date! I made the chip go onto his cheek..." The pinkette's cheeks went red as she recalled how she transferred the tiny tracking chip on her lips to the boy.

"I still don't believe he is that strange boy from back then." Nana smirked. "There are millions upon millions of inhabitants under our feet, and a random person you ran into in an attempted bank robbery is automatically him?"

"He is not strange! And yes, it is him, I can recognize it all! That innocent face! His messy mop of dark hair! Even that adorable voice..."

"How would you recognize a person's voice if you have not seen them for ages?" The woman cut her off. "That's the most unintelligible thing I've heard in this last decade!"

"I have calculated exactly how his voice would sound 15 years from the day we met!" The pinkette announced proudly. Nana tried to stop herself from shivering in disgust.

"You are the ACTUAL definition of creepy. Now please put a shirt on before I vomit, Zero Two."

Nana pointed to the girl's naked form, the supervillain not wearing anything under her red armor and preferring to stride around the ship with her full glory on display.

"Fine, Fine! But let me explain my plan!" The pinkette put on a soft white dress as she twirled around the cockpit eagerly, her bare feet effortlessly dancing and sliding across the floor. Faint rays from the sunset in front of them added tints of orange to Zero Two's clothing as the horned villain continued to discuss her masterstroke.

"We'll drop by Darling and, well... not really kidnap him, but let him enjoy the comforts of our ship!"

"And what do you suppose we do with a rookie hero?"

"We show him why we're doing all of this, let Darling see our side of the story. Young ones aren't as stubborn as those old dogs we're used to!"

"You want him to join us?"

"I want Darling to know his villain well! To get comfortable with us and have a second family! We'll get him to remember what he did for us all those years ago..." 

So much had happened over the past 7 hours, and the last phase of their plan was about to come into place.

She pictured herself holding him close, dancing with the boy in moonlight as hearts formed in her pupils. 

Tommorow, he would be all hers.


	13. Hiro the Hero- Part 3

"You asked to see me, son?"

The old man peered up from his desk, his mechanical eye shifting upwards at a faster rate, unsettling the boy in the office.

"Yes, Dr. Franxx."

Hiro's eyes roamed around the room, glancing at the various awards the elderly man in front of him had received for scientific breakthroughs. Everyone admired the doctor for being skilled in shockingly multiple fields of science, assisting in creating the police robots which patrolled the streets and was working on creating a compound which could work as a countermeasure against the superpowered villains who terrorized the city.

The doctor's hand lifted up to pat the boy on the shoulder, the metal fingers digging into his shirt.

"I've heard you've ran into Strelitzia recently. Came out unscathed."

Hiro cringed at the name the man used for the horned girl. It seemed that to everyone else she was just a villain, an incarnation of pure evil. The others only saw a cruel, ruthless facade, when her real personality was only known by him. 

"There was no fight."

Dr Franxx's steel jaw contorted in a way which Hiro could roughly interpret as a smile. 

"I expected that you two would get along."

The boy didn't know what the doctor was playing at, and kept his guard up despite the firm hand on his shoulder .

"How would you know such a thing?"

"You have a gift, boy. You are one of the rare cases where those with great power refuse to give in to greed and rebel against society. Even a criminal like Strelitzia would admire that."

Dr. Franxx had a point. Only two people in the city with a rare ability worked for law enforcement, Hiro being half of this.

"Doctor, she seemed so different from the way everyone talked about her. Zer- I mean Strelitzia was kind, compassionate, and well, warm."

"That could mean that she has accepted you as a worthy opponent. A superhero-villain relationship is very important."

Hiro recalled how vulnerable he was during the entire encounter. "Worthy" would be the last word he would use to describe himself in that memory.

"When I looked at her, Dr. Franxx, it felt so... familiar, like I had met her in a past life."

Hiro noticed the doctor almost choke after hearing that, and the small amount of remaining human skin on his face went pale.

"T-There's a reason for that, Hiro. You two are incomplete parts of eachother. Ying and Yang, an angel and a devil."

For the first time, the rookie felt guilt emanate from the elderly man, who was a prideful role model for the entirety of the boy's short life. 

"Dr. Franxx, everything ok?"

"No, son. Demons I have not yet slain have returned to torment me."

Hiro's confusion was vast, and his suspicion rose tenfold. 

The sweating doctor continued to profess his worries to the confuzzled rookie.

"I have... done terrible things. Many, many terrible things that I cannot undo. When it all comes together, I beg you to forgive me."

His grip on the boy's shoulder was threatening to almost fracture his delicate bones, and Hiro laid his hand on top to ease him.

"Doctor, what could you have possibly done?"

"Please son, leave me alone, I have something to work on that needs urgent attention."

Hiro backed away, his eyes scrunched in confusion. Not wanting to press the situation further, he nodded and opened the door to leave.

"And Hiro..."

The boy spun his head around to see something he never would have anticipated before.

The once proud doctor's lone fleshy eye watered up, a tear slamming down onto the document on his desk.

"...when you meet Strelitzia again, tell her... I'm sorry."

  
The black haired boy stood as tall as he could on the flat roof of the office building, eyes piercing into the starry sky and ignoring the bustling metropolis in front of him.

Goro and Ichigo were supposed to meet up with him, but the only person the rookie was truly excited to meet was Zero Two, the supposed supervillain who had taken over his life. 

He reimagined her adorable laugh, the way her fingers danced upon his skin, and the warm embrace that came with it all.

How anyone could call her a plight on this earth was unknown to him.

She obviously saw something in him, but what was it?

He restlessly circled around the roof, the reason behind Dr. Franxx's sadness too difficult to contemplate.

He had done something to her, begging for her forgiveness in his last statement. There could be dark secrets between those two that were not unveiled to him and the others.

The air around him appeared distorted, as if the air particles started to shift in response to something taking over the space.

The boy assumed that his eyes were playing tricks on him and shook his head side to side to clear his mind.

Wouldn't it be funny if she came out of nowhere and surprised him?

As if on response to his request, he felt soft, cottony breathing on his nape.

Arms of an angel curled around his stomach, making his heart jump happily in his chest.

When a chin tickled his shoulder, he giggled and turned his face, heart beating at sound speed, to see the face which alleviated all of the stored anxiety that had gathered since her departure.

Zero Two rubbed her horns affectionately against his forehead, her fingers tickling his belly gently.

"Found you, Darling."


	14. Hiro the Hero- Part 4

The boy turned his body around to meet the girl's, chests pressing into eachother and fingers in her hair.

The rookie hero and the supervillain held eachother in a tight embrace, the aroma of flowers and strawberries even stronger than the perfume Ichigo used.

The horned girl dipped down to lap at his neck, smooth tongue caressing the skin and Hiro letting out a slight moan.

She looked back up to giggle at her work, the boy leaning into her.

"Z-Zero Two?"

He stroked her cheek with his hand, happily sobbing at her arrival. Her clawed hand laid on top of his, a loud thump coming from behind them.

Hiro saw the ship which had attacked the bank materialize out of the distorted air, the cloaking field deactivated. The hatch opened and the oni grasped his trembling hand, a gentle smile soothing him as she guided him to the heavily armored dreadnought.

Walking up the steps hand in hand, the hatch shut with a hiss, and Hiro's eyes explored the spacious ship, a mobile base which appeared to be even comfier than his own home.

A man, sporting dark blue hair in a buzz cut with a stone cold expression, strode out, accompanied by a redhead female who smirked at the two.

The man's eyes froze Hiro in his tracks, before something close to a quarter grin shifted his dry lips.

"That's him, alright."

Hiro decided not to question what he meant and squeezed Zero Two's hand, her eyes gleaming bright red in excitement, the woman rushing over.

"Zero Two, calm down, we can't have you firing your lasers in the ship."

The oni's eyes returned to its teal color, releasing her happiness by wrapping her arms around Hiro and twirling him around in the air with ease.

"H-holy crap!" The boy exclaimed in shock at the villain's great strength, the horned girl then rubbing her cheeks against his tenderly.

"See Nana? It all came together." The pinkette smirked at the woman, the redhead rolling her eyes.

"The ship's on autopilot right now." The man tapped a button, the walls and floor of the ship becoming transparent, showing the current high altitude. Hiro stumbled back at the sudden change, and fell into Zero Two's hold, the villain almost busting a gut at his reaction.

"Hiro Darling..." The pinkette pointed to the blue haired man. "... this is Hachi. You'll come to really like him. He's very funny."

The glare that was stuck on Hachi's face did not change at all. Hiro tried to stare away, his eyes landing on the redhead. Coincidentally, Zero Two pointed at her.

"This is Nana, she didn't think you were him, hmmf!"

Who was him? Why were these 3 obsessing over this person? Nana strolled forward to stand only a meter away from the black haired rookie hero, observing him.

Her hand raised up to hover in front of his face, Nana's pupils disappearing and the white of her eyes turning into a glowing azure.

Hiro felt a tingling sensation in his brain as if something was filing every tissue of the organ, organizing it into multiple parts.

"Wow..." the redhead uttered, fingers twisting around, tickling the inside of Hiro's head. "... I think you could be right after all, Zero Two."

Hiro could not focus due to the sensation in his brain, astonishment washing over Nana's face. 

"Ah... there we go. These neurons have been completely put to rest, I only need to excite them..."

The tingling sensation in Hiro's brain came to a pause, and Nana drew her hand back, clenching it into a fist.

"Now... Hiro. Take a deep breath."

"Wait! For what?" The boy yelped as the woman took a stance, not replying to him.

Nana quickly thrusted her hand out in front of his eyes, a shockwave of energy rippling through the boy's brain and sending his head back.

Hiro's vision went fuzzy... and darkness overtook everything.

Hiro opened his eyes to see the entrance of a tall building, the entrance inscribed with "FRANXX LABORATORY". Children around him jumped up and down hysterically, an adult waving their hands to calm the little ones down.

In the crowd, Hiro could see a head of blue hair, a little girl piping up. She almost looked like Ichigo.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, the boy turning around to see an excited blonde kid, a pair of glasses to complement his look.

Upon realizing that he was shorter than this child, it all came together.

Hiro was stuck in the past, but he didn't particularly remember his 3rd Grade class, or was it 2nd Grade? Anyways, he didn't recall going on a trip to Franxx Laboratory, ever.

"Boys and Girls! Are you ready to go inside?"

"YES, MS. MISA!" The children chirped. Hiro noticed that he couldn't control his own voice, and his mouth moved on its own.

"Stay in two lines, everyone!" The woman led the group of children inside, the staff waving at them.

The young Goro poked his side. "Hey Hiwo, did you hear what the science-people here are doing?"

"Hmm?" The boy scrunched his eyebrows. Hiro internally chuckled at how his friend pronounced his name.

"They are making um... super juise! Juise that turns people into superheewos!"

"WHAT?" The young Hiro replied. He was a huge fan of Apusman, a hero who had been watching over the city from crime and villainy before he was even born. The idea of more superheroes was a terrific idea to his youthful mind.

"Hehe... maybe we could see it wight now!" Goro chuckled. Hiro nodded and the class awed at the many different technologies that could be seen through thick glass walls.

In one of these testing rooms, a mecha, around the size of 3 people, flexed its fingers and started to lurk around the floor.

The children stopped in silence, watching the robot curl its hand into a fist.

With a loud smash, the mech tore into a locked door set up in front of it with no effort, the class cheering and clapping at the destruction.

A gray haired man clad in a lab coat, metal making up the majority of his body, limped forward on a cane. Hiro tried not to laugh, the scientist reminding him of a man named Dr. Wily from his favorite video game.

"Hello children, I am Dr. Franxx." The old man tipped his head, the children being forced to return a greeting by Ms. Misa.

"You have just seen the prototype model of the Franxx Police Bot M9. Ready to keep your streets safe, and your money safer."

However, not one of the children heard the doctor, moving down the hall to view more inventions.

The old man grumbled and looked at his watch, as if trying to see how much more time the little demons would stay at his laboratory.

Hiro walked up to the doctor, tugging on his coat. The man's wrinkled face looked back at him.

"U-um... Dr. Franxx... Is it true that your making... superhero juice?"

The mechanical man chuckled, the robotic filter on his voice unsettling the little boy.

"Yes, my son. But it is far from ready. Now follow your friends." A metal finger pointed at Ichigo waving rapidly at Hiro.

"Hey slacker! Hurry up!"

Hiro rushed back to her, the bluenette laughing as his little legs almost slipped on a spill, a janitor barking at him to stay out of the way.

An intimidated Hiro grasped Goro and Ichigo's hands, the children swinging his arms back and forth happily.

Hiro internally wondered why this memory had been repressed, and didn't see anything particularly wrong that would cause him to forget this trip.

As the class walked by yet another set of rooms, an ear piercing shrill resonated throughout the hallway.

The little Ichigo jumped into Goro's arms, both of them blubbering in fear.

The class began to wail loudly at the sound, the teacher failing to shush them this time.

"A-alright boys and girls... d-don't worry. Someone just slipped and fell..."

The children and Ms. Misa hurried to the exit, the teacher waving at Dr. Franxx while Hiro stayed planted on his feet.

"Hiwo! L-let's go back to the bus..." Goro was trembling in his boots, blue hair buried in his chest.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, you guys can wait for me." He gave them a wink, the two rushing out the door.

Hiro peered at some lab personnel go up to the door where the shrieking came from, and rise up a card to unlock the door.

The black-haired boy snuck behind their legs, his height and quiet steps concealing him.

As the lab workers walked down a flight of stairs, unknowing of the curious child behind them, Hiro overheard their murmuring.

"Shit. Did they forget to sedate her again?"

"Of course! The guards down there can't complete a task with more than two steps."

"I wonder what they're giving her now."

"Heard the doc say something like energy absorption. Yeesh, how strong are they gonna make her until she breaks out and terrorizes the city?"

"Relax! We know her weakness! She's completely powerless before it."

Hiro was terrified at their discussion. He knew the superhero serum was in work, but now it didn't sound as exciting as he thought, especially with those noises of pain and suffering.

Guards raced across the bottom floor, an announcement coming over the speaker.

"Remain calm. Subject 002 is under control. You may return to your stations."

Hiro snuck around, jumping under a table whenever a guard or lab worker passed by.

Slowly, he progressed through the floor, hearing something being thrashed around violently, chains, perhaps?

Making his way to a door labeled "Strelitzia Project", he gulped as he heard a yelp.

Holding his stomach, he glanced through the tiny window to see a horrifying sight.

A girl, skin red like a lobster, wiggled around in dark chains weakly, a shiny black cover obscuring her eyes. Crimson horns sat on top of her head, and sharp teeth gritted in her mouth.

A robotic limb reached forward to point a laser at her forearm. As an automated voice muttered "Commencing Durability Test.", a beam of energy ripped into her arm, blue blood flying around the room and splattering onto the window. The scream he had heard earlier repeated itself, and Hiro's stomach couldn't take it anymore.

He vomited onto the floor, bile sleeping into the cracks in the floor tiles. He hadn't even had a second to process the moment.

A guard spoke into a device on his arm. "We need to dig into her skin deeper."

Hot tears rained down Hiro's cheeks. Was this really the true face of Franxx Laboratory? Exploiting innocent children and subjecting them to endless torture in hopes of creating a superhero?

As the energy wave decimated her little red fingers, Hiro wailed in shock as tears could be seen seeping out of the black visor the girl had on.

The guard jerked his head around to see a little boy banging on the glass.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" 

Hiro, fed up with their treatment of the little girl, screamed in anger as his tiny fist slammed down on a button outside the door, blood coming from his fingers as he shattered the glass protecting the button.

At this, the black visor holding the little girl's eyes prisoner lifted up, freeing her. He saw her eyes for the first time, teal and bloodshot from crying.

Her eyes started to glow a bright red, and the guard ducked to avoid the lasers beaming from her eyes as they cut through the chains binded to her hands and feet.

The tiny girl dropped down to the ground, growling at the guard who had tortured her.

The guard whimpered a prayer before being sent through a window as the horned girl threw him witn superhuman force.

Hiro's jaw dropped in awe as the girl fought back at her captor, the oni raising a leg and splitting the door to the room in two, steam rising out of her eyes as she looked back and forth.

As her eyes landed on Hiro, his broken hand over the button which had freed her of her visor, the hostile expression on her face softened, realizing that the boy had saved her.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. He didn't even know if she understood speech.

"I-I'll get you out of here..." Hiro grumbled before dropping down to the floor in pain, his bleeding hand causing a look of worry to wash over the red-skinned girl.

"I'm f-f-fine... you're more important." The boy got up to limp over to the girl, blast marks in her skin everywhere.

With his still functioning hand, he lifted up her wounded arm. Licking the cuts and rips, she winced but endured the feeling.

"I-I read in a textbook that saliva heals..." the boy stuck his thumb up. Grabbing her hand, they marched down the hallway.

An alarm sounded and guards poured down the hall, guns pointed at the two children.

Her eyes glowing once more, the little girl lasered the ceiling in front of them to let it collapse, blocking the guards from getting to them.

"She could have easily killed them by staring straight at them, but she decided to block them off instead. She's a good person, in the wrong place." Hiro thought to himself.

"ALERT! SUBJECT 002 HAS ESCAPED CONFINEMENT. ALL PERSONNEL MUST REMAIN IN THE EVACUATION ZONE UNTIL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES ARE COMPLETE." 

Lasering down two doors right next to eachother, Hiro and the girl gaped at a redheaded teenager with a "007" inscribed onto her white shirt and an older boy witn long blue hair, "008" on his shirt instead.

The red skinned girl babbled noisily at the two, the redhead nodding and getting the boy to follow them.

"Hey kid, what's going on?" The redhead yapped at Hiro as they ran, trying to escape the facility without running into more guards.

"I'm freeing you guys. W-why the hell are the people here so mean?"

"They want us to work with them, submit to their torture to become super-soldiers who obey without a second thought." The stone faced boy replied.

"They gave us... curses. Her more than us." The redhead pointed at the little girl, who was busy shooting down security cameras with her flaming lasers.

Hiro was disgusted. Were the superheroes he admired so much the result of experimentation? He would never see them the same.

"You have names?" Hiro panted at the older boy and girl, their powers to him unknown.

"Forgot my real one. He calls me Nana." The redhead looked at her blue haired friend.

"Hachi." The blue haired teen looked to the ceiling. "We can take the Cloaker Jet upstairs."

  
"What's her name?" Hiro looked at the little girl who was the subject of so many terrible things.

"Never met her. Don't know." The redhead smiled at the oni. "A little champion like her needs a name for sure."

"Hmm... 002... Z-Zero Two?"

The red skinned girl's head turned towards Hiro in response to her call, and her fangs lifted in joy.

"Eo To? EO TO! EO TO!" The little girl chirped. She hopped energetically around him, memorizing the name.

Hiro chuckled. This girl was unlike anyone he had ever met before, even in the movies he watched.

Their moment of sweetness however, was interrupted by the caving in of the wall behind them. Debris flew out and Zero Two threw herself in front of Hiro to protect him, her horns glowing in fear.

The mech Hiro had seen earlier, the Franxx M9, made a deep, robotic growl at the four, towering over all of them.

Hiro noticed that its fists were made of the same material as the visor that had stopped the flow of Zero Two's powers.

The M9 dashed over to Zero Two, leaving cracks in the ground from its heavy steps, and picked up Zero Two as it charged. The robot slammed the little girl through several walls as it kept running through the concrete with the oni in its arms, blue blood staining the ground.

This time, there was no button Hiro could press to save her.

Before the robot could punch the girl into the ground, Nana raised her hand, screeching as the M9 stopped in its tracks due the psychic force stopping the pilot, and it let go of the beyond beat up little girl, Zero Two unable to move.

As Hiro swooped down and picking the girl up, Hachi led the group up the stairs, no guards in their way.

"We need to get to the Cloaker Jet before that M9 reboots itself!" He shouted, Nana and Hiro panting. "Almost there!"

The injured girl opened her eyes in Hiro's arms, teal eyes tearing up in pain.

"Dah-lin?" She called out to him.

"Darling? No, no, I'm not your Darling." Hiro cringed as her body weight rested on his broken arm. 

"Eo To... thannk Dahlin for fwee me. Eo To wan awwi Dahlin."

Hiro blushed at her proposal but knew it was no time to be sappy. He gave the girl to Hachi, who carried her to the military grade jet which was the size of several buses.

"Kid! Aren't you coming with us?" Nana hollered from the hatch.

"I'll hold them back." Hiro gave them an ok sign. 

The red skinned girl looked at him in deep adoration, but also sadness knowing that he would leave them.

"Goodbye, guys. You too, Zero Two."

As he finished his sentence, The M9 burst through the floor, rushing like a bull at the little boy. Guards fired round after round at the ship, missing the superbeings inside.

Time slowed down as he snuck one last glance at the beautiful horned girl, tears flying from her eyes before the hatch closed. 

"D-DAHLIN! DAHLINNNNNG!"

She wailed in sadness as the door shut, the jet taking off, slamming through the wall and leaving the guards and Hiro in the dust.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the miniature army about to turn him into hamburger meat. 

Remembering Zero Two's face for the last time, hoping to see it again someday, he murmured, 

"Daddy's gonna ground me for a year."

The M9's obsidian fist reached out in front of Hiro's face, his vision going completely black and his mind collapsing into nothingness.


	15. Hiro the Hero- Part 5

"DARLING!"

Hiro's head jerked up as the oni shook his inanimate body, panic in her teal eyes. 

Upon seeing the rookie return to reality, the supervillain buried him in her bosom, weeping in relief as her Darling's conciousness returned.

After ending the memory in such a bitter manner, the boy was relieved to be reunited with the people that he had left behind in the past.

Hachi laid a comforting hand on Hiro's back, before swerving over to catch an exhausted Nana.

"Whew... I am not doing that... ever again..." The redheaded woman started to snore, drained from awakening a sleeping part of the boy's brain.

Hiro hugged the pinkette with a vice grip, unable to let go of her suit as she gently grabbed his face, her eyes dousing the flame in his heart.

"Zero Two... I remember. All of it. The lab, you being... tortured. The breakout, and us being separa-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the horned girl dived into his face, her mouth colliding with his passionately and his heart skipping a beat.

He felt his lips being sucked on by hers, the girl trying to make their bodies almost fuse into one being, her supple chest mashing into his flat one.

Hiro wanted to explore her fanged mouth, and shifted his tongue forward, only to meet hers in a waltz of wet flesh.

His tongue occasionally grazed her cute fangs, before the majority of his mouth was dominated by her hungry assault.

As the kiss ended for once, Hiro snuggled into the side of her neck, knowing that the horned girl was waiting ages for this moment.

"I know Darling. I know. I'm so h-happy that we're finally together again..."

He was reminded of the crying face the young Zero Two gave him when she was forced to leave and quickly wiped off her tears with his fingers, the oni giggling and nuzzling his face in return.

"You're the only person I truly c-care about. All those other disgusting humans down there can rot away..."

The boy knew of her disdain for people, who had done nothing but bring in pain and suffering to her short life.

"...I-I love you... Darling."

Silence.

"I always loved you, from the moment you freed me from that hellhole."

Despite his attempts at trying to wipe at her tears, a fresh batch emerged once again, Zero Two unable to control herself and embrace him again, sniffling into his shirt.

The rookie hero cried along with the supervillain, Hiro now knew that she had been harboring these emotions of desperation for years, and refused to let go of her, ignoring everything but the girl in his arms.

"Zero Two... Same here. I love you. More than anything else in the world." He confessed, deciding not to hide in her shoulder and look straight at her, blood rushing to his face. 

She lifted up his messy bangs, pecking his exposed forehead.

"When they got to you Darling, they had probably messed with your brain, splicing your memories to the point where you couldn't even remember a thing." She grimaced. "Those scumbags will do anything to cover up their nasty experiments."

"Everyone always tells me how you guys are the monsters." The boy frowned. "But it's the opposite."

"After we had escaped, I lacked a reason to keep going, to keep fighting against the tsunami which was life. There was an entire world I had not yet explored, but this world was not welcoming to us. They called us evil, ugly rejects of nature, especially me."

She guided his hand to her horns, letting him feel the firm points.

"I started to look more and more like them as time went on, but still kept these. It was a cruel reminder that I would never belong, that their cruel judgement would not change."

"We carried on, each day grimmer than the next, with no motive to protect the very people who had shunned us."

Her teal gems peered into his eyes.

"Then, I saw you."

"It had been so long, but I was carving the image of my older Darling the moment you departed."

"You had not changed at all, understanding me, instantly befriending me, holding me." She giggled softly. 

"I had never even gotten your name before we separated back then. I'm redoing everything, the right way."

Hiro was elated at the fact that he had met this fascinating girl in the first place, the only emotions present in the room were satisfaction.

"Please Hiro, stay in for the night. Do you need us to prepare anything?" Hachi broke the silence, cradling an unconscious Nana in his arms.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm good." The rookie shook his head. While he relived his memory, only a few seconds had actually passed, and yet he was feeling as tired as the redhead next to him.

  
The room he had been given was comforting, perhaps a bit small, but asking for more would be too much considering how they had fed him and let him bathe prior to this. Shutting off the light, he heard the faint humming of the ship's engines as he pictured Hachi in the cockpit. Not needing to sleep at all must have gotten extremely boring for the blue haired man.

He stared out of the window by his bedside, seeing the many tiny bright dots that were the city, thousands of feet below them. The rookie had only been on a plane once, and sleeping on one, especially with Zero Two on board, was a living paradise for him.

Pulling the blankets over himself, he sank his head into the pillow, the cool air allowing his body to turn to jelly, the boy comfortably placed onto the mattress. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Hiro's eyes opened a quarter of the way at the clicking of a light outside the room, a bright orange ray seeping through the crack in the room's door. As it gently slid open, the boy saw a pair of feet softly guide its way towards the bed. He shut his eyes again, pretending to be knocked out.

He felt the lifting of his blankets, the space being compensated by a body. As the sheets went over him again, Hiro felt arms snake over his back, wrapping around him gingerly.

The aroma of sweet strawberries overtook his senses as silky hair touched his neck. 

His body mashed against another, the softness making his heart pound faster. 

Two nubs kissed his forehead, the boy instantly managing to associate the feeling with horns.

His arms found her body as well, feeling the smoothness of her bare back as the bed invader chuckled.

His lips met a wet, moving surface, as light suction was applied to his mouth. He absolutely adored it when she sucked on his lips, and he let her finish the loving assault with a hum.

The little kiss was complimented with a nose tickling his, her breath coating his face every few seconds.

Taking this as an opportunity, he awkwardly shifted his legs to wrap around hers, amplifying their closeness.

He heard her snicker, and gently kiss his nose, whispering a sweet goodnight into his ear before they surrendered to sleep together.

  
"Darlingggg..."

"Oh, Darlinggg..."

Her hot breath tickled the boy's ear, Hiro trying his hardest not to giggle and pretended to not hear.

With his face smothered in the soft pillow, the boy laid waiting in anticipation as the oni tried to wake him up.

Her hand stroked his back gently, feeling the curves of his body and sending dozens of tingles up his spine.

Her nose poked his neck, taking in his smell and caressing his arms with hers.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle youuu..." 

The boy tensed up, not wanting to give in but knowing that his oversensitive skin would betray him.

She leaned in, opening her mouth and gently nibbled on his ear.

His reaction was instant, Hiro squirming in her arms and a hearty laugh escaping his lungs as the girl tasted his ticklish ears with gusto.

They rolled back, Zero Two rubbing her face against the back of his floofy hair, her fingers dancing on his belly energetically.

The rookie howled and jerked around to no avail, the supervillain managing to touch all of his special spots and removing his resistance entirely.

"The great Hiro the Hero... defeated by tickling. How cute..." 

The horned girl only stopped when she thought he was going to run out of breath, and let him snuggle into her further.

Hiro flipped himself around, directly facing the oni and taking her lips with a clumsy kiss.

"G-good morning Zero Two."

"Good morning, Darling."

The boy looked down under the blankets to have his eyes pop out of his sockets immediately. His lover had entered into his room without the slightest strip of clothing on, and they had spent the entire last night in eachother's arms.

Her body was as beautiful as he expected, her curves and the paleness of her skin a spectacular treat for his eyes. But even so, the sight was too much for his innocence to handle, and he squealed loudly, his face instantly looking like a beet in color.

"Darling, you pervert!" She tackled him, her naked chest mashing into his clothed one. The boy covered his face with his hands, ashamed to taint her figure with his eyes.

Her hand slid under his shirt, gently lifting it up to reveal his slender physique. Stroking his stomach, she kissed his breast, returning to the boy's ear.

"Don't hide... you're gorgeous."

The boy's hands slowly moved away, his expression heavy with embarrassment.

"You're really p-pretty too." He replied. The reaction he received was her fingers running through his hair, wrapping around every single lock of blackness and making every nerve in his brain cry out in happiness.

Hiro particularly enjoyed how he had woken up this morning.

  
Only white could be seen out of the cockpit's windows, clouds shrouding the area in front of them. Hachi resorted to using the radar system beside him to navigate where the group was heading.

The door behind him slid open as an alert Hiro and a surprisingly clothed Zero Two entered, the former convincing the latter to put on a fresh change of clothes.

The oni studied the radar, frowning as the dot in the middle which represented their ship moved away from the conglomerate of shapes which was Apus City.

"Hachi, we need to go back."

"For what, Zero Two? There is nothing left for us there."

"Our plan might have been completed successfully, but there's one last thing I need to resolve before we go to refuel."

"What could this possibly be? Hiro is already with us now." Hachi's eyebrow curled, they had flown so long to reach the city which had caged them many years ago, and now the person who was affected the most wanted to go back?

"An old enemy. My oldest one, in fact, it's time to take care of some business."

Hiro gave her a puzzled look. The doctor had done nothing but harm her and subject her body to the cruelest things imaginable. At this point, forgiving him was the last thing he would expect of her.

Even though Franxx had indirectly apologized to her, that couldn't put years of pain to rest. 

The boy wrapped her fingers around the supervillain's giving her a worried frown.

Zero Two squeezed back, a content smile washing his concern away.

"Trust me Darling, it'll be fine."

The doctor twiddled a pen in his thumbs. Having been stuck on the same page of his form for the past 10 minutes, he lacked the motivation to continue on.

Ever since his conversation with the rookie, the only emotion present in his mind was guilt.

His metallic fist crumpled the paper with ease, Dr. Franxx chucking the form into a bin.

He was disgusted at himself, for letting his own twisted mind in the past perform such inhumane deeds. It would be stupid to think that she had any intention of forgiving him.

The doctor swiped his hand across the table, cups and pens flying into the air and onto the floor, causing a magnificent shatter of the ceramic cup his wife had given to him as the last gift before she had died long ago.

Slamming his half mechanical forehead on his desk, the doctor sulked on and on, the reality of his actions coming down on him like a hammer.

In the middle of his session of dread, he heard a tapping behind him. Strange. The door to his office was directly in front of him.

The disgruntled doctor swerved around on his chair to see the girl who he had tormented and turned into the feared villain she was today.

Zero Two hovered menacingly over his office, eyes gleaming red.

Dr. Franxx collapsed on his knees, looking to the ground. It was about time he got what he deserved.

However, the only thing that happened was more knocking. The doctor's eyes shot up, confused. 

The oni knocked again, a bit annoyed this time. A clump of black hair could be seen behind her shoulder and the doctor immediately hobbled over to open up the window, a gust of fresh air blasting his face and the supervillain flying inside, letting down the rookie hero who was hanging onto her shoulders.

As the elderly man shut the door, the oni looked at the photo on the floor, cracks in the glass. The man who she had only associated with negative emotions was depicted with a happy bunch, the smiles on their faces calming her soul.

"What do you want, Zero Two?" His voice was dripping to the brim with distress, the girl never expecting him to be withdrawn like this.

"I want to clear some things up, doctor."

An intimidating aura still came off of the horned girl, not entirely trusting of the doctor and keeping her guard up.

Hiro's gentle caresses to her arms reassured her, and the supervillain managed to focus.

"You are the absolute worst person I know, creating me for the purpose of having a superpowered sheep follow your every command."

The doctor looked down to the floor, his dignity shot down by the oni.

"Kidnapping people, experimenting on them, and trying to give off the impression that you are a good man is the most dastardly thing I could ever imagine."

The girl towered over the old man, a stark contrast to the scared little girl which Hiro had met at first.

"I am not on your side, and I will never be, do you UNDERSTAND?!" Her canines gritted in her mouth, scaring even Hiro as the doctor nodded in defeat.

Dr. Franxx turned away from the two, feeling as if fate had made it so his oldest troubles would go around in a circle and smack him straight in the face.

"But I want you to understand something, old man."

"Hmm?"

"As of now, no harm will come to you. At least from me. There are still many others whose lives you have ruined."

A wheezing sigh came out from Dr. Franxx, the tension that had built up in his shoulders finally being released.

"I will never forgive you, ever, for what you did, but I will..."

The pause in the room extended on and on, Zero Two seriously considering what she was about to say. Thinking of the picture on the floor and Hiro, the silence broke.

"...thank you. Thank you, Dr. Franxx."

"F-for what Zero Two? You have only seen sin from me."

"For creating me. Creating me so that I could meet my Darling. Creating me so I could fall in love with him and give him someone to love as well. Thank you."

The doctor of a thousand crimes was dumbfounded. It had been so long since he had seen love for someone else as sincere as this. He had been bad to the boy as well, erasing his memory and instilling in him the energy absorption ability that was originally supposed to go to Zero Two.

His heart ached knowing of the lengths she had went to be with him after he had saved her so, so long ago. They truly were incomplete parts of one another. 

"That is all. Goodbye, doctor."

After Hiro had given him a concerned look, the duo awkwardly headed back towards the window. They were immediately stopped by Franxx. 

"Zero Two, Hiro. You both should know that I will turn myself in."

The two didn't say anything, allowing the doctor to get his words in.

"The numerous atrocities I have committed are unforgivable, and the punishment I deserve has been far avoided."

"However, I will explain to the authorities the story of you, and how the only demon in the Strelitzia project was me. You need a fresh start, something that I will never have."

"Zero Two, it will be finally safe for you to walk these streets, once I admit to my crimes."

"You deserve to be accepted, and to be equal to them in every way, so I will do everything I can to heighten their view of you."

"And... after it all, I'll be serving the sentence that was coming for me ever since the day I decided to burn a hole in your arm."

Hiro embraced his lover tightly, hoping for the best and for the people he knew all his life to see Zero Two as not a symbol of terror, but a girl, a hurt girl who just wanted love and affection.

Zero Two stroked his back as she weeped in satisfaction along with him. Maybe for the first time in her life she would be able to walk alongside others without hundreds of police officers on her tail.

Their hands linked tightly, refusing to let go of one another. 

The battle ahead was long, but together as one, they could drill through anything in their way.


	16. Hiro the Hero- Part 6

She'd never thought she'd see the day.

The oni strolled down the street as the sun peeped through the clouds. The beams of light were surprisingly more gentle than normal, possibly due to it being extremely early in the morning.

Hiro walked alongside her, their hands linked together. He enjoyed the softness of her fingers, how safe he felt holding her hand.

After nearly an eternity of battling multiple court cases accusing Zero Two, Nana, and Hachi of arson and property damage, with Dr Franxx's help, the girl was only on probation, under close watch from law enforcement.

The retired supervillain leaned into the rookie hero's shoulder, Hiro resting his nose on her pink hair, taking in her amazing smell.

"Darling..."

"Yes, Zero Two?"

She wrapped her arms around his hip, carrying both of them up into the air and flashing a sweet smile, sunlight reflecting off the sides of her face.

Hiro wasn't the biggest fan of heights, and shivered in her hug and held on tightly.

She giggled.

"Aww... is Darling scared of falling?"

"S-stop Zero Two!" He froze in fear and buried his face in her neck, the oni kissing his ear after.

Smooching the sensitive skin created a rippling of ticklish pleasure throughout his body, and he accidentally let out a large moan.

The oni sucked on his ear, her tongue slipping inside and the boy losing his grip on reality.

The ex- villain purred and hovered over to under a tree, letting her Darling recover and resting her head on his chest. 

"Darling... living in the skies for most of your life gets boring... this is definitely better..."

Hiro noticed that the sakura blossoms over their heads were the same color as her hair. As a petal fell onto his hand, he placed it on her head.

She leaned forward to take his lips with her own, the sakura petal floating through the air to land on their connected hands.

"The people are well... a bit shy... but I can't blame them." The retired villain looked down in embarrassment. She remembered the fear coming off of the others as she walked down the streets earlier. "It's always going to look like a ghost town if this keeps up."

It wasn't like her to be so insecure, so Hiro grabbed her cheeks and pinched them gently. A little grin helped ease her stress.

"Don't worry about their views of you, Zero Two, just look at mine. That's all that matters."

The oni tried her hardest to frown, but her lover squeezing her cheeks prevented this and an understanding smile appeared.

The bliss of their little moment was interrupted by a loud cry behind them.

Reminded of the shriek of pain a young Zero Two gave in the past, Hiro's arms started to glow a bright blue, heat rising out of them.

The oni's head shot at the source of the noise, her pupils instinctively reddening.

A little girl laid on the sidewalk, wailing loudly as she clutched her knee. Some blood trickled down her leg, and her little hat was sprawled onto the road.

Their menacing glow disappearing, the super beings immediately pulled out the first aid kit from Hiro's bag.

A bandage in her hand, the oni hovered over to the girl.

Recognizing the ex- villain's face, the girl backed away, sweating and nearly on the brink of crying again.

Zero Two internally sighed. She was going to have to get used to people being frightened of her. She couldn't blame the little girl, it had been only days since the oni had been living on the streets with Hiro.

Zero Two gave the most sympathetic smile she could, but the girl stayed frozen, still untrusting of the pinkette.

"Sweetie... it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to patch you up, see?"

The oni wagged the bandage in her hand, the girls eyes widening in pleasant surprise and holding out her injured leg.

Zero Two tenderly applied the band-aid to the scrape of the little girl's knee, the child scooting even closer to her.

Grabbing the little hat, Zero Two placed it on the girl's head, patting it.

Hiro watched as the little girl slowly inched towards Zero Two before wrapping the oni in a hug, her little body pressed against the pinkette's.

The boy gave Zero Two a thumbs up, the oni hugging the child back. The look on her face almost melted his heart.

The child bounded off, waving at the couple.

"Bye bye Mr. Hiro The Hero, and Ms. S-Strelitzia!" The girl giggled, heading towards the playground a block away.

"Zero Two... that was so sweet." Hiro put his hands on her shoulders. "You might not believe it at first, but you are very, very good with people." 

"Really?" The oni looked like a happy dog, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yep... they're all going to love you in no time."

The boy was tackled down to the ground by a very flustered Zero Two.

The boy twisted his key to reveal a dark room, unable to be seen in the late night. Hiro had spent such a long time with Zero Two out in the busiest areas of Apus City, and now he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

Switching on the light, the two went over   
to the boy's room, Hiro fetching his clothes for the night. He turned around to see his pinkette lover, a curious look on her face.

"I'll take a bath first, you wait for me, ok Zero Two?"

She nodded and sat down on the bed, messing up the blankets he had folded earlier that morning as she tried making mattress angels.

This bed was full of her Darling's scent, and the ex-villain more than happily sniffed the sheets with pride.

However, the problem with hugging his pillows was that they didn't hug back.

The oni grumbled and thrashed around the bed in frustration from having to smell her Darling's scents without him actually there.

She wanted him, no, she needed him, right now.

The boy laid back in the tub, sighing in relief as the warm water splashed around and relaxed his sore muscles. His, well... roommate was now the highlight of his life, an image of her flashing every time Hiro closed his eyes.

A part of him wanted to go beyond gentle hugs and making out, but he didn't want to force anything onto his oni lover. The truth was, he was a bit afraid to take their relationship a step further due to his timid nature.

The rookie gritted his teeth, whispering to himself.

"Just get it together and just ask her! It's not that hard!" 

The black haired boy slapped himself before hearing the creaking of the bathroom door.

Shit! He forgot to close it! Why was she coming in, anyways?

Hiro opened his eyes to see Zero Two in the nude, with the most innocent smile on her face.

The boy yelped and instinctively covered up his special areas, his face turning pink.

"You look so tense, Darling... want me to help?" 

He didn't have to reply, as her toes dipped into the water and she was right beside him in a second, the sight of her wet pink bangs arousing him.

Hiro tried his hardest to stop focusing on his lower region. However, his arms began glowing, giving it away and the oni chuckled.

"What's wrong, Dar-ling?" He could tell she knew everything, and mustered up all of his self restraint to reply coherently.

"Nothing, just that the water's... well, a bit colder than normal."

He tried to only give her beautiful body half second glances, but she caught onto his eyes and pretended to get distracted by the lotion bottle near the sink, pressing her body forward and letting Hiro see her full glory.

Her breasts were nearly touching his face, the boy about to die from embarrassment. He wanted nothing more but to smother his face in her chest, but decided to shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

"Let me help wash you." The oni put some shampoo onto her hand and began scrubbing his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp and a happy squeak coming out from Hiro.

Her hands traveled down to his face, caressing it and making the rookie whisper her name softly.

He put some shampoo onto his palm, and returned the favor, her glistening horns being polished even further.

She hummed, the initial awkwardness of their shared bath going away. Zero Two moved onto his smooth neck, which slightly tickled him.

Wanting revenge, his hands went under her armpits, pretending to wash them but soliciting a loud laugh from the horned girl.

"Darling, you made a grave mistake."

She grabbed his foot and ran her fingers up and down his sole, Hiro trying to pull away while being tickled but forgetting about her supernatural strength.

"Ahahahaha! Zero Two! I give up! S-s-stop..."

The horned girl let go of his ankle, making Hiro believe he was safe, but she dived into his personal space and immediately tickled his ribs, the boy splashing around madly as his lover refused to stop her attack.

He flopped into her arms weakly after she was done, letting Zero Two rub his back with shampoo, nibbling on his neck like a very adorable vampire.

She kissed the little hickey she had made, pressing her chest into the boy's.

The rookie knew that his member was going to touch her at some point, and shivered at the thought despite her warm body.

He felt her hand caress one of his buttcheeks, the skin perfectly fitting into her palm.

The boy thought he was dreaming as his lover gently squeezed and cleaned him, gawking at her smug face.

"Z-ZERO TWO!"

"Hmm? What's wrong? I'm only cleaning you, Darling~" Her husky voice hypnotized him as his arms glew even brighter.

Zero Two made sure to begin draining the tub, making both of their bodies feel cold and exposed.

She put a large amount of shampoo onto her hand and did the unthinkable.

Wrapping her fingers around the boy's excitement, the ex villain lovingly stroked it with the shampoo, coating his cock and making a loud moan tear itself out of Hiro's wall of resistance.

The gentleness of her hands was driving the boy insane, feeling himself lengthen to accept the girl's touch.

"Tsk. Tsk. Naughty Darling~ it's gotten bigger..."

Her head went down and she kissed the tip, tasting the first tiny drop of precum. Moaning at the comforting taste, she ran her tongue up his length carelessly, his penis twitching in response.

Pouring a little shampoo onto his member once more, she slid her breasts between his length so the cute little head poked out from the gap between her melons.

The paizuri felt so comfortable and safe, and the boy drooled at the soft, warm mounds completely capturing his excitement.

"You've been such a good boy, Darling. Let Zero Two take care of you." The oni grabbed her own rack, rubbing them together and coating them with the shampoo she had applied to his excitement. Hiro only got harder as a result of this.

She stuck her tongue out, a bit of saliva dripping down onto Hiro's glans. Zero Two smirked up at him seductively as he tensed up.

Hiro grabbed the edges of the tub, clenching them tightly as blue energy uncontrollably crackled through his arms and large waves of pleasure ran up his nerves.

"3...2...1..."

With that, Zero Two licked the tip of Hiro's saliva glazed twitching rod, the boy screaming in ecstasy before orgasming at last.

Ropes and ropes of hot, creamy white fluid erupted from the tip of the rookie hero's member, getting all over the girl's face as his hips spasmed, making her breasts vibrate as well. The last few spurts from the boy's penis were much weaker, but coated her breasts with enough cum to drip down her nipples.

"Zero Two... that felt so good."

Hiro muttered before fainting in the tub, his penis still nestled between her breasts. The girl cleaned him up, sucking on his member to keep him erect while he was knocked out.

Reluctantly separating herself from him, she slipped an arm under his legs and one under his back to carry him in a bridal hold.

Not bothering to put her clothes on, she made it to the boy's room and gently laid him down onto the matress, his naked body unconscious and all hers to see.

Taking his chin between her thumb and index finger, the girl admired the boy which she had only been reunited with recently.

Sure, these days might have been a little tough for her, the people around her still not completely welcoming of the retired supervillain, but with her hero, her Hiro, her Darling by her side, she could bear through it all.

The boy was a calming force in her life, his soft disposition and his oh so wonderful voice outshining every one of the stares, the mean comments, all of the bullshit that she had gotten used to. 

She climbed onto the bed, grasping his hand which on reflex held hers, and guided it to her warmth.

She was going to pay homage to him by coating his fingers with her arousal.

Pushing Hiro's fingers in and out of herself, the horned girl moaned as her body was finally getting what it wanted.

Before it could soften, she wrapped her other hand around his cock and began gently tugging on it.

She watched as his eyes slowly opened, Hiro awakening from his daze to being jacked off by his pink haired lover.

Neither of them stopped, the boy slamming his digits into her slit passionately as the oni held his extended member in her hand.

Zero Two could not take it anymore and let go of the boy's rod, positioning her pussy over it and letting her lower lips graze his tip.

"I want you, Darling, I want you to feel safe inside me, no matter what."

The girl's slit devoured his penis as she went down on him roughly, the back of Hiro's head pressing into the pillow as Zero Two grinded away.

He held her hands, glowing blue arms sending the stored energy inside him to her, tingles running up her arms and tears of pleasure from her falling onto his cheeks.

"Zero Two... Ah! You're the most amazing, beautiful person in the world." 

His praise made her thrust harder, both their bodies yearning for more. Her eyes went laser red from the heat of the moment, but she shut them, the girl having a much larger control of her powers than in the past.

Their speed increased, more blue energy releasing from Hiro, the bed shaking from their efforts.

When the feeling of lasers in her eyes at last went away, Zero Two opened them to stare deeply into the pools of the boy's pupils. He cried in joy along with her, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I knew from the day we met...that we were meant to come together as one!" The boy cried out to the pinkette, her breasts jiggled as she bounced up and down. They were both close, and Zero Two felt extra sappy.

Zero Two tilted her head down so that their noses touched, whispering sweetly,

"Then let's cum together as one, Darling~"

The oni locked lips with her Darling, hoping that the kiss would encourage his body to ejaculate more.

Their hips energetically rocked into one another, Hiro's penis exploding in her pussy as she squirted onto his length. Semen flew out from the area where their hips met.

The two's tongues danced happily in their mouths, as Zero Two rode his cock wildly, sperm pumping into her womb.

His lips pressed onto hers greedily, wanting her to do the suckling that made his heart leap out of his chest.

As if on command, the girl sucked on his mouth hungrily, their deep kissing continuing.

Their privates finally disconnected, Hiro's member flaccid and limp and cum dripping out of Zero Two's slit.

She rolled over to hug him tightly, their sweaty bodies sliding onto one another.

He stroked her hair as her horns nuzzled into his forehead, the oni pecking his lips with a little giggle.

Placing both of their hands on his stomach, Zero Two whispered into his sensitive ear.

"Your seed is inside me Darling. I'm so happy. A cute little baby, our baby is going to grow in there very soon."

"You'll be a great mom. A super mom to be exact."

"I don't mind being a mommy if I'm with the best daddy in the world." She ghosted her hand onto his cheek.

"I don't know about best dad. I get scared a lot, I'm kind of oversensitive, and well... I get very blue sometimes, literally."

Hiro hid in her neck, the girl lifting his face up and smiling.

"That's what I love about you so much."

The boy laughed and snuck in another kiss with the oni, pulling the blankets up to envelop the two.

Hiro snuggled into her naked chest, both deciding to doze off into the night after their lovemaking.

"Goodnight, Zero Two. I love you..."

The girl stroked his hair as she shut off the lights, the ex- villain now an ex- virgin.

She kissed his hair before their bodies finally fell asleep together.

"Goodnight Darling, I love you too.♡"


	17. Glasses

"How do you like it?"

The pinkette stared at the mirror, her blue haired friend resting a chin on top of Zero Two's shoulder.

"Weird. Kind of dorky." The half klaxosaur girl pouted as she removed the glasses around her eyes, the square frames not satisfying her. "Looks too orderly and neat. And you know that I can't sit in a chair for more than 3 minutes without fidgeting around."

Ichigo giggled and grasped her friend's hand, leading her around the store as the pink haired girl grimaced at the overpriced jeans to her left.

"Why do I need stupid glasses, anyways? I can see just fineee!"

"I know you've got the sight range of of a hawk, but it's reading that you seem to have trouble with." The bluenette poked her cheek. The horned girl had to agree, despite being more concerned about her drawing skills being affected.

She really, really wanted to finish making the last page of her picture book as soon as possible. And it had to look perfect. If it weren't for her stupid eyes deciding to act up, she could be working on it at this very moment.

Zero Two turned around to Ichigo rummaging through a selection of reading glasses, scratching her chin as she moved from one pair to the next, quickly glancing at the oni's face and back to the selection.

Running up to Zero Two, the shorter girl presented to her a dark red pair, the oni's cheeks reddening and snatching the glasses from her in an instant.

Immediately going over to the mirror in the store, and sliding the glasses over her eyes, a toothy smile appeared.

The glasses' edges were sharp. Not to the point where it could poke and annoy someone, but enough to match the girl's dominant, confident personality. 

The wilderness of the lenses were perfect as well, not obscuring her long lashes and the red markings extending from the edges of her eyes.

Ichigo peeped from behind Zero Two's arm, staring at the reflection in the mirror. 

"You look very... assertive."

An evil giggle from the oni made Ichigo shiver, the bluenette imagining that the glasses were possessed by a malicious spirit. 

However, it was just the oni herself plotting one of her schemes for later, although the girl at times could think like a criminal mastermind whenever she was planning to pull a prank on someone, or as she preferred, multiple people at once.

"I absolutely adore this! You're a genius, Ichigo, I'm gonna get this for sure!"

After the two had left from the store and the oni stored the pair in a case she had received with the glasses, a loud rumble came out from the bluenette's stomach.  
"Oops!" Ichigo blushed, the both of them laughing heartily as they awaited their bus. Some extra early morning shopping before brunch was ideal so the two could finish their desired activities in the middle of the day. 

Yanking a nearly asleep Zero Two off the bus before it took off, the oni fluttered her eyes open. She took the pinkette and led her down the block, hoping that the food was still hot.

The delicious aroma of bacon wafted through the air as the girls entered through the door, Goro turning around and giving them a little wave.

"Got some groceries and for Zero Two a pair of-"

The horned girl's hand covered the bluenette's mouth, an uncharacteristically panicked look on her face. Of all the people to be shy and flustered, it had to be her at this very moment.

"L-let's eat! I'm starving... anyways!"

Ichigo chuckled as she took a seat next to Zero Two, fetching the honey jar and lending it to her. Smothering the fried eggs in the liquid gold, it got all over her hands as the half klaxosaur stuffed them into her mouth, completely ignoring the utensils beside her.

"Where's Hiro?" The bluenette's knife went through a cherry tomato, the seat next to Zero Two empty. "Thought he'd be awake by the smell of the food by now."

"Said he wasn't feeling so good this morning. But he's been in bed for hours since he woke up."

The blonde instantly regretted stating that as the oni rose from her seat and noisily dashed towards Hiro's bedroom, honey still dripping down her fingers.

"NO! ZERO TWO! WIPE THEM! WIPE THEM! NOOOO!!"

Goro tucked Ichigo's head into his shoulder, soothing her. "That girl can be as stubborn as a mule. I feel pity for his blanket now." 

  
The pinkette snuck into the room stealthily, making her way over to his bed. The blankets covered his head, the girl able to see his body shake slightly as he breathed.

Pulling them back so she could see his face, Zero Two giggled as she caressed his cheek with honey coated fingers.

The boy hummed cutely, hand reaching out to touch Zero Two's. With his fingers now sticky, his eyes opened halfway. They widened in shock at the viscous liquid dripped down his face.

"Zero Two! Ah!" He squeaked in shock before the oni inserted her sticky fingers into his mouth, forcing him to suck on them, tasting the honey. Her long pink hair draped over his face as a sickly sweet smile appeared.

Releasing them from his mouth, Hiro panted and went to wrap his arms around her back. Hugging her close to him, he couldn't escape her mouth wrapping around his ear to tickle him.

"Morning Darling." Her lips touched his ear as she whispered into it, and she could feel something from his waist poke her. "What's keeping you in bed?" 

"Nothing... just a little stomachache." His eyes clenched shut as he cringed and breathed loudly.

Zero Two's hand went under his shirt to stroke his belly, his breathing becoming more relaxed as her now cleaned hand glided on his smooth skin. She reached into her pocket and took something out, resting her forehead on his.

The feeling of her horns on his head was amazing, but this time, something else accompanied it. Something smooth and metallic brushed his face, and confusion washed over him.

The boy opened his eyes to see his lover in dark red glasses, the slightly sharp edges astonishing him.

"Ichigo and I went this morning to get a pair for my far sightedness, and, well... I knew you'd love this one."

Smiling with glee, he connected their mouths, the painful feeling that was in his stomach almost gone.

"You look so pretty Zero Two! They really compliment your um..."

She smirked and just stared silently.

"...s-sexiness."

Zero Two picked him up to carry the boy in her arms, Hiro still in his pajamas. He blushed and let her press their heads together so he could savor the look of her glasses.

Goro nearly spit out his food at the sight of Zero Two in glasses carrying a tired Hiro to the dining table. The oni and her Darling shared a small blush as a bulge in Hiro's pants could very clearly be seen.

Ichigo facepalmed herself with the force of a truck.

"Good god, you guys, keep it in the bedroom, will you?"


	18. An Exciting Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Zero Two x Hiro Lemon :D

The air around them was moving, changing as if to fit the confusion in both of their minds.

The black haired boy sat up, his lover covered up by blankets. Arms wrapped around his waist and a beautiful face peeped out from the sheets.

Zero Two rose up to bump foreheads with Hiro, the air around them settling to a purple and blue color.

"Did your horns touch mine while we were sleeping?" The black haired boy rubbed their noses together, soliciting a little moan from the pinkette. He had been stuck in a shared dream with the half klaxosaur before, the both waking up with intertwined horns after an... exciting dream.

"Believe so. It explains the weird air, and this."

Zero Two backed away to show Hiro a head of short pink hair, unlike her normal long hair that the boy loved hiding his face in.

Zero Two gently grasped Hiro's hands to place them over where her chest was.

The boy did not feel soft, curvaceous mounds, but instead a sturdy, firm midsection that reminded the boy of his own body.

She then guided his hands down to her waist, the boy only feeling skin until his face turned pink from sheer embarrassment. 

He knew he was dreaming, but the very thing he was feeling in his hand made him want to explode in bewilderment.

His eyes went down to his hand to see a pale rod, even bigger than his, connected to Zero Two's waist.

She giggled at his hand wrapped around her excitement, the boy blinking rapidly to process the moment.

"Well... this is new..."

Hiro experimentally tugged on her member, seeing how she would react. She ended up jittering on his lap, a joyous cry of pleasure leaping out of her mouth. He continued, his pink haired lover's eyes flashing with animalistic desire.

The black haired boy gulped, whatever idea was in Zero Two's mind, it was sure to be very, very horny.

She kissed and caressed his face, all while positioning her member so that it touched his. Compared to her girth, Hiro's was smaller, causing him to redden and hide his face with a pillow.

"Darling... don't be shy... it's so cute..."

She wrapped her fingers around both of their rods, tugging it so they could feel good at the same time.

Having Zero Two's member touching his own, and the thought of her cock going to cum with his at the exact same time excited Hiro, and his hands reached forward to caress Zero Two's now flat chest, twiddling with her nipples and making her giggle.

Her hand moved a bit faster, getting used to the sensation of having a penis but familiar with pleasuring Hiro. The pinkette internally wondered how it would feel for the both of them if her member penetrated his ass.

Hiro's moaning increased in volume, his legs trembling as the pink haired oni licked her lips. A few strokes was all it took for the both of them to buck their hips and simultaneously cry out.

Zero Two watched in wonder as her own member shot out lines of sticky white fluid, her lover's penis also releasing its semen. The air shifted to a crimson red, her mind blank from her ejaculation. She felt her lover crawl onto her body and snuggle into her neck.

She stroked his locks and embraced him, his shining blue horns an enchanting sight.

"Is Darling cold?" She whispered as she held him tighter, feeling him shiver slightly. Zero Two sucked on her lover's horn, leaving kisses where it ended.

He went down her body, licking every inch and looking up to see her reaction. When he got to her penis, he tensed up, wondering how to take on the large piece of meat.

Her hand went to stroke his cheek, comforting Hiro and encouraging him to wrap his lips around the tip of her member.

He slowly went down, his mouth filling up with her and making the girl smile as she pressed his head down on the rest of her length.

He gagged at the feeling of her penis taking up all the space in his mouth and parts of his throat, but began to move his mouth up and down her member, Zero Two growling softly and tugging on his hair.

He didn't mind the enormous rod, it gave him plenty to taste. But seeing his lover in heaven just from his mouth moving just made him feel so nice.

Hiro moved his tongue along the rod, trying to replicate the actions Zero Two had done. She let out a gasp of delight, eyes closing in bliss and drool running down her lips.

The pinkette stroked Hiro's hair, so thankful for having such a caring Darling. Her penis already overstimulated from her previous shared orgasm, she shook eagerly in the boy's mouth. 

Recognizing the reaction as one he would do before he exploded in pleasure, he linked their hands shyly, pupils dilated as it had been a while since he had took a breath.

The pink haired oni threw her head back,   
the naughtiest of moans exiting her mouth as her member completely went down the boy's throat.

"DARLING!"

Hiro sucked on Zero Two with gusto, the delicious taste filling his mouth and the red horned oni squeezing his hands with such force that they now felt numb.

Taking a long moment to swallow her sperm, a loud gulp making the little Adam's apple in his throat bob. The both of them panted heavily and Hiro kissed at her exposed neck, pressing his teeth and the fangs he was not used to gently onto her skin.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, bumping horns so they could stare into eachother's eyes.

"Zero Two... you're so beautiful. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter."

Their lips hungrily met, the pinkette lapping at his tired tongue to let her Darling know that she was going to take over. Rolling him onto his back, she pecked his cheek before grabbing her own meat to align it to his butt.

Hiro's eyes widened, giving a desperate nod that told her how much he wanted to be entered.

Her hands found his as she rose over him, tenderly inserting half an inch of her member into his behind. 

He gasped at the sensation, squirming for half a second. His rod rose in need of something to touch it, and Zero Two took it as a signal to wrap her hand around it.

Thrusting the rest of her member into his tight hole, she started to pump Hiro's cock, letting him feel pleasure from both spots.

Hiro moaned as he felt his lover explore his insides, the girl purposely aiming towards his prostate for maximum pleasure.

His hole was filled up and stretched out, their bodies pushing against eachother. Hiro was definitely not used to a humongous penis penetrating him, and loudly squeaked.

"You have such a cute butt, Darling~"

Her fingers lovingly stroked his member, a stark contrast to her passionate thrusts. Despite their bodies being connected and barely any space between his balls and butt, she managed to cup his sack in her hand.

She squeezed them gently, his eyes rolling back in delight. Hiro's legs laid on top of her thighs, having went limp for a long time.

She pounded into his ass at an accelerated rate, rubbing his cock at a similar speed this time. 

Drool poured down his mouth, and Zero Two collected a portion of the saliva on his mouth with her free hand, tasting it. 

"So naughty..." She snickered and used her saliva coated hand to masturbate him, the slickness of her hand allowing her to move faster.

His legs wrapped around her back, making her thrust deeper into him. He looked so vulnerable, so helpless that it made Zero Two even closer to orgasm.

Hiro panted rapidly, a tingling sensation washing through his genitals as she jerked him. 

"... Zero Two... I-I'm cumming..."

The red horned oni was just as close, her thrusts desperate and quick. The bed shook over and over, tears rolling down Hiro's face from the pleasure.

She caressed his cheek, smiling sweetly.

"Cum, paint me in your love, Darling..."

At those words, his mind went blank, fluid rushing to the tip of his member.

"ZERO TWO! AHHHHHHH!"

  
Sperm gushed out of his penis and onto her body, the girl grunting and letting out her own load into his ass. He screamed in rapture, member jerking in her hand as their shared orgasm stretched on.

After he had calmed down, Zero Two gently pulled out of his ass, not wanting to overstimulate him further. Semen poured out from the hole and dripped onto the bed, his chest heaving up and down.

Silently creeping over him, Zero Two nuzzled his sleeping face. It was funny how he had passed out during a dream, and the joyous, satisfied look on his face made her heart jump in its chest.

"Such a good boy. Take a nice looooong rest, okay?"

With that, she cutely pecked her Darling's forehead. Wrapping her arms around him, she hummed softly.

She loved how their shared dreams always ended in sex.

She loved hugging his sleeping body after he came.

She loved even more how Hiro had awakened in her a newfound fetish for anal sex, and she was far more than eager to try similar things in the future.

But for now, they could both relax, and slowly reawaken in the real world.


	19. Cooking for Darling

Based off of Pride-kun's artwork on pixiv! Please check them out!

  
"Z-Zero Two... what exactly is this..."

Hiro's eyes expanded to the size of pie plates at the sight of the steaming brown muck laying on the table. The smell emanating off of the "food" was just as terrible as its appearance. 

Trying his hardest not to gag, he looked up to a proud Zero Two, her lips curled up, unknowing of the honey glazed abomination that she had whipped up for her Darling. 

Placing her hands on her hips, a goofy smile appeared on her face as she pushed the plate an inch closer to Hiro's face. He stayed in his seat, head pressed against the back of the chair from the smell. He knew better than to push his chair away in front of his lover, even through the worst of smells.

"Oh, this?" Her black eyelashes, which contrasted from her sakura blossom hair, fluttered with adoration. Her Darling was going to eat her cooking! 

Poking the lump with a fork, it stuck up in the burnt brown clutter. Hiro jittered at the realization that earlier this morning, while they were snuggling, Zero Two had whispered in the sweetest, most innocent voice about her plans for cooking breakfast for him for the first time. He hadn't tried her food at all, but wanted to see how it would work out.

"This is my special  
'LOVE YOU DAH-LING™ MEAL!♡'" She beamed. Hiro could feel the sugar and roses coming off of her comment, his guilt building up.

"I made it just for you, please enjoy it!"

Her face leaned forward, hearts in her eyes. It was threatening to make him explode from the cuteness, and the thought of her face twisted up in pain or sadness frightened him to no end.

Her smile, which must have come from the sun, removed all of his resistance for trying out the food. Her smile had carried him throughout all of these years, and he was going to protect it with his life.

Grabbing the fork with a vice grip, he lifted up a chunk of the burned breakfast. Clenching his eyes to not let the sight of the food repel him, he quickly shoved it into his mouth. Only a fool would slowly eat it, and let their taste buds process the repulsive meal. The boy managed to avoid the food with his tongue, but had to feel the texture of the lump in his throat. It felt like pure torture.

Through it all, the smile on Zero Two's face grew bigger and bigger. Hiro tried his hardest to smile back, holding back the tears gathering near his eyes. 

Taking another forkful of the burnt food, he stuffed it down his throat. A minute passed, and the food was three-quarters gone. Hiro clenched the plate with the desperation of a thousand years, hoping to shovel the rest of the food down without gagging once.

"How do you like it, Darrrrin~?"

The sickened boy stuck his thumb up using every ounce of his body's strength. His stomach was only a few bites away from vomiting, but he needed to finish it, for her! For Zero Two and her beautiful smile!

The boy at last gulped down the last of the burnt mess, the final piece the hardest to swallow, he dropped the fork onto the plate, a clinking ringing throughout the room.

As Hiro opened his mouth to speak, the stockpiled, gross unidentifiable food in his stomach decided to act up, rushing up his throat and out his mouth to protect the poor boy from food poisoning. 

It came out like a waterfall, the sickened boy releasing his breakfast onto his plate, almost appearing to be a rainbow exiting his mouth. The oni watched in shock and embarrassment as her lover threw up her cooking.

"D-Darling?" She whimpered, distress in her eyes as the boy emptied his stomach. Hiro collapsed onto the table, head splattering onto the honey.

  
As Hiro retched, into the toilet this time, Zero Two rubbed soothing circles onto his back. He leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder, the oni wrapping her arms around his midsection.

The boy looked to the side to see his wife blubbering, tears almost spilling from her eyes.

"Forgive me, Darling..."

"Zero Two? It's ok-"

"Because of my cooking, you got sick... I'll never forgive myself for that..."

At that statement, Hiro quickly spun around to embrace her as well, their chests colliding.

She gasped, crying into his shoulder and clutching his waist. Gently shushing her before she started to wail, he hummed into her ear, stroking her back.

"Zero Two, you put your heart and soul into making something for me. That's so sweet of you."

"B-but it was gross! You passed out!"

"I'll admit, you definitely overcooked it. But it's the thought that counts." Hugging her head to his chest, he kissed her horns tenderly.

"S-sorryyyyyy... what can I do to help, Darling?"

"You can smile for me."

Giggling through tears, the oni flashed her angelic, toothy grin, making the boy's face turn pink.

"There we go. Relax my ho-ney."

The normally confident and assertive girl became a blushing mess.

"So... Zero Two... what were you trying to make?"

"Oh! Waffles. Waffles with lots and lots of honey on it."

The boy chuckled and put their mouths together in a kiss, allowing the girl to gently press her fangs into his tongue. When they separated, she took his hand and stood up, caressing his cheek with the other.

"There's some leftover pizza from last night still in the fridge. I could heat it up."

"That sounds amazing Darling, dinner for breakfast!"

Sneaking in another smooch, she sat down onto their shared table, switching on the television beside them.

This girl. He just loved her so much. Sure, she might not have been the best cook, but her efforts to make him happy were more than enough to make his heart melt.


	20. Ravishing Roleplay

"T-to be honest... I'm kind of scared."

"Of what? It's just roleplaying..." Her hand crawled up his shoulder like a spider, sending a shockwave of unease up Hiro's spine.

"I know, but what you want me to call you... it's uh..."

The boy quickly tossed the blankets over his head, shrouding himself under the covers and shivering. He clutched the edges to avoid being exposed. Hiro knew that if he was trapped in a room with an very, very aroused half klaxosaur girl, he should protect himself from her affections at all costs, even if it meant sweating to death.

He felt her hands gingerly touch him through the blankets, massaging his spine as a chilling giggle filled the air. The girl then pressed her warm body onto his, trying her hardest to nuzzle him behind the soft barrier. Hiro felt the softness of her chest move up and down his back.

"Darling... you can't escape. Just relax and let me touch you..."

At that, the boy panicked and accidentally let go of part of the sheets, allowing the oni to swiftly lift them up and dive in. In an instant her hands were all over his body, tickling him and causing the boy to howl. The only direction Hiro could go was forward, and this made his face press onto her naked chest, the boy making a muffled noise.

Zero Two quickly wrapped her arms around him, trapping Hiro in the embarrassing position and stuffing her nose into his fluffy black hair. She could get lost in the calming void which was her Darling's hair easily, and stayed there, silently breathing in his scent.

His mouth latched onto her areola to suck hungrily, the sensation making Zero Two hum with delight. They stayed there, Hiro attempting to milk the girl's nipple dry.

Both were in a comfortable position, the boy snuggling into the oni's chest. Zero Two petted his head and let Hiro's hands roam her body.

Touching nearly every facet of her skin, he cupped the girl's ass, getting lost in his own actions and squeezing the skin. Hiro separated himself from Zero Two's breast with a loud pop, the girl grasping his chin with her fingers. 

"~Darling's a pervert." she mewled as she lowered herself so they were face to face.

There was still a hint of anxiety on the boy's face, but a majority of it had seemed to fade since Zero Two's ticklish assault.

"Top or bottom?" 

"Top. I love feeling Darling squirm helplessly with no escape as he cums."

"Z-Zero Two s-stop..."

"Aww~ does my baby not like it when Mommy spoils them?"

With a flustered face that could end the world, he flipped himself around to scoot under her neck so that her chin gently pressed onto the top of his head.

"I-I'm not that much younger than you..." Hiro pouted, sinking into her hold and relaxing in her soft arms. The horned girl laughed and pecked his head repeatedly, a happy moan escaping the boy's mouth.

"Physically, yes, but in bed..."

Her mouth crept up to his ear, intentionally whispering to let the warm air from her voice send him tingles.

"... Darling has very much to learn."

Grasping his hardened member, she licked her lips as he panicked from the sudden motion.

"This body part never lies, and right now it's telling me that you like calling me Mommy."

He gulped, ears pink from shame. Her insidious smile was boring into the deepest, darkest part of his mind, and he shielded his face with his hands, in a weak attempt to hide the abashment he felt.

Her practiced hand tugged on his erect rod, moving at a moderately fast pace to get the boy's attention. Hiro had no choice but to welcome it, groaning softly as the oni watched his body rise up and down from pleasure.

"Darling, you shouldn't be ashamed of your kinks, or anything that makes you feel good. It's safe with me." She exclaimed, all the while jerking his meat.

"I know... ah! M-Mommy, but I'm not as knowledgeable about, well... sex. I don't know what's taboo and not. Ahh!" 

The girl had begun to suckle on the head of his penis, coating it in her sweet saliva. Carefully taking a gentle, painless bite for extra stimulation, she was rewarded with a noise of elation from the boy, making the oni blush deeply.

"But Darling, you're always okay with what I like to do during sex, why would you think I wouldn't be the same-"

As the girl's mouth opened, Hiro took the opportunity to thrust his member back inside, Zero Two let out a squeak of happy surprise as she moved her lips passionately. Lowering her face down onto his crotch, she continued to suck until she felt his breathing increase in volume, letting go as a trail of saliva connected her mouth to his member.

"See Dar-ling? That felt absolutely amazing. You just had to do what your body really wanted."

Upon her blowjob ending, the boy's penis twitched, being so close to orgasm yet the sensation not completely gone. Just when he was at the edge, everything had stopped, increasing his desire tenfold.

"M-mommy..."

"Yes, Darling?~" The oni teased, pressing her forehead onto his, their horns crossing. He drooled as a purple glow emanated from their union. It was an accident when Hiro discovered that the sapphire, satiny protrusions poking from his bangs were indeed erogenous zones. The girl he loved exploited this weakness whenever it was possible.

"I-I..." his sight has started to become fuzzy from the rhythmic rubbing of their horns, Zero Two intentionally doing so to make him stutter out his answer.

"Hmm? What's wrong? You can tell Mommy." She stroked his cheek with a seductive leer, the aroused boy panting softly. 

"M-mommy... I want to cum... cum inside you..." tears of desire began to pool into his eyes, the boy pressing his nose against Zero Two's.

She noisily pecked him on the lips, lowering herself so that the head of his member entered her. Purring, a glint flashed from her eye.

"Good boy." 

Dropping her body straight down, the boy completely penetrated her, Zero Two bouncing on his stomach passionately as his hands gripped her waist. It felt like they had fused into one being, their genitals lazily connected.

As she continued to ride him, his hands drifted upwards to cup her breasts. Kneading them like dough, she moaned and quickened her thrusts.

"Is Darling enjoying Mommy's pussy?" She asked, the area where their privates were connected slicked with precum. 

"Mommy... I'm c-c-cumming."

"Alright baby, you can cum." She stroked his hair, black locks sweaty and all over his face. The girl loved it when he messed up his own hair in the heat of the moment.

"I-I LOVE YOU, MOMMY!" He screamed, his eyes shutting tight and his body inching closer and closer to the edge. His hands mashed her breasts together, his senses going white as his climax was about to arrive.

"I love you too, Darling~"

The duo wailed at the top of their lungs, a truckload of semen erupting from the boy's member and entering her womb. Even as she orgasmed, she kept up her rhythm, engulfing his penis over and over again.

Separating herself from his limp member, it flopped to the side, the red horned girl moving up to put her tongue in his mouth. Hiro hummed into the kiss, the softness of her mounds felt like a warm pillow resting on his chest. Zero Two sucked on his tongue, her dazzling eyes making him redden from how adorable they looked.

"...Did I do good, Zero Two?"

The oni nuzzled their cheeks together, making the boy squeal and hug their bodies together even closer.

"Darlinggggg... you were great. You don't have to ask me that." The girl went down to give his belly button a raspberry kiss, Hiro giggling as she blew on his skin.

Hiro relaxed his muscles, letting the klaxosaur girl explore his body. Even after sex, Zero Two was never truly done. She had told him one night that she wanted to study a human body's pleasure centers, and that he was a good model for it. He chuckled knowing that despite him being a hybrid like her now, she never stopped examining his body closely and its reactions.

As the boy was about to fall soundly asleep with the girl on top of him, he felt something warm and wet encapsulate his member. Jolting up in surprise, his eyes widened to Zero Two spreading his legs, mouth full of his penis.

"Z-Zero Two! Wait! W-w-what are you-"

The boy moaned as he felt his flaccid member start to harden in her mouth. The vacuuming feeling dazed him, making the boy lose all resistance. As she released him, hearts were in her eyes, an alluring face making the boy shiver from his vulnerable position.

"Oh? We're not done just yet. Darling is going to cum in Mommy five more times."

"No... Zero Two... please..."

With a cackle, she devoured his member, eager to drain every last drop of sperm Hiro had.

"ZERO TWO! AAAAAAAAAAH!"


	21. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hir02 body swap chapter!

* * *

The body in Hiro's arms squeezed him back gently, the boy snuggling up to his lover under the covers. It felt like every inch of Zero Two's body was tenderly wrapped around him, keeping him covered, keeping him safe. Warmth overtook the boy's feelings, and he nuzzled into her hold, excited for the moment she woke up with him.

Slowly lifting up his eyelids, he came face to face with a clump of black hair, reminding him of his own. Shaking his head to clear his mind of anything that could hinder his vision, he opened his eyes again to the same head of black hair. Reaching his hand under the bangs of their hair which obscured their face, he lifted it up, feeling his stomach turn as he gazed upon his very own face.

It was only then when he noticed the long strands of pink draping over his arm, tickling him and going down his body. Where his flat, smooth chest once was, two supple, curvaceous mounds took their place.

Sliding out of the bed carefully with a blush, not wanting to wake up the boy who looked like him, he crept up to the mirror, toes pressing into the floor with as little force as possible. 

As Hiro shut his eyes with anxiety, he felt his way to the mirror, the cold, metallic surface brushing against his fingers. Opening his eyes once more, he shrieked and fell back, slamming into the floor.

Hiro heard rustling behind him, the body in the blankets shifting as if waking up from a long dream.

Rising up slowly, his eyes connected with the ones in the mirror, showing Zero Two breathing uneasily at the same pace as him.

Hiro lifted up his hands, and saw Zero Two in the reflection do the same. Running his fingers across his cheek, he was greeted with the special softness that only her skin had, and a rush of excitement went through his mind. Her body was... in his control. Hugging himself, he smiled as the familiar feeling of her arms wrapping around his body comforted him.

Hiro decided to sit there, caressing his own face, touching it but refusing to go below her neck, something about that felt, violating, as if he was disrespecting his princess's perfect body.

"Wait..." He thought. "If I'm in her body, then she must be-"

"Dahhhhhhh-linnnnng..." Her voice trailed from across the room. "Are you okay?" 

At this realization, he hopped up into the bed, wrapping his arms around her and shivering. 

Hiro wasn't used to feeling his own lips lay a gentle kiss on his forehead, but welcomed the feeling and relaxed in Zero Two's hold.

She stroked his cheek, caressing the red lines near his eyes which were no longer hers. Hiro's pink hair, a bubblegum curtain, hanged over her face. 

"When where you taller than me, Darling?" She teased, booping his nose with an index finger. Hiro embraced her, fascinated by the feel of being stuck in her body and touching his.

"G-good morning, Zero Two..." He said with a coy smile, feeling awkward saying it to his original body, although his lover now possessed it.

"Aww~ I think I'm going to explode from how cute this is. You're inside me." Hiro seeing his own face twist into one of her signature smirks made him blush profusely. 

Hiding in the crook of Zero Two's neck, he murmured with a little voice. "Sssstop..."

When he separated from her, they both sat up, Zero Two running her hands along her body, feeling Hiro's chest, stomach, and thighs. She moaned in pleasure, making Hiro feel flustered and turn away from her passionate touching of his original body.

"Darling, you can do whatever you want with my body as much as you like, we can be perverts together." Zero Two's hand curled around his ass, Hiro feeling the squeezing sensation and yelping.

The boy, stuck in the klaxosaur girl's body, slowly drifted his hand towards his chest. She smiled, and he cupped his breast, rolling it around in his hand as he felt pleasure course throughout his body like a tidal wave. Touching Zero Two's breasts while he was in her body felt very strange, but seeing what she was doing while stuck in his body, it felt fine.

"Did that feel good?" She chirped as she pulled the nightgown Hiro wore last night over her head, exposing the scar he had and stroking the skin. "I always wondered how it would feel to have such a beautiful mark like that."

"Your body's really pretty too, Zero Two." He exclaimed, running his hand through the soft pink flowing hair he would normally stuff his face in when he was sleepy. "I'm still wondering why our voices swapped as well, vocal cords shouldn't change at all."

"I think its great that you look like me but still sound like yourself." Her fingers slipped under her pajamas and yanked them off, throwing them to the floor in one swift motion. She grinned evily as Hiro's original body was exposed, showcasing all of his skin and the slight curves of his body.

"Z-Zero Two! Wait!" Hiro blushed as the naked Zero Two ran out the door, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Snatching the discarded clothes on the floor, he darted after her.

The clamoring seemed to fade away when he got to the stairs, Hiro racing down like a bolt of lightning. Being in Zero Two's powerful, athletic body allowed him to get to the ground floor in no time, not a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Whipping his head to the side, the pink hair following his motions, he scanned the area for his lover.

He heard the faint creaking of a door a few rooms away, Zero Two's body also came with enhanced hearing. Slowly making his way to the noise, his now bioluminescent eyes pointed straight at his lover.

There she was, clad in the white, oversized coat that she wore to formal gatherings. Her red and white hat with a silver brim covered the top portion of her head. The coat already nearly touched the ground when Zero Two wore it, but now that she was stuck in Hiro's slightly shorter body, it looked like she had wrapped a blanket around herself instead of a coat.

Zero Two stuck her chin on top of her hand, and used her other hand to beckon him closer.

"Dar-ling. Wanna have some fun?" She seductively smiled at him, which was made all the more embarrassing due to being in Hiro's body. 

The boy squealed and ran at Zero Two, tackling her to the ground. His pink hair tickled her flat, naked chest, and she giggled. 

Lying lazily on her body and covering up the both of them with the coat, he kissed her cheek. 

"I wonder how this all happened." Hiro pressed their chests together, feeling her arms wrap around his back.

"We must have been touching horns for an extended period of time again. You know about the crazy dreams we have..." 

Hiro blushed, remembering how all of their shared dreams had ended. Attempting to try something he seldom did in his own body, he ran his tongue up Zero Two's cheek.

She happily sighed and licked him back, reddening the boy's face.

"You're so delicious..." they said in perfect sync, their pupils dilating. Cupping Zero Two's face, he leaned in to take her lips captive.

However, no matter whose body she was in, the girl found a way to dominate her lover in a kiss. Even in Hiro's body, her lips moved with skill that triumphed over his.

Despite currently being outkissed, Hiro pressed his ruby horns against her sapphire ones. Their passionate kiss went up a notch, and he opened his mouth to let her tongue in.

Hiro at last gave up from her kisses, and let the girl explore the crevices of his mouth, tickling the palate and dancing with his tongue.

He didn't know how long it had lasted, but somewhere among their horn union, the taste of her mouth changed, and he felt her weight on top of him rather than lying on her. She separated himself from his lips to peck them once again adoringly.

The boy slowly opened his eyes again to see a face with pink hair and gleaming red horns.

"Zero Two!" He shouted with elation, hugging her tightly. "We're back in our original bodies again."

"Darling!" She nuzzled her face on his chest, soft skin rubbing together. "You know... your lips taste fantastic no matter what body you're in."

She stroked the scar on his chest, the boy forgetting that Zero Two had stripped off every inch of clothing while in his body. Sucking on the nipple on the scar, she rolled it in her mouth while licking tenderly. Hiro's legs wrapped around hers as he laughed from the feeling.

"Was this all a ploy to get me naked in the morning?" He blushed, Zero Two licking a line up his face.

"Mmhmm. I would like a... delicious meal to start the day right about now." She went down to hungrily take his lips with her own.

As their bodies began to grind against one another with glee, sunlight peeped through the curtains, ever so slightly highlighting their loving unification.


	22. The Horrors Part 3- The Beautiful Bloodsucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, remember that 2 part Horrors fic where Hiro is a vampire while Zero Two is a succubus?
> 
> Well, I found some awesome art by @Drfrt0ma on Twitter of succubus Zero Two, so it gave me the inspiration for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, and stay safe in your homes!

* * *

The vampire's eyes peeped up as a low, growling sound channeled through his ears, the boy turning his head down the staircase to the source of the noise. To anyone else, the ghastly groan would have sent chills up their spine, but the black haired vampire sweetly smiled, knowing that the noise came from the succubus who he loved so much. She hadn't eaten much of her dinner that morning (which took place at 8AM due to Hiro's nocturnal tendencies) and had told him, clutching her abdomen in pain, about how she was feeling under the weather. The youthful vampire needed to make sure that his demonic princess was in the happiest of moods no matter what.  
  
A cloud of mist enveloped his body as Hiro transformed himself into a bat, his little wings flapping excitedly as he flew down the stairs, tracing the echoes that bounced off of his ears. As he led himself to the slightly opened bathroom door, he felt a little shameful of himself for invading Zero Two's privacy, but if it was to calm her raging pains down, it was worth it. Besides, the girl had always walked in on him while he was changing his clothes to hoard them for herself, so this was nothing.  
  
Peeking inside, he saw the succubus half naked, with only her revealing nightgown on, hunched over the bathtub, moaning in anguish and gritting her teeth, her horns jagged and elongated.  
  
The emeralds in her eyes shifting into a bright ruby as the veins on her face pulsated, Zero Two opened her mouth large and wide to display her sharp canines, the wings on her back spreading as she howled in rage at the ceiling, the impact of her roar making Hiro jolt.  
  
This caused him to move his bat wings even more frantically to keep himself upright in the air, the lights in the house flickering on and off as they shook, the girl's released anger creating a nearly house shattering shockwave.  
  
"STUPID BODY!" She screeched. "LET ME BE WITH MY-"  
  
The girl was cut off as she felt little wings wrap around her neck, tickling her and interrupting her rage. The pain in her abdomen remained, but the dark cloud in her mind was dissipated by golden sunshine from his embrace.  
  
Feeling the wings separate from her neck, a tiny, far smaller than average fruit bat hovered in front of her, rubbing its nose against hers in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"Did I scare you Darling? I'm sorry..."  
  
Giggling, she cradled the bat in her hands. Lowering it to kiss its petite lips, she was rewarded with a happy squeak as she closed her eyes.  
  
She heard a poof, and arms embrace her instead of wings. She opened her orbs, the irises still a crimson red as Hiro resumed their kiss.  
  
However, their sweet moment was interrupted by the girl clutching her stomach and falling to the floor, her tail twitching as it wrapped around the boy's hand for support.  
  
"Zero Two! You okay?" He caressed her face, the girl's smooth, satiny skin feeling so nice on his fingers.  
  
"I'm ok, D-Darling..." At this, her tail just squeezed his hand tighter, a look of concern crossing Hiro's face.  
  
"Sure doesn't look like it." He replied guiding his hand to her stomach area and rubbing soothingly.  
  
Cooing softly, the girl surrendered to the fact that she indeed wasn't in the best condition at the moment. Wrapping her fingers around his, she gently squeezed them as the vampire stared back.  
  
"Every month, I get these pains." She whispered. "They start in my stomach and then goes up to my head. I might heal fast, but it's like my body's saying no in that particular case."  
  
"Maybe its supposed to happen? It could be something important." He replied, picking up a familiar scent.  
  
"I know that, but that doesn't make the pain any better. My whole day goes upside down anyways."  
  
The scent became stronger, as the boy's nose sniffed the air around him. His nose took him to her body, where he went lower and lower. The sweet, candylike smell sent dopamine coursing through his brain, and drool pooled in his mouth.  
  
It was the smell of blood.  
  
Her perfect, perfect blood which was liquid gold to the vampire.  
  
He didn't even realize that he had lowered himself to her groin before she let out a loud laugh. Snapping back to his senses, he yelped before immediately backing away. Face red from shame, he masked his face with his hands, muttering constant apologies.  
  
"I wish I took a picture! That was so adorable!" The oni cackled, wheezing as the pain caught up to her and being forced to snicker lightly in order to not stimulate her cramping stomach any further.  
  
Hiro grumbled, but it slowly became a hearty laugh as he joined the demon. Sneaking over to her body, he slipped an arm under her leg and poked her side, the girl giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"Darling? What's wrong?" She cupped his chin with long fingernails, the boy sliding his hand under her back.  
  
"I... uh... want..."  
  
Zero Two smiled, egging the boy on.  
  
"Well... since you always carry me, uh, I want to try to carry you for a change. Your wings hurt, right?"  
  
The succubus captured his lips, the boy feeling a fraction of his life essence slip from his lips onto hers. Moaning into the kiss, she draped her arms around his neck lazily.  
  
"You taste soooooo good, you know that Darling?"  
  
"That sounds a little wacky, Zero Two."  
  
"Oh? Says the boy who was sniffing my panties a moment ago."  
  
"T-that was an accident! You know how hard it is for me to resist the smell of um... your blood."  
  
Putting all of his strength into his arms, she slowly ascended from the ground, and Hiro started to walk forward, slowly making his way out the bathroom door.  
  
Sweat beads formed on the boy's temples as he carried the taller girl. Grunting as his fragile form shook, he took steady steps closer to the living room, the drapes long closed.  
  
Zero Two could see the panic and unease clearly on the boy's face, and licked a line up his cheek, kissing the edge of his eye.  
  
"You're doing so well, Darling. Such a strong prince."  
  
He returned with a jittery smile, but his legs started to turn into jelly, not used to supporting someone as heavy as him. His grunts picked up in volume as he neared the couch, but remembering that the succubus was in even greater pain than him, he kept his efforts, finally making his way to the large couch and gently laying her body down.  
  
Collapsing onto the space right beside her, he panted, the girl massaging his exposed back tenderly.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, her chin pressed into his shoulder. Rubbing their cheeks together, Hiro felt his pounding heart start to relax itself, taking in her smell and gasping happily.  
  
Turning himself around, his mouth started to waver, unable to resist the scent of her blood. He went down her body, kissing and worshipping every inch of her skin until he got to her groin. Guilt built up, and he shivered from the thought of his next action.  
  
She petted him, giving him an understanding look as she nodded. Slipping her fingers under her panties, they slowly slipped off as the boy saw more and more of her delicious skin expose itself until her glistening wet flower was in front of his face, blood dripping from the slit.  
  
Wiggling the fabric of clothing out from her feet, she relaxed as the pain in her stomach started to stale.  
  
Hiro gulped, and look a lick at the bloody slit.  
  
She gasped, hands messing up his raven black locks as the vampire's tongue explored her folds. He drank her in, the combined taste of her juices and blood more than enough to satisfy him, and in the moment of passion, he separated himself from her slit and bit down, hard into her thigh.  
  
Blood dripped into his mouth as she moaned, her pink hair stuck on her sweaty face. Feeling the wound close up and the pain disappear, a similar wave of relief started to spread to her abdomen.  
  
The boy returned to her slit, sucking on her genitalia hungrily. Her moaning picked up in volume, and her legs squeezed his face. The soft, squishy thighs causing him to hum and blush.  
  
"Zero Two? Does it feel good?" He asked shyly as he lifted his face up, needing no answer as her thighs forced his mouth onto her flower once more.  
  
Licking her with gusto, he felt the hunger in his brain disappear, and be replaced with a new one. This hunger wasn't exactly for blood, but it still definitely was something from Zero Two, and he needed it right away.  
  
Sticking his tongue down her slit as deep as he could, he felt her legs wrap around his head even tighter, the succubus's tail squeezing his hand. Thrusting his tongue in and out, she gasped as pleasure overtook her body and explode out her lower waist.  
  
"DAH-LING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!~"  
  
Her juices squirted into the boy's mouth, her hips rocking into his face. All of the blood seeping from her slit was now in his mouth, and as her legs spasmed, the pain in her abdomen disappeared, and a wave of bliss washed over her. The boy kissed her clit, making her giggle and moved up her body to deliver a smooch to her forehead.  
  
The girl rubbed her horns on his forehead, hearts forming in her eyes. Hugging him tightly, she licked his cheek, nuzzling it and sighing softly.  
  
"Thank you, Darling. That felt so gooood. I think my cramps are... gone for now!"  
  
The vampire beamed, his efforts had managed to cure the succubus of her pain, and there was nothing more important to him than pleasing the oni.  
  
"Would you... would you like to take a nap together, Zero Two?" He asked, before the girl cupped his cheeks and guided his face into her chest. The girl was only clad in a black bra, making him blush like a tomato and try to escape, only for her to mash his face into her soft bosom. She licked her lips, her hand moving down to cup the bulge which had formed in his pants.  
  
"Oh Darling, you're not getting away with just that..." her sugary sweet voice caressed his eardrums. "I won't let you just pleasure me and not cum yourself. Darling deserves to be touched and loved, and I can smell your lust as well as you can smell my blood." She purred, stroking his hair.

Hiro whimpered, her hand teasing his crotch gently as it slipped under his pants. Pulling them down, his erect member shot up like a rocket, the succubus's eyes half lidded with desire.  
  
Her heart shaped tail followed suit, coiling around his member like a snake and experimentally tugging. The vampire moaned and hid his face in her breasts, scared to show his embarrassed face to the oni.  
  
He felt warm, soft folds lovingly envelop his penis as she lowered herself on his crotch, tail still trying to milk his rod even as he entered her.  
  
Her body bounced up and down, the succubus peeling back one of the straps on her black bra to expose her pink nipple.  
  
Hiro took this as a sign to wrap his mouth around her breast, suckling with his fangs gently pressing into the skin. Separating with a string of saliva linking his mouth to her nipple, he stared at her with foggy eyes.  
  
The girl pulled his shirt over his head, stroking the scar on his chest and making him shiver in pleasure. Through it all, the simultaneous sensation of her tugging tail and her warm slit made his eyes foggy and his pupils dilated.  
  
Reaching his hands behind her back to undo the dark bra, it fell onto the white couch as both mounds of perfection were exposed. Licking a line up her chest, the oni moaned as her riding picked up in pace.  
  
Their groins desperately grinding into one another, Hiro began to lose his bearings as a sensation in his balls began to build up. Growing in pleasure by the second, he laid down while clutching her ass, driving it into his rod and letting out a scream of rapture.  
  
"Ah! Let me have your seed, D-D-Darling!"  
  
"ZERO TWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
His member spurted out globs of sticky fluid, painting the inside of her womb white. Her tail rubbed his glans with passion, allowing more sperm to enter her. She murmured sweet nothings as he jerked around, drool pouring down the side of his face.  
  
Pulling herself out, her slimy tail went into his mouth as he tasted the both of them, the musky, sweet flavor truly magical. Her tail played with his tongue, wrapping around and massaging it in similar fashion to how his rod was treated.  
  
The girl's long tail slipped out from the tired boy's mouth, Hiro letting out a wanting groan, having enjoyed sucking on the flexible appendage. The space in his mouth previously occupied by her tail was replaced by her tongue, hungrily exploring the vampire's mouth and feeling for his fangs.  
  
Their sharp canines brushed against one another, making the two blush simultaneously in their kiss. Zero Two lowered herself to his wet member to clean him up, only for his penis to release another powerful spurt of semen, coating her face and getting into her mouth.  
  
"Dar-ling's a pervert, saving some extra cum for my face, hm?"  
  
She seductively chuckled, closing her mouth around his rod and vacuuming it with her lips and tongue. His joyful sounds made her give his balls a similar treatment, covering it with her saliva and marking her territory.  
  
Grabbing her hand gently, the boy examined her long, sharpened nails. While she aged incredibly slowly just like him, the two creatures both being mortally challenged, she still needed to cut them, even if it was only needed once a few years.  
  
"May I trim your nails? They've gotten quite long. I could try to smoothen out your horns as well."  
  
"Aww, that's so sweeeet of you." She chirped, the boy retrieving a clipper from a drawer near the couch. Hiro had used this as an excuse to hold her hand, feeling her warm palm on his as he clipped her nails.  
  
"Do humans do what we do sometimes?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean sex? Of course! Ichigo sometimes makes weird noises in her room whenever I come over to her and Goro's place. She's just too shy and flustered to admit that she's as much of a horny maniac as me."  
  
"I'm not well... particularly knowledgable in that field. Vampires aren't ones to seek out mates. Rather, we're accustomed to just staying at our homes, locked up and sleeping in our coffins."  
  
"That sounds like a bo-ring life! You should be out there, enjoying the world like everyone else."  
  
"I can't Zero Two. I'm very allergic to sunlight."  
  
"You're right. I wonder how you passed those long days being holed up at home."  
  
He started to trim her other hand, remembering the time he had met her for the first time, being embraced and comforted while in his attic. He'd never expect to find the love of his dark and solitary life at that very moment.  
  
"Well, for starters, having a big mansion really helps."  
  
They both laughed softly, the boy moving down to her feet. Observing the nails which were honed like little blades, he started his trimming once more.  
  
She drank in his body in the vulnerable position, looking at the shape of his chest and stomach.  
  
"I must look very weak to you, Zero Two." He whispered, not expecting her to catch on with her enhanced hearing and reply.  
  
"You're gorgeous, Darling. Believe it or not, I'm not exactly into bulging muscles or taller people. Your body is the perfect balance of masculine and feminine features, and I find that so cute and handsome."  
  
She could see the quarter smile on his face, a blush as beautiful as a Strelitzia flower blossoming from his cheeks.  
  
After he had finished trimming, he ghosted his hand onto the sole of her foot, the velvety smooth skin brushing against his finger. Her toes curled in reflex from the ticklish touches.  
  
Hiro tenderly kissed her big toe, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it like a lollipop. She giggled and his blush's size grew tenfold. Withdrawing, he faced away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Zero Two. I shouldn't have... done that."  
  
"Don't apologize, Dar-ling~. I love it when you explore any part of my body. There's nothing wrong with having a little kink."  
  
The boy shyly captured the rest of her toes with his mouth, sucking eagerly and running his tongue between each one. He watched her face, looking for any negative signs, but the oni smiled and let him absorb himself in his sucking.  
  
After giving her toes a final kiss, he moved up to her horns, using the file on the clipper to rub them against the jagged parts of her crystalline appendages.  
  
She mewed as he filed them down, her tail vibrating and wagging, reminiscent of an excited puppy. The succubus ran her hands along his bare chest while he filed away, stimulating and gently teasing the skin. She poked his nipples with her trimmed fingers, rolling them around.  
  
"Zero Two, stop, that t-tickles!" He chortled, only causing her to continue touching them, and the boy decided to lick the tip of her horns, pulling out a mirror and showing her.  
  
Hiro leaned lazily on her shoulder as she stared in the silver mirror. Although their naked bodies were connected by the hip, Hiro could not be seen in the reflection, silver mirrors being a cause of this. Zero Two grinned, kissing his cheek and putting the mirror back.  
  
"What time is it?" Hiro questioned, raising his arms up in the air in a yawn. The sleep addicted vampire was slowly dozing off, Zero Two laying the both of them down and stroking his chin.  
  
The monsters embraced, Hiro finding a safe place under her neck and above her snug breasts.  
  
"Is that your favorite spot to sleep on, Darling?" She asked as his nose poked her lower neck.  
  
"Mmhmm. I feel so safe in your chest, but I want you to kiss me as well, so I like being in the middle of your head and chest." He moved his legs to slide them in between hers, the girl wrapping hers protectively around his. The succubus's tail curled around his legs as well, reminding him that she was always there, and wouldn't ever let him go.  
  
"I love you, Zero Two..." He mouthed, looking up at her with his eyes three quarters shut.  
  
"I love you too, Darling. Now rest, my prince."  
  
She took his lips with her own, sucking on his tongue and nibbling it with her canines. As she stroked his hair, he sleepily nuzzled into her chest, his light, rhythmic breathing vibrating on her body.  
  
Zero Two kissed the top of his head, joining her Darling in his slumber at last. Their bodies drifted off to sleep, the occasional drip of a faucet in the house being the only sound that could be heard.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see the art that inspired this chapter, you can check it out here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/drfrt0ma/status/1255852928184676353?s=19


	23. Masterpiece

Hiro awoke to gentle humming and the light pressure of someone's cheek on the top of his head. Sleepily, he nuzzled into the crook of Zero Two's neck as her pink hair enveloped his face, a curtain of sakura blossoms. The girl's hair was so silky and smooth that the boy almost felt himself pass out once more. 

Tapping noises were heard, like the darting of a pen across a page. However, whereas drawing on a piece of paper had a few rustling sounds as well, this was only pure tapping. Confused and curious, the boy peeped his head out from his curtain of pink hair.

Zero Two was holding up a tablet in bed, the blue light contrasting with the faint sunshine creeping its way into the room. In her left hand she held a pen of sorts, but as it danced across the screen of the tablet, marks were being made on the already beautiful masterpiece on the screen. Hiro's eyes widened in shock, the drawing displaying the both of them in skillful detail. The proportions, the anatomy, all of it was magnificent. The girl must have been spending at least 3 hours or more to make something so precise. 

"Good morning, Darlinggg~" The voice of a goddess entered his ears, and Hiro let out a low, happy moan in response. Her hand let go of the pen as it traveled to the boy's head to pet his hair softly. Hiro decided to snuggle even closer to her, mashing their cheeks together as they both stared at the tablet. In her drawing, the oni was shown leaning over the boy, the two tenderly embracing one another as they shared a deep kiss. Hiro felt his cheeks redden from where his hands were placed in the drawing, and Zero Two felt the warmth travel from his face to hers. 

"Ah~ you really like this drawing, don't you Darling? Since you're such a pervert and all, I made it just for youu..." Her malicious smirk only made the boy's face warmer, her reptilian green irises staring into his sapphires. 

Hiro wrapped his arms around her, the klaxosaur hybrid returning the favor and kissing his cheek tenderly. Her fingers ran up and down his spine, feeling the rough pattern and the series of plates under his skin.

"I love it so much. I knew you could draw, but with that much detail? You must have been a master at it since you were born."

"You're wrong, Darling. I started out at around age 6, and believe me, it looked funky at best! Stick figures and corner suns, you name it. I just got better as time passed."

Hiro internally shuddered at her words. The one time he tried to at least draw something ended up in an amalgamation of stick people fighting over a box with a messy line cutting through it which was supposed to be a treasure chest. If Zero Two had seen any of his drawings, his day and mood would certainly collapse into nothingness. He'd probably die from shame if she were to compare one of her pieces to his.

The oni stared at him adoringly as he was plunged into fear from the very thought of his own drawing skills. Grasping his chin with her index finger and thumb, she leaned in to connect their mouths. Hiro wrestled against her tongue desperately in his embrace against her, hoping it would distract her and not encourage the girl to get him to draw his own piece.

Their lips disconnected with a slight string of saliva, the oni lapping it up and giggling. Hiro hid his face in her shoulder, taking a strand of her hair and sniffing it. The rosy fragrance enchanted him, and was the same smell he had fallen for so many years ago, under the sakura tree where the girl had skinned her knee and he patched it up. They had long moved away from the city after their marriage, enjoying their now quieter life in a suburban area not too far from Promepolis. 

Zero Two enjoyed the peace and quiet, and the tapping of rain against the glass of their window with no cars honking noisily in the distance was comforting as well, especially when waking up in eachother's arms.

"I was thinking of having a little breakfast picnic. But I think the weather gods have other plans today." Hiro grumbled and sank into her hold.

"That's right. The weather gods must have seen this coming, because they've locked us in together... so Darling can show me his pretty drawings!" The oni's enthusiasm frightened the boy, who felt that his fate was sealed by the rainy day.

"Umm... uh... eh..." Hiro stuttered, looking for an excuse not to draw in front of her. He twiddled his fingers, trying to think of the cheesiest excuse at the top of his head. Her smirk only grew in size, until he hid his face in his hands and squeaked.

"My-my back! It... umm... hurts." Hiro used the first excuse that popped up in his mind, frantically seeking to get himself out of the situation as fast as he could. Doing a terrible job at pretending his back was in pain, the oni girl clearly saw through his lie. However, she decided to play along, spreading her legs and patting the gap on the bed between them.

"That's ok, you can lay on me while you draw." Her seductive gaze drew him in, hypnotizing, entrancing. Hiro lost all resistance as his body started to move on his own, like a moth to a lamp. Making his way towards her and crawling in the area between her legs, he felt her soft, plumpy chest press against his back. His legs went besides hers, the girl trapping him in a leg sandwich, no route of escape possible for Hiro. Zero Two's arms circled him, her chin poking his shoulder. They both leaned back into the stacked pillows the oni had placed behind her, Hiro sliding the blankets to his waist.

Zero Two nuzzled her nose against his neck, Hiro sighing in pleasure as he reluctantly picked up the tablet. Being right handed unlike his lover, he would never know how in the hell she drew such splendid works with what he considered to be his non dominant hand.

"Just draw what comes to your mind. No rush." Zero Two whispered as her fangs gently pressed into his ear, licking it and absorbing his taste.

Hiro timidly raised the pen, his fingers shaking as if electricity was running through them. He jittered nervously, Zero Two catching on and placing her hands over his. Her whole body was now overlapping his, protecting him, keeping him close. The boy's hands stabilized, the girl guiding them to the tablet. He was incredibly comfortable with the girl holding his hands, and cocked his head slightly to peck her horn. He felt like a child once again, innocent and shielded in all directions from terrible things. The girl who he loved, although regarded by many as a monster and a demon, was truly an angel, helping the boy fly and blessing him with her endless, unconditional love. 

His hand twirled around the tablet confidently, her fingers intertwining with his and their cheeks nuzzling one another. Stroke after stroke, the boy gained more and more confidence in his work. The foundation was down, now he needed to color and refine his sketches.

"Zero Two?"

"Dah-ling?"

"You're... kinda like a mecha suit. A very pretty and c-cute mecha..."

Her cheeks flushed for the first time that day, happy tears threatening to spill from her red lidded eyes. Composing herself, she ran her tongue up his temple.

"If I'm the mecha, you must be the adorable little pilot, Darling." Zero Two bit down on the side of his neck, sucking on his skin as Hiro whimpered from the slight pain. Zero Two's hand went over his eyes, making the blindfolded boy fantasize about her body and drool with desire. Leaning into her as she left a hickey, she let go, kissing the red mark she made. Hiro had unintentionally made massive progress on his drawing during this all, the girl pleasantly surprised by it.

"Wait. Zero Two, cover your eyes. I want to add something."

The oni let out a curious noise and buried her face in his black locks, dozing off silently in his hair. 

Every mark Hiro made was carefully calculated, the boy making sure to not make a single mistake. He was going to give her his best work, just like she had done earlier. Furiously refining every curve of his new addition to the drawing, sweat from his anxiety formed on his neck.

Smelling the bead of sweat, the girl happily captured it with her tongue, eyes darting to the tablet.

Hiro covered it with his hands. "Uhh... I'm not ready to show youu..." From where their legs were intertwined, Zero Two tickled his soles with her toes, making him cackle and drop the tablet, the girl snatched it swiftly and panic ran through the boy's mind. 

"I want to see Darling's finished masterpiece." She grinned, taking a nice long look at the tablet with a flustered Hiro trapped by her body. 

Figures were shown on the tablet, not purely sticks as they had an extra layer drawn onto them. Their cartoonishly oversized hands and feet made the drawing reminiscent of a kindergartener's art project.

A blob of circles with pink lines moving down its head was holding a green circle on a line, appearing to be a lollipop. Red marks extended from the blob's head made it obvious that this was obviously Hiro's drawing of Zero Two. Another blob with black lines, almost appearing to be slugs pouring out from his head, stood next to the drawing of Zero Two, the stub which represented his arm connected to the stub which was hers. The girl's heart melted as this sight, and thought the drawing couldn't become any cuter until she saw the tiny figure beside the drawing of her. A blob with purple hair draping down its face and similar purple shining horns was there with a goofy smile. The little girl's green eyes reminded the oni of her own, and tears pooled down her face like a tsunami, Zero Two tackling Hiro happily and peppering his face with barrages of continous kisses.

"It's amazing! This is the most wonderful drawing I've ever seen! Oh, I just want to touch you and kiss you and so much more!" The oni proceeded to lay the biggest kiss she could have possibly mustered on his lips, a loud puckering sound bouncing off the walls. When the oni let go of him, Hiro was wheezing, the oxygen in his lungs depleted. Zero Two had returned to kissing various spots on his face, the boy being grateful she didn't have lipstick on or else he would have started to look like a human strawberry. 

"Who was that little cutie in the picture?" The oni sneered, her hair hanging over his face as his hands wrapped around his waist.

"Umm.... our... b-baby... t-that's why I didn't want to show you..." Hiro looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust from embarrassment. Zero Two cupped his warm cheeks, going down on him and making out with the black haired boy. Her hands traveled down to his shoulders as the two ended up in a similar position to that of Zero Two's drawing. 

"I love you, Zero Two. You make me feel so proud of anything I do, even if I don't like it myself at first."

"It's not the precision in the drawing that matters to me, it's the idea behind it. I love every one of your ideas... because I love you, Darling!"

Their lips met once more, the blankets falling onto the floor beside them with a noisy plop. The rustling of bedsheets being tangled and the humming of their mouths filled the air. 

It would be a long time until they both had breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing Zero Two does in this chapter is based on this awesome artwork by the amazing @Drfrt0ma on Twitter. Here's the link to the adorable art!
> 
> https://twitter.com/drfrt0ma/status/1264208530984194048?s=19


	24. Moonlight over Mistilteinn

"Z-Zero Two! Wait! N-no!! AAAH~!" 

Hiro moaned, his overstimulated member given extra loads of attention. The boy leaned onto Zero Two's shoulder desperately, his low stamina and ejaculation catching up with him as the oni wrapped her fingers around his twitching member, jerking it up and down to release more and more semen.

His sperm shot out in a large stream, spreading all over her tights and splattering across the floor, the girl feeling a wet spot form on her tights from her own orgasm as a result of hearing his screams.

"Ah♡, such a wonderful natural process from your beautiful body, Daaaaah-ling~."

The oni didn't listen to his pleas, only continuing to move her hands along his member to harden it once more. Zero Two had considered to teach him better stamina control in the future, but found it incredibly cute how he moaned whenever his member was slightly aroused. 

As his limp member rested on her semen coated hand, Hiro held onto the pinkette desperately, the girl giggling as he now sat in her lap.

"You are such a good boy Darling. Just what I needed on a cloudy day like this." Her arms circled him in an embrace. "But we're not done just yet. I have an extra special activity for you tonight..."

"Special activity?" The boy questioned her. Hiro didn't have the slightest idea what more there was to their sexual escapades, having experienced a plethora of positions that only the insane would have tried to replicate.

"That's right. We're going to... let's say... have an... explosive experience." Her fingers slowly undid her own bra, her Darling observing curiously with an adoring look in his eyes from her honey coated tone.

Realizing he had been completely naked the whole time while the oni had only started to take off her bra sent a chill up Hiro's spine, reminding him of her absolute dominance over him.

Stripping the rest of her clothes in the most sensual fashion possible, making sure to expose every nook and cranny of her beautiful body as if she was a peacock putting on a show, she laid them on the ground, as if to act as a sort of blanket for the actions that were about to occur.

She licked her lips, beckoning the younger boy to approach her cautiously, unsure of the femme fatale's intentions. Her body was in a relaxed position, long, satiny legs curling around one another, skin shining as moonlight reflected off of it.

Hiro slowly crawled over to her, feeling a little lightheaded as the post orgasmic sensation still lingered in his body. Her arms reached out to him, trying to take him into her arms. Hiro scanned over the features of her body, her toned stomach, her supple breasts, her erect pink nipples, her smooth thighs, and her devilish, seductive smile. Zero Two had called the traits she had repulsive, but Hiro saw every single one of her facets as perfect, and couldn't find a reason why she held so much self hate for herself and so much love for his arguably unimpressive, small body.

Crawling into her arms, they laid against Zero Two's clothes which were bundled together, Hiro pressing their foreheads against one another. Their position was so intimate and loving that the boy almost dozed off in her hold, before she grasped his chin with her fingers.

"I want Darling to take the lead for the rest of tonight." Her dilated pupils indicating her arousal and excitement. 

A furious blush appeared on the boy's cheeks, Hiro having been used to the girl always being on top whenever they had sex, and had no knowledge of trying to dominate the taller girl himself.

"Oh~ I'm so excited for what lies inside Darling's perverted mind..." She teased, voice dripping with lust. Her Darling didn't approve of her teasing, blushing even harder and looking away, unable to find a way to fire back. Zero Two knew exactly how the boy felt, and her decision to salt the wound with her teasing only boosted his embarrassment.

Hiro anxiously drifted his hands toward hers at a snail's pace. Saying that his confidence was lacking was an understatement, and the only thing he wanted to do was impress his perfect princess. 

However, doubt hit his mind like a wildfire, the boy feeling like he wasn't enough for the girl, and every nerve in his body was screaming out, discouraging him from following through and plaguing his mind with fear.

He didn't even notice it until a wet droplet fell from his eyes, hitting her cheek as they stared at eachother. At this, the girl gasped softly, a look of concern on her face.

"Darling, are you ok?"

Hiro panted hard, trying to hold back his raging emotions, but it was too much. His sobbing grew quickly in volume, and more tears poured from his face uncontrollably.

Hands of a goddess caressed his cheeks as he teared up, Zero Two's fingers gently wiping away at his eyes.

"Don't cry, Darling." She spoke sweetly, trying to console the distressed boy. Unfortunately, this did little to part the clouds in his mind, and Hiro started to choke and gasp at the same time, his body shaking as if an arctic breeze hit him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Zero T-Two!" He stuttered, before diving desperately into her chest, wailing loudly and hyperventilating, his stuttering making it difficult for him to breathe properly and causing him to wheeze for air as he cried.

The girl's arms wrapped around him protectively in response, tucking him into her bosom as her soft, cushiony breasts acted as a pillow for the saddened boy. She stroked his hair tenderly, Zero Two kissing his forehead to quell his sorrow.

"It's ok, Darling, I'm right here for you, don't worry a single bit!" The horned girl laid more and more kisses on his head, tightening their hug and wrapping her legs gingerly around his trembling ones, her thighs sliding between his.

As the oni's affectionate assault on her Darling continued, his sobbing slowly went down in volume, the boy still feeling the need to hide in her chest which the oni welcomed. Eventually, only a few sniffles and groans came out from Hiro, and the girl only needed to run her fingers through his messy black locks to soothe him. The boy lied lazily on her breasts, soft breathing tickling the girl's nipples and soliciting a giggle from her. Zero Two stroked his cheek to bring him to her face, connecting their lips and inserting her tongue into his mouth.

The girl's saliva tasted like candy, Hiro lapping it up from her tongue and tasting it. Their passionate kissing continued for a couple of minutes, the two exploring eachother's mouths as if they were treasure troves. When they reluctantly separated from one another, the boy couldn't help but peck her cheek in gratitude.

"Zero Two, forgive me..."

The girl leaned forward to kiss a tear off his face and nuzzle his cheek, a look of confusion crossed her face at his murmur. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daah-ling." She smiled, her joy making his mind scream out in glee. Her sharp, fanged teeth were so unique, and made her grin so distinct from all of the others that just the sight of it was enough to make a room of grumpy old cats mew with delight.

"I-I was scared. Too scared to... make you proud of me." Hiro silently exclaimed, looking down in shame. "I wanted to just... curl up into a ball and never get back up because I...I... I don't think I could make you feel good the way you make me feel good."

Zero Two's eyes curled up in pity, realizing the burden the boy had put on himself. The girl recognized her Darling's self hate as one reminiscent of her own, that she would never be able to be strong enough to take on the world and become human, but that goal had long disappeared the moment she had accepted the fact that the raven haired boy loved her all the same, even if she was cursed to bear horns for the rest of her life.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder and she pulled him down, their naked chests mashing together and his black locks cuddling against her neck.

"Oh Darling. You don't have to worry about impressing me. I always feel so good with you in bed, no matter what we're doing. Did you know I came really hard when you moaned my name just a moment ago?" Her eyelashes fluttered with slight embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" The flabbergasted boy's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. 

"That's right. I love your voice so much. It's so adorable that uh~ I sometimes can't help myself." Zero Two's heart melted at seeing her Darling's face brighten up, and was about to explode from the cuteness of his pupils expanding energetically. 

Hiro moved forward so that she could embosom him once more, the two comfortably lying down on the girl's makeshift bed side by side. Their postmission activities at the massive garage which held Strelitzia were strange to say the least, but there wasn't anyone there to catch them, Zero Two having a knack for sneaking into places without others knowing. As they dreamily stared into eachother's eyes, the oni cupped his cheek, Hiro nuzzling into her hand.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Darling. I don't ever want to force you to do something you don't want to." Zero Two asserted, feeling his body relax against hers. Bringing their foreheads together, her horns tickled him. "Besides, I'm completely fine with taking the lead again."

"It's ok, Zero Two, I want to try. You said you'd... always be proud of me, right?" The boy beamed, face long dried from the tears. "Besides, I have an um... little idea for what I want us to do together." 

The girl chuckled and leaned back, causing her chest to rise up slightly in preparation for her Darling. Hiro's mind wanted to squeeze and caress these mounds of beauty, but held back his desire for something else.

"Zero Two, could you... flip yourself over?" The boy peeped, shivers traveling up his spine as he was not used to being the one in control of the situation.

"Like this~?" The oni teased, slowly twirling around to reveal every curve of her luscious ass, Hiro drooling as his member rose on its own. The position his wife was in reminded him of her pistil position in Strelitzia, and emotions of warmth and security overtook him. Zero Two wiggled her bubbly butt in his face, giggling and snapping the stamen back to reality.

Hiro's hands gently grabbed her waist, stabilizing himself as his rod reached it's full size. Skittish over how he should proceed, he thought of the tingling sensation they both felt whenever they piloted together, Zero Two's energy posessively wrapped around his groin area as they dismantled a VIRM unit. 

"Daaaaahh-liiiing... are you ready- AHH!~"

Zero Two gasped to the unexpected sensation of something entering through her ass, filling her up and sending a wave of pleasure through her vagina. The girl's fingers reflexively entered her own slit, moving back and forth in a similar rhythm to her Darling's desperate member.

"Darling, you're such a genius. My perverted mastermind..."

Hiro's hips rocked back and forth, thrusting into the oni's ass repeatedly and moaning simultaneously with her. Zero Two's ass was so warm and soft, and the familiar feeling of piloting Strelitzia was all there, but enhanced tenfold. 

"Not really. Piloting together just gave me some strange ideas, and you've always made me... what was that word again, Zero Two?"

"Horny?"

"Yeah! Piloting together makes me so... horny. Sorry. It just feels so awkward saying it."

"Aww, you're so cute! I love making you say perverted things, Dah-ling."

From their union, the oni felt a type of pleasure that she hadn't gone far into, and was starting to enjoy a lot more. While Strelitzia gave her a small semblance of this feeling, having her Darling completely inside that specific spot opened a whole new world to the already sexually adventurous half klaxosaur. 

Hiro's moans as his grip on her waist tightened made the girl start to finger herself faster, their combined noises of pleasure echoing off the walls of the Franxx garage. However, the other parasites had long gone to sleep, giving the two the freedom to do whatever they pleased. 

"Ah... ah... AHH! Darling! It feels so good!" Zero Two groaned and dug her fingers into herself. Her Darling responded with a grunt as his sweating body pounded into her beautiful backside. His precum coated his member, acting as a perfect lubricant so he could slide in and out of her with even greater speed. 

Eventually, Zero Two laid completely on the ground flat on her stomach, the two no longer in the piloting position but Hiro still driving himself over and over into her ass. The boy had never expected the taller girl to take such a submissive role, allowing him to express his arousal on her body. The idea was a funny one to Hiro, but he enjoyed it all the same. As an extra bonus, Zero Two's moans had never sounded so free and joyful.

Hiro leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck, a mindless purr coming from the oni. Wanting to give his princess a mind blowing orgasm, he began to nibble on her upper back as she sometimes did to him to make him cum harder. The effect was instant and the girl jerked around at the feeling of his teeth gently pressing into her back.

The girl's moans rose in volume along with his, and the couple found themselves on the brink of another orgasm.

"Darling? I recognize those thrusts, are you cumming~?" The oni's angelic voice sent a jolt of pleasure through Hiro's waist, and he rammed into her, a goofy pleasure induced smile on his face.

"Mmhmm. Am I doing good, Zero Two?" 

"Ah~! You're doing amazing! Just a little- Ha~! More!"

The boy went back and forth with every intention of giving her the best experience possible. A surge of hot, uncontrollable pleasure traveled from his balls to the base of his member, Hiro clutching her hips with a vice grip before letting out a heavy gasp.

"ZERO TWOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!"

"DAAAAAAHHH~LIIIIIIIIIIING!"

His member slammed into her backside, sperm gushing inside her ass like a waterfall. The two parasites moaned and shrieked, their hips on fire from the nonstop movement. Zero Two's slit squirted out clear liquid as the boy's rod moved in and out of her behind.

When Hiro's body gave way, he collapsed onto hers, laying on top of her warm, aching back. Hiro's hands also laid on top of hers as they both recovered from their violent climaxes.

Zero Two let out a small giggle, the force of her orgasm turning her brain to mush. Her Darling soon joined her in their laughter, the two incredibly elated from this new experience. The boy decided to get off his perfect princess, turning her over with as little force as possible to let her recover. 

The oni was a mess, long pink hair unkempt and sweaty, her pupils dilated, little pink hearts in the center of them. Her breasts rose up and down slowly as she breathed, the boy deciding to sit comfortably on her stomach. The boy had never seen the girl look so dominated, so defeated, so... vulnerable. It was extremely adorable, the gentle domme having a taste of being in a submissive position.

As Zero Two's tongue hung lazily outside her mouth, a trail of saliva indicated how much the girl had lost herself in their union. Hiro felt a little urge from looking at her like this, and his semen coated member agreed with him.

Crawling on his knees, careful not to sit on Zero Two, Hiro guided his wet, soppy member to her mouth, placing it on her tongue. Unsurprisingly, the girl's tongue swirled around the tip of his member as if she were licking a lollipop, Hiro groaning and making Zero Two's lips wrap around his member to completely encapsulate it. The suction from her mouth was fantastic to the boy, even in his post orgasmic state. The girl, despite her mouth's intimidating appearance with its fangs and sharp canines that could rip a bass to shreds in seconds, was incredibly gentle with her mouth during sex, making sure that her Darling felt safe and happy whenever she sucked him off.

Zero Two felt a little energy return to her body as her Darling's member entered her mouth. The semen coating it was impeccably delicious, danger, honey, and his distinct taste combined into one. However, Hiro had made a huge mistake placing his rod onto her tongue, as the girl felt her sexual stamina start to power back up from his seed. Zero Two's suction went up a notch, Hiro gasping and pulling out.

"Z-Zero Two?"

The half klaxosaur girl arose slowly, menacingly. Her green eyes flashed to a crimson red as her face hovered over his, fear and pleasure coursing through Hiro at the same time. He was immediately pinned down by Zero Two, whose bloodred eyes gazed upon her prey with a primal hunger.

"Daaaaah~liiiiiing..." Her sugary tone made Hiro's member harden. "You made a very big mistake, putting your most delicious part in my mouth. Your cum was so good that it made me..."

Her hands traveled from his hands to his face, the girl leaning down to take a massive lick at his ear before delivering a husky whisper.

"...want more..."

The girl's body collided with his, their privates connecting and the boy letting out a squeal as her slit engulfed his member. The revitalized oni moved her hips in a similar fashion to how the boy did to her, feeling his member harden to full length while inside her. 

"Zero Two... I-" The boy mumbled, having already came multiple times before. It didn't look like there was anything to stop the oni from taking his sperm once more, and his exhaustion was catching up. This wouldn't be the first time he had fainted in her arms after 5 or more orgasms, the oni normally carrying him back to their shared room in the attic of the boarding house.

"Shhh.... relax my Darling. You were such an amazing top. But it is my turn now, so just give in to my body."

Zero Two's thrusts sent some sperm from Hiro's previous climax fly out from their union, making their thighs slippery as she went down on him.

"I loved it when you rode me, Darling. But now I want to ride you till you pass out." Zero Two licked the boy's exposed neck, kissing it several times before returning to her thrusting. Hiro felt lightheaded, his conscience slowly slipping away as the girl helped herself to him as if he was a delicious snack.

Their grinding went on for several minutes, the girl laying hickey after hickey on his shoulders, on his arms, on his chest, even around his nipples, the boy having a playful chuckle as she wrapped her mouth around his areola and sucked hungrily.

Hiro's tired yet erect penis continued to penetrate her, Zero Two giggling as he struggled to resist an early ejaculation. Unfortunately for the boy, his moans gave away his approaching orgasm, and the oni flashed a mischievous smile.

"You're my one and only love, and you'll always be. My sweet, perfect little Daaaaah~liiiinng..." Zero Two's voice was like a lullaby, a Siren's call to her prey. Hiro was so enchanted by her tone that the bliss of the moment clashed with the raw pleasure they both felt as she rode him, wet slapping and heavy moaning leaving both of their mouths. 

Hiro's eyes locked with the girl's crimson irises, feeling fright, arousal, and gratitude all at the same time. Her hungry moans were complimented by her tongue lapping up some stray semen on her lips, smile bordering on complete obsession.

It seemed that she wanted to take him right then and there, and drain the boy's energy for herself. His groin was probably going to be incredibly sore tommorow.

"Zero~! Ah... ah... Two~!" The boy yelled, feeling his strength leave his body as she thrust and thrust. "I-I...I can't hold it any longer!"

Smirking, her sweet tone graced his ears once more, the girl's breath grazing his eardrums and face.

"Having you on top was so fun, but you should know that I always win in bed, no matter what. You truly and only belong to me, Darling, Cum~♡" 

Hiro braced himself as the girl's hips smashed into his a final time. 

Zero Two went down on him to passionately bite his exposed neck, fangs gently pressing into his skin and hitting all of the pleasure points that the boy loved.

"ZEROOOOOO TWOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU!"

Sperm blasted into her womb as she squirted onto his tip uncontrollably, a geyser of semen entering her as his hips rocketed and jerked around, member shaking inside her like a hose. The inside of Zero Two's divine body was painted with white seed, their fingers linked together.

The oni continued to suck and nibble on his neck, devouring him like a cupcake. The boy whimpered as every inch of his skin became even more sensitive from his climax. Hiro's eyes were clenched shut as his teeth gritted, Zero Two deciding to ride him a little more to maximize the volume of his moans. Her lips separated from his throat to reveal a dark hickey, Zero Two smiling and giving it a tender kiss.

With his limp penis comfortably inserted inside her warm, soft womb, the naked oni raised her head up to the ceiling of the Franxx garage, baring her teeth as her eyes flashed once more. Zero Two howled into the open air with a force that could shatter glass, uncaring if anyone could hear her.

As she screamed with rapture from her release, her jaw opened wide as she fully displayed her shining white fangs, her orgasm causing part of her beastly side to escape, yet at the same time quench a mighty thirst. It seemed that her howl had solicited a physical reaction from Hiro's body, feeling extra spurts of his semen shoot deep inside her from their connection. 

"Zero Two... ah... ah..." *spurt* *spurt*

His member throbbed and pulsed, having an immediate second climax from the girl showing her physical dominance over him. Zero Two had never made her Darling cum twice at the same time, the boy usually taking a minute to harden up once more. The girl took massive pride in this, never expecting the boy's body to ignore his post-orgasm clarity.

After her glorious roar had ended, the girl's mouth closed, ruby red eyes slowly diverting back to a bluish green. Zero Two's ears piped up at the sound of calm, soft snoring. Looking under her, she saw her Darling resting, his eyes closed with bliss from her ride and the unconscious boy holding her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Darling." She stroked his cheek with her other palm. She pulled herself out with as little force as possible, not wanting to wake him up in this blissful state. His penis flopped to the side weakly, the girl using her free hand to touch it, not letting go of his other hand.

She fondled Hiro's soft penis, giggling as her pale fingers tugged on his tired rod. She had grown to abhor most humans, treating her like an object or as a weapon with an attitude. Not only did she start to develop a hatred towards her beastly qualities, but also her humanly ones, possibly despising them even more.

Her Darling was her angel, the only good memories in the girl's mind having been that of him, and nothing else. He was the only person who made her feel special in a good way, and not like a supersoldier bioweapon as the others saw her as. The oni began to slowly accept her more human qualities, and when she saw her Darling bare for the first time, her heart exploded.

Her first time teaching him what came after kissing was a moment she would treasure forever, and the oni would go on to keep every one of their nighttime sessions in her mind like sacred objects. Zero Two loved to study his body, finding out other ways to please and tease him, and to just simply touch him for her own joy.

The oni's fingers traveled down to the boy's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze as she rolled them in her hand. Observing the reaction on his face, she grinned as his lips curled up in a goofy smile from her fondling. Her mouth went down to lay a smooch on the tip of his member, her Darling cooing in response. The little sounds he made were equally as important as his smiles, and Zero Two lived to hear them.

Her left arm slipped under his slim legs, her right moving under his back. Effortlessly, the klaxosaur hybrid lifted the boy off the ground, her superhuman strength far surpassing that of any human's. While she normally used this strength to swat away APE guards like ragdolls, and punch through bulletproof glass, Zero Two had learned to use her power for gently handling her Darling, having gotten used to the bridal carry she was currently using. Although he was a bit shorter and leagues weaker, the girl did not mind at all, being his protector and princess at the same time.

The hatch doors of Strelitzia hissed, currents of steam releasing from the gaps. Slowly, the metallic door moved aside, showing a mostly empty space with a wide seat for the stamen and grooves for the pistil's arms and legs. Laying him gently on the floor of the cockpit, she went back out to retrieve their clothes, wrapping them around Hiro like a blanket and closing the hatch of Strelitzia, making sure to put it on lock using her S-class ID from her uniform's pocket.

The naked girl climbed into the provisional blanket made of their clothes, and brought the boy close. His arms instinctively wrapped around her back, Hiro's face snuggling into her breasts and the girl's chin poking the top of his head. Hiro clung onto her in similar fashion to how a bear cub clung onto its' mother's body, the action making the girl almost tear up in emotion. Even while asleep, her Darling's body needed her embrace, showing how much the raven haired boy valued the pinkette.

"Good night, my Daaaah~liiiing. You were truly spectacular tonight. I looove you~♡"

Her lips affectionally connected with his as they shared a kiss in eachother's arms. Soon, the girl surrendered to exhaustion as well, falling asleep with her horns under his bangs as Zero Two's senses faded out into pure emptiness.

The two one-winged birds would awaken in the cockpit when the morning arrived, roosting together in their nest of love for the rest of the night.


	25. Flight of the Wingless Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! This is a very, very special chapter. (15K WORDS!!) 
> 
> This one-shot was a collaboration with my dear friend deadfortrazz (@ReezalShahmi) on Twitter, who beautifully wrote the first half of this chapter. He's got a Darlifra fanfic on ff.net called "Every Step of The Way", which this chapter connects to. It's such a cute story, you should definitely check it out!
> 
> I take over for the second half of this massive chapter, which will be clearly indicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the context of this situation, Hiro has been gravely injured in a battle with a massive klaxosaur, making him lose function of his legs and right eye, and also lose half of his right arm.
> 
> In this horrific turn of events, Zero Two becomes her Darling's caretaker, tending to him for entire days as the squad is plunged into fear. 
> 
> In short, you'll get to see Zero Two take good care of her injured Darling, and help the broken bird fly once more with her loving wing.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

A mixture of red, purple and blue gushed through his veins as the needle plunged deep into his skin. A faint sting assaulted his shoulder, but it was bearable enough for him to suppress a wince. An audible hiss and a few faint clicks later, the sharp syringe was out of him as fast as it entered and back on the Doctor's table, snugly resting on a metal tray beside all the old man's myriad of medical apparati. 

The scientist turned physician took a small piece of cotton wool from a nearby lump then dipped it into a flask of alcohol. With a rigid hand, he brought it to his bare skin and plopped it right on top before sealing the miniscule hole with a piece of sticky gauze. Finished with his work, the Doctor pulled away from his patient and sunk into his seat, resting his elbows on his carbon-fibre desk.

"That should boost your immune system for a bit," Werner explained, looking at the boy, then shifting to his lover. 

"You mentioned earlier that there were a few side effects Darling would be experiencing," Zero Two recounted, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Mind elaborating on what that means exactly?" 

"Ah, nothing much," he replied. "Drowsiness mostly, or a bad stomach ache at worst. Other than that though, there's nothing you need to worry about." Twisting his revolving chair around to face his patient, he added, "That being said, Hiro, if you feel uneasy or anything of the sort, notify me immediately."

"Right," Hiro nodded. "So.. Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes. I've plenty of paperwork to settle and I'm sure you two have all the ideas in the world you'd like to waste your free time on."

Taking that as the greenlight to make their exit, Zero Two manned her darling's squeaky wheelchair and hastily escorted him out of the Doctor's office. Once they entered the plantation's long-winded halls, she slowed down to a reasonable pace. They were out of "hostile territory" so to speak, so she saw no reason to employ any urgency or speed in their journey back to the boarding house. Seeing as they were far and away from the Doctor's prying eyes, she leaned down and placed a loving little smooch on her darling's scalp, making a loud pucker that echoed through the empty hallway.

Finally she had some alone time with her one and only!

"Darling, how are you feeling?" She quietly asked, her nose hovering above his soft locks. "Feeling sleepy yet?"

Cocking his head a full ninety degrees, he gave his princess a grin as sweet as honey, only for it to dissolve the moment he released a lengthy yawn. The cavity his lips etched into allowed her to get a perfect view of his tiny, tenth inch long canines. 

Were they longer than they were yesterday? That was so cute! 

Once the yawn went along its way, he smacked his lips before putting on that adorable smile from before.

"A little bit, Zero Two," he admitted, a hint of drowsiness in his tone. "I didn't expect the shot to take effect so fast."

"You know, if you feel like dozing off soon, I could always carry you back to the boarding house," she suggested, tracing the bridge of his nose with a delicate finger. 

"Only if you're fine with it," he beamed, a dash of red on his face.

Reaching up, he brought a hand to her cheek and gave it a tender caress, rubbing her pale, near-glistening skin with a gentle movement of his thumb. 

"I don't wanna exhaust my princess just because _I'm_ feeling a little drowsy."

Awh, Darling was so thoughtful! 

"You should know by now that I'm always fine with carrying you, Darling," she sweetly confessed, coupling her words with a soft giggle.

Taking his hand into her own, she gifted each and every one of his slender digits a series of short yet loving smooches, finishing off with a lengthy kiss on the back of his hand. 

"In fact, I actually prefer having you in my arms rather than pushing you in your wheelchair."

"Oh? And why's that?" He asked, adopting a cheeky, knowing look as his fingers entwined with his lover's.

"Because I get to cuddle with you on-the-go, I get to kiss you to my heart's content, I get to show you off to all the other girls, I get to-"

"I get it, I get it. I'm convinced," he chuckled, the rosy tint on his cheeks deepening. "If it makes you happy just as much as it makes me, then you can carry me all you want."

She giggled, then brought a finger to his nose and gave him a gentle bop. "I knew you'd see eye to eye, Darling."

Taking his words as the go-ahead for her to act as his fluffy carriage, she released his hand then paced to his side. Bending down, she gently slid an arm under his knees whilst another arm rested against his back, giving him a little nudge to get him out of his wheelchair. Before she knew it, she was cradling him in her arms, his head just inches away from hers and his arm slung over her shoulders. With a sweet smile on her lips, she closed the marginal distance separating her face from his soft, plump cheeks then gifted him a kiss, earning her a light chorus of titters from her prince.

"Comfortable?" She whispered against his soft skin. 

"Very," he nodded, still maintaining his sweet as honey smile. 

Like a fox burying itself in the snow, he nuzzled his head against his princess' neck, using his arm as a lever to pull himself deeper into the crook of her shoulder. Finally feeling satisfied with the position, he released a lengthy yawn, much louder than his last but still effective in bringing a smile to his lover's face. Once more, he rubbed his nose against his beloved's neck; an effort to savour the warmth she provided and to take up every bit of her heavenly scent.

The dancing locks of hair that swept across her chin made her shiver with delight, a standard reaction every time her darling buried himself under her jaw, or whenever they were in close proximity for that matter. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking some time to relish every ounce of love and affection her prince seemed to emanate. The more she focused her senses on him, the more she noticed something, a sound of sorts. It was faint and.. somehow reminded her of Ichigo's feline friends? 

Wait.. Was he purring?! Awh, that was so cute! Gosh, she was about to cry at how adorable he was! Was there a limit to how cute he could be?!

"Darling, are my ears deceiving me or are you purring?" She giggled. 

"I can't help it, Zero Two. My body's just doing it on autopilot," he softly chuckled, a tad bit sheepish. "You're just so warm and cuddly and.. if it was possible I wouldn't want to leave your arms even for a second."

Her darling called her warm and cuddly! Now she _really_ wanted to cry happy tears and kiss him all over at how sweet and loving he was! 

"And you'll never have to," she beamed against his shaggy crown, coupling her words with a smooch. "Because I'll be here to hold you close for as long as I live and breathe."

Mhm! She'd never let him go. Never ever! Not even if a klaxosaur were to appear in their bedroom. Yupyup! He was just too soft and cuddly like one of Kokoro's teddy bears to put down. And also because he was the love of her life and she'd do anything within her power to keep him close at all times of course. She couldn't forget that!

"And you call me sappy," he giggled with a smirk on his lips, dashing the fluffiness that was just beginning to spread from the center of her chest.

Wh-Wha.. Was she rubbing off on him that much? Ugh, her excessive teases and quips were such a mistake! Wh-Where was her innocent, adorable little Darling that flustered under her sappy comments and vows?

"Darling, I'm trying to be romantic here.." she whined, her smile loosening into a pout. "I know I've been teasing you a lot lately but that doesn't mean you have to kill the mood.."

Again, her words earned her yet another chorus of soft giggles from her darling. 

"Sorry, must be the drowsiness clouding my thoughts," he teased before placing a light kiss on the exposed portion of her neck. "Jokes aside though, I love it when you say that. And I promise I'll hold you within arm's reach too."

There he was! Well, he wasn't flustering though which was a tad bit disappointing if she was being honest. But his cute promise more than made up for that!

Burying her nose deeper into his layered locks, she pressed her lips flat against his scalp and gifted him a heartfelt kiss, this time with much more love and affection. 

"I know you will, Darling," she grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mhm," he lightly nodded, a deeper, cuter yawn succeeding his words. "-M ready to snooze in my princess' arms."

Cute, cute, cute, cute!

A giggle escaped her lips, one filled with amusement and adornment at his drowsy words of affection. "Gosh, you're so adorable, Darling."

Before disembarking, she tightened the tethers on her darling, making sure that each part of his body was given an equal measure of support and that his legs were tucked in just right. Too much force would hurt his sides, and too little would make him slip out of her arms for sure. He needed perfection, nothing less than that! 

Once she was satisfied with the state of her "carriage", she departed for the boarding house with her prince resting peacefully in her pillow-like embrace. And soon enough, all that came from below her chin were his low wheezes and adorable breaths of slumber. 

"Sweet dreams," she whispered, placing yet another kiss on his head. It could’ve possibly been the hundreth peck she’d given, but she wasn’t one to keep count. "I'll wake you up once lunchtime comes."

"Mmm," he grunted, halfway through the Sandman's spell of sleep. "Zero-zoo."

AWH! Zero-zoo?! Seriously, that had to be the cutest way he'd ever pronounced her name!

"Hmm?" Zero Two hummed, a delighted grin spreading across her lips in anticipation of her prince's words.

"M luv you.." he mumbled, nestling his nose deeper into her neck. "Sosomuchh.."

His words were near-unintelligible, nothing more than a mix of groans and murmurs almost like her own method of speech back in Garden. But they made just enough sense for her to make out his adorable confession. 

And gosh were his mumbles so unbelievably cute! If she had to rank this moment out of all of her darling's cutest acts of drowsy love, this would no doubt take top spot on the podium! Was it even possible for one person to radiate so much lovableness and warmth? A stupid question, of course it was - as long as that person was Darling!

"Love you too, Darling," she whispered, struggling to suppress a squeal that was begging to be catapulted from her lips. "I love you so _so_ much I just wanna kiss you all over."

"Zero-zoo luv me.." he drowsily giggled, a goofy grin on his lips that dripped with a hint of saliva. "Darling luv.. Zero-zoo too.."

Adorable! Hell, adorable wasn't even cutting it at this point! Super duper amazingly cute was a far better description!

"Mhm," she hummed, giggling softly. "Zero zoo loves you very much~"

As if the hundredth kiss wasn't enough, and admittedly it wasn't, she kissed him again, just for good measure. 

"And I'll never stop loving you, Darling."

This time however, instead of her darling's adorable mumbles, all her confession earned were his equally adorable snores and faint wheezes. It was a telltale sign that he was deep in the sands of slumber, and a sign that she needed to make haste towards the boarding house. Taking her sweet time in the plantation's cold, dead hallways was going to give her darling a fever for certain - the last thing she wanted! 

Quickly, but not too fast to the point of waking up her beloved, the pinkette made her way through the endless, blinding-white corridors before reaching the elevator that connected the moving fortress' innards to the birdcage above. Gently, she scanned her S-class ID and waited for the vertical box to reach her floor. Once it arrived, she paced inside and leaned against the railing as the elevator ascended into the echelons above. 

Shadows came and went across the box's dull walls, a product of the glimmering city behind her; a spectacle she had no interest in taking splendour in. She looked down at the slumbering boy in her arms with her lips curved in adornment. The only spectacle worth any ounce of admiration and attention was her darling, her one and only. He was perfection personified, pure and innocent unlike the icky, pitiful excuse of a metropolis that faced her backside. 

"Zero-zoo.." he faintly breathed amidst his slumber, as hushed as a breeze but enough to perk her attention. 

Warmth worked its way onto her lips as she inched her nose closer to her prince. "I'm here, Darling," she answered, angelic as ever.

"Wanna marry.. my.. Zero-zoo.."

She quietly giggled at his drowsy murmurs, the warmth on her face multiplying by infinity.

Was there any end in sight to her darling's love and fluffiness? Did he have a single shred of impurity in him? Nope and nope! He truly was Heaven on Earth, bundled up into one sweet Darling for her to enjoy. In fact, he fit the criteria for a Heavenly being quite perfectly too! Sublimity above all else, check. Able to evoke intense feelings of happiness and ecstasy, check. Making her tear up like a spoiled princess, definitely check. 

"We'll marry soon enough, Darling," she whispered, a few drops of joy trickling down her cheeks. "One day when we're ready, we'll have our own family with two beautiful children just like we agreed."

Pressing her mouth against his shaggy locks, she smooched him with all the affection her lips could supply, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"And by that time, all your injuries will have healed. You'll walk again, you'll have your right arm again and you'll have perfect eyesight again, I promise."

And that was a promise she was hell-bent on keeping. She'd do everything and anything within her power to mould that solemn vow into a tangible reality she and her darling could enjoy for the rest of their days. No longer would it be a sappy dream, a meager platitude. One day, it'd be their rightful fu-

_Ding!_

A blinding swathe of light flooded the dreary box she stood in, screeching her thoughts to a halt. Her eyelids fluttered up and down, struggling to take in the sudden assault of sunshine while she tucked her prince's face deeper into her neck to shield him from the Sun's holy rays. After a few seconds of reclaiming her senses, her vision cleared and a slender figure stood ahead of her, shrouded in shadow with its arms tucked behind its back.

"Oh, Zero Two. It's you!" The silhouette spoke, its voice feminine and sweet. "I was wondering where you were. Lunchtime is just about to-"

"Shhh," the pinkette shushed, hovering a finger over her lips. She cocked her head towards the slumbering boy then gave the figure a soft beam. "Darling's sleeping, Kokoro."

"O-Oh!" 

Without another second to waste, Kokoro placed a palm over her mouth, a hasty effort to fix her muck-up. 

"Sorry, Zero Two. I didn't realize Hiro was sleeping." 

"It's alright," Zero Two replied, smiling warmly despite the sudden intrusion.

If it were any of the other girls, she'd have been furious at them for being so careless! Hmhm! But seeing as it was none other than the sweet, loving Kokoro waiting for her at the elevator's entrance, she decided against going on a full-blown tirade. And plus, there wasn't any use in being mad if her darling was still deep in his snoozing session. She may have been a tad bit zealous when it came to preserving her prince's quality of life, but she wasn't cruel!

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the ashen-haired pistil tilting her head sideways, clearly eager to sneak a glimpse at the boy in her arms as they departed from the lift. In fact, Kokoro almost seemed to stare at her darling with a strange sense of... adoration? 

Well it certainly seemed to be the case going by the warm smile on her lips.

Again, she'd have been irate to the core if any of the other pistils were to look at her prince in such a bug eyed fashion. He was hers to ogle and lovingly scrutinize! No one else's! Nuh-uh! Kokoro though, she was the exception, the special case. Unlike that hot headed Ichigo or that lame Ikuno, she wasn't the type to give off some icky aura whenever she stole glances at her one and only.

"My, my. Hiro sure looks peaceful there," the pistil said from beside her. "Judging by that cute smile on his face, it's pretty clear that he loves being cradled by you. But I'm stating the obvious, aren't I?"

Zero Two giggled, softly, of course, with a warm grin spreading across her rosy cheeks. 

"Mhm! You should've seen how adorable Darling was when I first got him out of his wheelchair. He was yawning like crazy! And just five minutes in, he was out like a lightbulb, completely knocked out cold."

The ashen-haired girl laughed her signature little laugh with a hand over her lips; radiating warmth and kindness as always.

"That sounds just like Hiro," Kokoro beamed, before a sudden curiosity overtook her looks. "But I noticed that he's been sleeping more than usual lately. Is that normal?"

Normal? It was practically his daily routine now; on her orders of course! At least ten hours of sleep during the day and no less than that. Yup yup!

Zero Two's head bobbed up and down as she gave the pistil a nod. 

"Perfectly normal. Darling's just-"

"Nngghh..."

In an instant, she recognized the source of that whimper; her darling. She snapped her orbs towards the prince at light speed, then smooched his shaggy scalp as lovingly as she could, making sure that all the love and affection she had for him was channeled through her delicate lips. At the same time, she inched her palm up from his shoulders and rested it against his head, rubbing his scalp in circular motions.

"Shh-shh, it's alright, Darling," she shushed, her nose inches above his hair. "Your Zero Two's here." 

"Zero.. zoo.." her darling breathed, still within the Sandman's grip thankfully.

She grinned. "Good Darling, go back to sleep. I'll be here by your side.."

As a sort of finisher, she kissed him again, this time with an audible pucker that she was sure even Kokoro could hear.

The slumbering prince nestled and nuzzled against her neck for a few moments before falling silent. Just as intended, her siren-like voice had placed a lid on his groans, easing her darling back into Dreamland with relative ease.

All the while, Kokoro stood silent, observing her act of endearment with a warm smile on her lips.

Phew! That was a close call. Too close in fact.

Eyes focused on Kokoro but nose still buried in her darling's locks, Zero Two returned to the topic at hand, whispering softer this time for obvious reasons. 

"Aside from the fact that I make sure Darling gets enough sleep, it's also because he's been super tired from all the treatment he has to go through. It usually takes hours of injections and physical therapy before he can get some proper rest."

Kokoro nodded in understanding, the motherly beam on her face growing wider. 

"I'm glad Hiro's getting all the sleep he needs to get better. But.. I'm _much_ happier that he has a partner like you to care for him, to keep him company, to shower him with as much love as is humanly possible. Hiro's really lucky to have you, in fact we all are."

The pinkette froze in her tracks, pulled away from her prince's soft crown, then stared at Kokoro, blinking with a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

That was uh.. oddly sappy and heartfelt even for her. What was that saying that her darling seemed to repeat? Out of left field? Y-Yeah.. that was certainly what Kokoro was right now.

"O-Oh.." Zero Two stammered, struggling to formulate a response besides gaping and stuttering.

What on Earth was she supposed to say? Thank you? You're welcome? Give her a simple nod? 

With little to no time to spare, she pushed whatever pleasantry she could think of right through her lips, sparing little thought to the words that came out.

"Y-You're welcome, Kokoro.."

Ah, shit! She was supposed to say thank you!

"I-I mean, th-thank you!" she backtracked, the crimson on her face deepening in colour. 

Well, here comes the awkwardness. Damn it, Darling was way way waaay better at doing these sorts of interactions. She was blushing like a tomato by now, and her darling wasn't even the cause of it! Heck, she'd be far from surprised if Kokoro were to just up and leave due to how janky she was bei-

A sudden burst of muffled giggles from Kokoro pulled her away from her internal tangent. She looked at the pistil's features, seeing that the warm beam Kokoro sported from before was still shining across her lips. 

"Not to make assumptions, but is Hiro the only person whose ever given you an uhm.. a compliment?" 

In a hasty attempt to hide the growing heat on her face, she buried her nose deep in her prince's locks, hoping that the beaming pistil beside her would see it as an act of affection rather than a shameful retreat.

"W-Well, Ichigo has.. on occasion. But I've never gotten one as long as your's, except from Darling of course.."

Yet again, Kokoro did that weird albeit sweet titter of hers, with Zero Two raising one of her pink eyebrows in confusion.

"You of all people deserve the good words that come your way, Zero Two," the pistil smiled. "So don't feel shy when someone gives you a compliment."

O-Okay.. That was sweet of her. But it didn't do much to loosen the bone-breaking tension of awkwardness on her shoulders. Heck, it actually made it worse..

Still hesitant to speak up, she slowly bobbed her head against her darling's hair and opted for a short grunt of approval in place of an actual reply.

"H-Hmm.."

Seriously, what was it about the way Kokoro was acting that made her so flustered? Was it because she came off as a tease? No.. not really.. Was it because of her out-of-the-blue compliment? Maybe.. 

Hmm.. A tad bit curious, but mostly nervous, she peeked at Kokoro, only to find the pistil smiling at her with her signature beam that had hints of.. maternity?

Was it because Kokoro gave off a sort of… motherly vibe? Could that be the case? She didn't have a single clue. Maybe it was her inherent anxiety of intimate interactions with anyone _that wasn't her darling_. Huh.. th-that sounded much more plausible..

She rotated her head around from left to right, scanning the lobby they stood in for lack of a better thing to do to ignore the unnerving veil of silence. That was when the realization hit her.

Shit, how long had they been standing around? This was getting super awk-

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"Oh! It's lunchtime already?" The blondette gasped, a startled expression on her face as her head zipped to the ornate, battered clock beside them. "Oh no, I haven't prepared the plates yet!"

"Kokoro!"

She turned towards the source of the sound, the dining room, with Kokoro mimicking her action albeit much more swiftly and with a noticeable hint of disarray in her blue eyes. As soon as her mint orbs centered on the room's wooden door frame, her lids closed halfway, exasperated.

Oh great, it was Miku; standing beside the entrance with her hands on her hips. No wonder it sounded like a banshee was screeching.

"The food's nearly done but there aren't any plates on the table! What gives?!"

"Coming!" Kokoro hollered back, trying her best to contain the slight fear in her tone. 

Kokoro looked at Zero Two with a sheepish grin, darting her head between the pinkett's features and the hot-headed redhead, tepidly asking for permission to make her leave.

"Don't worry, Kokoro," Zero Two smiled. "Me and Darling will be perfectly fine without you. We'll join the rest of the squad for lunch once the food's ready." 

The ashen-haired pistil gave her a hasty nod before rushing like a dazed maiden towards the mess hall. Entering the room, she gave the stone-faced Miku a thousand and one apologies for her untimely tardiness. All the shorter girl did was huff and stick her nose up like the drama queen she was. Not long after, both pistils disappeared into the room, presumably to prepare a feast for the rest of the squad.

Poor Kokoro, seriously did Miku always have to be such an ass to everyone? She could've been a little more polite for crying out loud! A lot less shouting and she'd be a far nicer girl in her book. 

Zero Two sighed to herself, returning her sights towards her slumbering prince to rid herself of her qualms with the redhead. Her orbs now centered on her beautiful darling, she smiled a sweet, little smile before kissing him on his delicate scalp, using the physical connection her lips created to funnel all the love she had for him, every bit of which he deserved. Oddly enough, her kiss seemed to garner a faint purr from the boy, a bit like the purr he made before plunging deep into Dreamland but noticeably louder. Gosh, that was just absurdly cute. She'd even go as far as calling it heart-attack-inducing, but in the best way possible of course. Mhm!

"Darling, if you keep purring like that, you're gonna end up giving your princess a heart attack from just how _adorable_ you are, you know?" she whined, doing her best impression of a saddened puppy. 

"Who's gonna take care of my sweet little Darling when that happens?"

As expected and intended, her sweet words garnered nothing from the boy barring his purrs and wheezes. It was a miracle he was still asleep, what with all the screeching from a certain red-haired banshee and the ear splitting noise from the stupid clock beside them. 

Speaking of the clock..

Turning to face the wooden monstrosity, she could see that it was half past twelve. Lunch was going to start at around a quarter before one thanks to Kokoro's delay. So that meant she had about.. fifteen minutes? Yep. Fifteen minutes to kiss and cuddle her one and only; which wasn't all that long if she was being honest. But ehh, they had all the time in the world to cuddle once they finished their meal.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do but focus her attention solely on her beloved, she booked it out of the lobby, up the short flight of stairs and into the boarding house's lounge. Now standing at the small doorway, she scanned the room for a perfect seat she could claim, mentally evaluating each of the sofas the lounge had to offer. Finally, after a lengthy session of cherry-picking, she chose the burgundy sofa she cuddled her darling on from the night before as the best choice. 

Ever so slowly, she sat on the comfy piece of furniture then eased in as gently as possible, ensuring that her darling's snoozing session wasn't interrupted in the slightest. She tilted her head from side to side, making sure that none of the other squad members were in the lounge. Seeing that the coast was clear, she sunk deep into her pudgy sofa then let out a heavy exhale with a small, half-smile on her lips.

Hmm. This was bliss. It was such a shame that she'd only be able to enjoy the serene, silent atmosphere of the lounge for fifteen minutes. After that, she'd have to socialize with all the other squad members and chat with them.

...

She gulped, her half-smile gradually curling into an uneasy frown.

A-And put up rosy facades and feel super awkward and focus solely on her darling to keep the fear from getting to her head and probably screw up like she did with Kokoro and-

Nope, nope, nope! Don't think about it, don't think about it. Dont-

...

Ugh..

There was no use in denying it. That muck up with Kokoro really left a mark on her, didn't it?..

She frowned to herself then buried her nose deep in her darling's luscious black locks, hoping that the subtle, alluring scent he gave off would soothe her nerves, or at the very least remind her of his calming presence in her arms. His hair smelled sweet, but not in an overwhelming way, which was weird since her heightened sense of smell could usually pick up sweet scents with nurtured ease. Perhaps it just so happened to be one of "those days" today; a day of dulled senses and even duller social skills, which could've explained why she was so "out of it" with Kokoro back there. But.. no. That kerfuffle was exogenous for.. obvious reasons.

A sigh left her lips _,_ exasperated, but mostly confused.

Why oh why did human interaction have to be a billion times harder than killing a simple klaxosaur? The only time that wasn't true was when it came to her darling. She could talk to him for hours or, heck, even days on end, and she wouldn't feel the slightest bit of fear of weirding him out with her antics.

Talking with the rest of the squad though was uh.. uncomfortable, to say the least. It would always start off with a few pleasantries here and there; the standard stuff she could get around with relative ease. After that though came the awkward silence or the out of the blue compliments à la Kokoro; the type of stuff she could never get used to. And that wasn't for lack of trying..

Ugh...

Gosh, just thinking about socializing was making her feel dizzy. Again, she sighed to herself for what felt like the thousandth time within the span of a few minutes. A little chat with her darling would certainly put a lid on the stupid doubts she had at the moment. But he was still asleep, which was a good thing of course. She'd loathe herself to Hell and back if she were to deliberately pry him away from his much-needed rest just for the sake of comforting her..

O-Or to hear him tell her that she wasn't a dumbass for acting so weird.. and that she wasn't just a socially inept re-

A sudden yawn; a very lengthy, cute one at that, came from below her nose, screeching her raging thoughts to a halt. What followed suit were the sounds of smacking lips along with yet another yawn, but this time much softer and quicker than the previous one.

Darling.. he.. he was awake!

Before she knew it, she was pulling away from her darling's hair and looking down on him as his shaggy head rose from the crook of her neck; sort of like a cute fluffy bunny rising from its dug-up burrow; a very kissable one at that. Mhm! Her darling stood still for a few moments, staring off into the empty lounge as his eyelid fluttered up and down; probably to adjust to the sudden change in lighting she surmised. 

Still smacking his lips, the boy rotated his head around to the right, only to find that there was nothing of interest there. Then, he turned his sights leftwards, only to find that something pale, squishy and soft was barring his nose from moving any further. Curious, but mostly dazed, he pulled away from the squishy mass by a few inches and finally found the source of that barrier; his one and only. 

"Mornin', Zero-zoo," he mumbled, giving his princess an adorable grin through his saliva stained lips.

D'awh!

She half-smiled, half-giggled at him, warmth in her mint eyes and on her lips, then leaned in and placed a sweet, little kiss on the tip of her prince's button nose; a "welcome back from Dreamland gift" of sorts. Just like the thousands of times before, her adorable darling purred in delight; similar to that of Ichigo's cats after being fed a warm bowl of milk, but a million times cuter of course! She could even hear what sounded like a muffled chuckle coming from behind his rosy smile, sweet and loving as always. 

"Afternoon, Dah-ling," she replied as she pulled away, her tone as sweet as honey. "Did you have a good rest?"

He gave her a small but happy nod, still maintaining the warmth on his lips. 

"Mhm. Best sleep I've had all.. aaall.." 

He tried his best to force the words out, but a loud, adorable yawn that broke forth from his mouth made it near impossible, turning his once delicate smile into a giant, but equally cute crevice.

"Gosh, Darling," she called out with a cheery giggle. "Seriously, have some mercy on your princess. I can only take so much sweetness from you, you know?"

"Sorry, Zero Two," he beamed once the yawn went along its way, much more coherent this time around but no less adorable, especially with that sheepish grin of his. Gosh, she just couldn't get enough of it!

"I guess that serum the doctor gave me still hasn't worn off yet; which is a little surprising considering how long my siesta was."

Siesta? What was.. Oh, siesta! That was the word the umm.. Mexicans? Used to refer to their afternoon napping sessions. Mhm! She and her darling had read about those people and their weird words in one of the library's old books.

"Well, I wouldn't call it long, Darling. It's only been about-" she paused for a brief moment, counting down the minutes of her beloved's sweet slumber inside her head with her nose tilted upwards. Soon enough, her sights were focused on him again. "Half an hour since we last left the Doctor's office at most?"

Her lover tilted his head sideways, a gesture he often displayed when pondering over her words.

"Oh? So does that mean lunchtime is gonna start soon?" He asked, an evident amount of curiosity beneath his gentle tone.

She nodded to confirm his assumption.

"Mhm. Kokoro, Miku and the rest of the girls are downstairs in the dining room preparing the plates right now." 

"That's good then," he smiled. "I'm getting a little hung-"

_Grumble. Grumble._

Before he could even finish, his stomach had beat him to the punch in the form of a low pitched roar of hunger. It was a sound that sent the girl giggling like a child, which only appeared to be at her prince's detriment judging by the redness on his cheeks.

"Sounds to me like you're more than just a _little_ hungry, Darling," she teased, still giggling in between her words.

"Yeah.." he bashfully affirmed, cheeks as red and scarlet as ever with a small, toothy half smile on his face. "The last time we had any sort of food was back during breakfast, which was.. five hours ago, I think?"

"Mhm," she nodded, giving her one and only a soft, reminiscious beam as the memory of feeding him her - and his - favourite honey filled pastry for breakfast came to mind. 

Gosh, just thinking about how adorable and kissable and huggable her darling was back in the dining room was enough to send her heart pumping like crazy! His purrs, his toothy smile, his little canines; every part of him practically screamed 'cutest thing to ever live.' The only part of their breakfast she had an issue with was the fact that everyone else was staring at them. Sure, she knew they meant well and didn't mean to infringe on their privacy, but it made her uneasy to say the least. In fact, at some points it was full-on irritating, especially when she found herself worrying about the eight pairs of eyes peering at her rather than focusing her thoughts on feeding her beloved prince; which wouldn't happen if they were to eat alone for sure! 

Hmm.. 

That was when a thought worked its way into her head. 

Maybe she and her darling could have lunch alone? That sounded like a great idea!

"Say, Darling," she called out, looking at him with raised eyebrows - obviously due to the sudden epiphany she had.

"Yeah?" He answered, smiling at her with his usual beam.

"Wanna-"

She paused, abruptly, and clenched her lips shut; much to the confusion of the boy in her arms who cocked his head sideways as his lips uncurled.

Wait.. What if he didn't approve of her idea of distancing themselves from the rest of the squad? Surely he'd want to talk with Ichigo or Goro after a lengthy hiatus. And plus, what chance was there that he'd even agree in the first place? He wasn't the socially inept type like her. Hell, there was even a chance that he'd hate her for being so reclusive!

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest it in the first pla-

"Zero Two, there was something you wanted to say," her prince softly spoke, his face now millimetres from hers and his tender breaths tickling the skin on her cheeks.

In an instant, her tangent came to a halt and her sights were locked on his face; filled with concern but with notes of tenderness too.

"Whatever it is, I'm all ears," he continued, his lips curling into a reassuring smile. "You know you don't have to second guess things when you wanna tell me what's on your mind, right?"

"Yeah.." she nodded meekly, before dropping her eyes towards the plump sofa below her thighs. 

"It's just.."

"It's just?.."

Hearing her beloved's gentle parroting of her words, she lifted her head and found herself greeted to a smile on his lips, loving, caring.

A sigh left her lips, inside and out. Gosh, with a smile like that, how could she say no?

"It's just," she began, sighing. "Is it okay if we eat lunch alone, f-for today?.. I want us to be away from the rest of the squad for a bit, just a little alone time to ourselves. I-It's not that I don't like eating with them or anything.."

That was a lie.

"But I'm just.. I-I'm not keen on socializing for now.."

Ah, shit, shit, shit. The truth was out now and he'd heard it. Fuck's sake Darling was going to be sososo disappoint-

A delicate, sweet, loving, affectionate giggle broke her from her thoughts. 

"You should've just said so, Zero Two. I'd love to have lunch alone; just you and me."

Bug-eyed, cheeks red and mouth slightly ajar the pink-haired princess gaped at her prince like a reindeer in headlights. Were.. were her ears playing tricks on her? Surely she had to be hallucinating!

As if to confirm her 'hallucinations' she asked him, "You wouldn't mind?"

And as if to confirm his agreement, her lover shook his head from left to right.

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind eating alone if it means spending some quality time with the girl I love."

Her blush grew deeper, from red to crimson.

Gosh, he really had his way with words didn't he? Seriously, if she wasn't so flustered, and if he wasn't in her arms, she'd have swooned and melted inside his warm embrace like one of those fabled princesses she'd read about with her darling, her prince charming. 

Despite the elation she felt though, one thing wasn't all that clear; did he mind the fact that she was uh.. an antisocial freak? She gulped inside. Only one way to find out..

"Wait, Darling.."

"Hmm?"

Her mint orbs centered on her prince's lone, ocean-like pupil, trembling slightly, but doing their best to keep still. 

"You don't mind the fact that I'm.. distancing myself from our friends?"

A sigh left his nostrils, and her heart skipped a beat. But the instant his button nose inched closer to her cheeks, and his warm, perfect, smile came into view, all her fears then were dashed. Poof. Gone. Just like that.

"It's not like you're planning on avoiding them forever, are you?" He asked, as passive as a breeze, not a shred of indignation in his tone.

W-Well.. She guessed not?.. A day was fine.. but forever was pushing it, even for her!

"N-No.."

"Then I'm perfectly fine with it, Zero Two."

He succeeded his gentle words with a giggle, loud enough to arouse her confusion. 

"You know.. you don't have to hide the fact that you get tired from being around them."

E-Eh?..

She blinked at him, unsure of what to say. 

Her darling knew?...

"I can see it in how sleepy you are after you talk with them, especially once we leave the dining hall after breakfast and lunch. I'd even say you seem much more exhausted than I am after we have our meals, and much more nervous too," he continued, smiling.

As if the blush she had wasn't red enough, it deepened twofold, hundredfold even! 

"And when we're back in our room or chilling out in the foyer, I catch glimpses of you just staring into space like you're lost in thought."

She gulped, staring at him, but said nothing, the fire on her cheeks going ablaze. Where was her darling going with this?..

"I don't mean to jump to conclusions but.. is it because you feel bad about being nervous?" 

…

  


She sniffed, then sniffled again as the skin under her eyes wettened.

"Hey, hey, Zero Two, don't cry, don't cry," the boy consoled, his tone tremulous and his lips sporting a bashful grin as the pink-haired girl tore up ahead of him, eyes downcast.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"N-N-No, you're right, Darling.." she said, still sniffing in between her words. "I do feel bad about it; about not being able to talk with the rest like a _normal_ person.."

She felt a sudden albeit gentle sensation of moistness on her teary cheeks coupled with an audible pucker. Startled, she raised her sights to find his lips just inches away from her face.

"Zero Two, sweetie.."

S-Sweetie?..

"There's nothing wrong with feeling anxious and uncomfortable around them.. nothing wrong at all. In fact, it's a perfectly normal feeling, trust me.."

She raised her free hand up to the corner of both her eyes and rubbed away at the tears, sniffling all the while as her darling watched with an empathetic smile.

"I-It's.. normal?.."

His head bobbed up and down, the beam he had never dulling in intensity nor warmth.

"Absolutely. To tell you the truth, even I have my days when I'm less than eagre to spend some time with them. Sure, they're my pals, my friends, but it doesn't mean I have to be comfortable with them a hundred percent of the time. It's only natural to want to be alone every now and then."

H-Her darling felt it too?..

Using the arm he had on the back of her neck, her prince pulled her in for another gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Except when it comes to you, of course," he whispered, his lips moving against her skin.

She half-sniffled, half-giggled like some sort of pitiful spoiled brat; partly because of how ticklish her lover's lips were as they danced across her cheek but mainly because of how adorably sappy he was being; a feat only he could ever pull off.

"Sappy as always, aren't you, Darling?" She sniffled, but this time with a smile instead of a frown.

He gave her another kiss, long and loving.

"Only with you," he spoke, before continuing his barrage of kisses on her cheek.

She giggled again, the childlike glee she had from before returning to her cheeks and lips. Gosh, she just loved it when he was being so lovey dovey! Seriously, with just those words coupled with his kisses, all her doubts were as good as gone. Poof. No more. Yet one thing wasn't gone though, and that was her blush. Heck, if he didn't stop smooching her, she was going to turn into a tomato for sure; and that was the last thing she wanted!

"Darling, stop it," she playfully chided, trying her best to force the words out amidst all her giggles. "You're embarrassing me, you know that?"

That, and the fact that she _really_ needed to catch a breather.

Despite her pleas, all she got from her lover was a cheeky smirk along with his non-stop smooches. Clearly the boy wasn't intending on sparing her any sort of mercy. Gosh, not only was she a blushing mess right now, but soon enough she was going to be a giggling mess too!

"Darliing," she moaned, her giggles growing ever more incessant and chesty. "Stooop. I need to breathe."

Her darling groaned against her skin, clearly dissatisfied with her demand, but in the end he complied either way. "Hmpf.. fine.."

At long last, the kisses came to a halt and she had some time to catch a breath.

Phew! Finally! Now she didn't feel like she was going to suffocate from all her giggles. Better yet, even her blush was gone, which meant that she was finally ready for more of his smooch-

"And here I thought you loved my kisses," he whimpered, dejectedly.

Her prince pulled away with a pout and made a short, playful huff as his nose tilted into the air like some sort of king; his one eye shut.

"Fine then. If that's what you want, then no more kisses for my sweetie."

E-Eh?! Nooo! She wanted more kisses! She _needed_ his smooches! All she wanted was a little break, nothing more! Hmpf.. Darling was so mean!

The princess curled her lips into a frown and mocked a whimper. "Darling's a meanie!"

He lifted his eyelid, if only by a little, probably to see what all the commotion was about, but with his head still cocked into the air.

"My sweetie isn't going to get any kisses with that sort of attitude," he pouted before huffing again. "And plus, you're the one who told me to stop."

Ugh! Come on that wasn't fair! Why did-

Something on her darling's face caught her eye. 

Wait.. were the corner of his lips.. shaking?

Oh, so he wasn't serious now, was he? Hm.. she could use that to her advantage. Maybe.. Maybe getting him to feel guilty would do the trick! Yup yup! Solid plan! Heheh, maybe she wasn't such a re-

Her inner-self shook her head.

Focus! Execute the plan and her darling's smooches would follow suit. Mhm!

"Dah-ling. I. Want. More. Smooches," the girl demanded, giving her darling the best puppy eyes she could make along with a sniffle, an exaggerated one at that. "You said you'd give me kisses whenever I'm feeling saaad.."

Once again he lifted his eyelid and peered at her with a side-eye. For a second, it seemed to work judging by how shaky his mouth was now.

Yes yes yes! Smooches here she co-

"Pfft. You're faking it," he scoffed, clenching his lone orb shut. "No smooches."

And just like that, her hopes of pecks and kisses were crushed.

Hmph! So be it then! If her darling was going to put on a show, then so was she.

"Fine.. If I'm not getting my smooches, then you're not getting any cuddles or kisses in bed tonight, Darling," she huffed, practically mimicking her darling up to the pout he wore.

Her prince's orb snapped open in a flash and he looked at her, no longer with a pout on his face but instead with a quivering half-gape. 

Hook, line and sinker, she struck her target just as she expected, even more so in fact! 

But she wasn't done with him though, _faaar_ from it.

"And none of my sweet, little lullabies either," she continued, slightly grinning now as the killing blow rolled off her lips.

His face turned pale like he'd just witnessed an unspeakable horror, which wasn't all that far from the truth seeing as how her darling absolutely loved her lullabies. 

"You're not serious," he denied in a whisper, almost as if his disbelief was strong enough to catch the voice in his throat.

Her pout turned into a grin which turned into a devious smirk. "What makes you think I'm not, Dah-ling?"

She inched herself closer to his sniffer and brought a finger to the underside of his chin, tracing and stroking it with gentle, tantalizing sweeps. 

Her darling shivered. Either it was because of her seductive touch, or the way her tender breaths were tickling his skin. She figured it was both, hehe.

"No kisses, no lullabies," she whispered as she quickly kissed him on the nose.

"B-B-But," he stammered, puppy-eyed and shaking now. "I can't sleep without your ... l-lullabies."

Aaawh! She had no idea if he was faking it or completely genuine, but either way she had the overbearing urge to hug him and kiss him and tell him that he could get _all_ the lullabies he wanted! But.. if she did that though, and if her darling was faking it, then she'd lose their little mind game! Ugh, he wasn't making this easy..

"Well, if you want my lullabies then you know what you have to do, Dah-ling."

  


**(The part I wrote begins!)**

  


The boy grumbled, sporting a little grimace but at the same time having a quarter smile, finding it difficult to stare at the girl directly in the eye. While Zero Two wasn't wearing her gorgeous swimsuit (or no clothes at all), the proposition she made flustered him to no end, and Hiro felt victory slip through his fingers like sand.

Slowly meeting her eyes with his own, he felt the warmth in his cheeks accumulate as the oni seductively stared into his very soul. Zero Two licked her lips, her pink tongue sliding between her fangs as Hiro felt himself shrink. 

Blubbering on the spot, Hiro admitted defeat as he lept into her arms, his red cheeks nuzzling against hers lovingly. His lips laid on her neck with a loud smack, having given up on resisting and quickly smooching her. Zero Two purred as she embraced him, her chest vibrating and the girl giggling loudly as her Darling's actions were that of an angry puppy, eventually craving affection even if he wasn't in the best mood.

"Fine... you win, my princess." The boy mumbled into her shoulder reluctantly, huffing as her divine blanket of pink hair caressed his face. 

"Hehe... Darling really can't do anything without his kisses and lullabies, can he?" Zero Two laid a messy kiss on his warm cheek, taking the taste of his skin for herself. The blissful moans which came out of Hiro sent a deep, primal pleasure throughout the red oni's body, and she mewled, deciding to nibble on his cheeks instead. 

"Nom nom nom nom nom..." Zero Two's mouth gently sucked on the skin of his reddened cheeks, fangs lightly tickling him and a surprised grasp leaving Hiro. Although the infamous Partner Killer loved to lay gentle kisses and licks on the shorter boy's cheeks, she had never given them a love bite. Every part of Darling was so perfect that she just wanted to eat him all up!

After separating from his cheek, the girl's long, catlike legs circled his, locking him down and letting him curl up in her hold. Lifting up his bangs with her finger, she saw the minuscule blue horns which had been growing out of his head for many months. Moving her face forward, her red ruby protrusions clashed against his little sapphire nubs, but instead of the action being out of competition, it was out of intimacy. Intimacy and love for the boy who completed the puzzle in her heart. 

"Darling, I don't think anyone has ever done this in the history of mankind." 

"Horn bumping?"

"Mmhmm! My big horns feel so nice on your teeny tiny ones, I can't wait for yours to fully mature." 

She felt him rub his nubs on her, their shared neural connection allowing the both of them to have a glance into each other's minds. Their pasts flashed by like a lightning bolt, the two not exactly having the most fond of memories before meeting each other. However, their more recent moments popped up for an extended period of time, their cuddles, cradles, and kisses making the both of them shiver in joy. Their sensitive horns acted as a source of telepathy for the two klaxosaur hybrids.

As their horns parted, the two stared longingly into each other's eyes, their desire having built up from their connection. Hiro and Zero Two lunged at each other, their lips slamming onto one another as they messily explored their respective loved one's mouths. Zero Two's tongue massaged the boy's own, curling around it and then feeling his new canines. His fangs were smooth around the edges and sharp at the tip, an indication that the boy's transformation was progressing soundly. Darling had such a nice mouth, and the girl loved to mark her territory on him. 

"I guess it's true... I-I really love being horny with you, Zero Two." The boy exclaimed, before the girl exploded in laughter and clutched him close to her.

Having realized what he had just said, the boy's eyes widened and he squealed, hiding his face with his left hand, ashamed of the choice of words he had used.

"You're just soooooooo cuuuute, Daaaaah~liiiiing!" The pinkette cackled, kissing his face all over as he whimpered in embarrassment. The girl knew his adorable innocence would sometimes get the best of him, the boy only having slight knowledge of certain terms and slang that the humans of old used.

"I-I didn't mean it that way..." Hiro facepalmed himself, hitting his sensitive horns and yelping. "... I just wanted to say that I like having h-h-horns with youuuu..." 

"It's ok Darling, I understand. I just think it's hilarious that you chose to say horny out of all things!" She then booped his cute little nose with her pointer, teasing him. The girl had made a mistake doing this, as the boy's face reached out, capturing her finger with his lips. He nibbled on her digit, the oni staring at him with a doting smile as he tasted her. 

"Sorry sweetheart... you just..." The raven haired boy was deep in thought, trying to not let his mouth slip and be teased even more by the pinkette.

"Taste so good?" She sweetly smiled, knowing that turning into a klaxosaur involved heightened senses. If Darling already found her finger delicious enough, how happy would he be if he were to lick her-

"Y-Yeah! You're right, Zero Two! I think I know why you love licking me so much." The boy put on a coy smile, conveniently interrupting her train of thought. "But what if I smell? Sweat can't possibly taste good." The raven haired boy quietly peeped, trying to mask his eyes with his bangs, scared of the idea of his princess having a negative reaction because of him.

"Nonsense! Darling is Darling! You taste even better when you sweat, because of how amplified your scent is..." The oni drooled, thinking back to a time before Hiro's injuries. The two had a basketball game outside the boardinghouse, which resulted in the horned girl defeating her exhausted Darling in a devastating 10-0 slam dunk fest, the sweaty boy making her senses scream out in glee. She had ingested the little beads of sweat, as each one had tasted like candy, the oni quickly becoming addicted. She hadn't told Hiro about this yet, and felt a pang of guilt as a result.

Seeing a nervous droplet of sweat on his neck, an idea sprung into the oni's head. She leaned forward, running her tongue up his throat and capturing the droplet, reveling in the taste and letting out a pleased sigh. 

"Tastes like nectar..." she slightly whispered, but kept the volume up enough so that the boy could hear her. The way his pupils expanded whenever he saw her smile, it was Zero Two's life fuel! Reassured and pleased, the boy nuzzled up to her neck, hiding under her chin and happily humming as his shaggy black locks tickled her lips. They weren't doing anything specific per se, but basking in eachother's warmth was enough for the klaxosaur hybrids to stay occupied.

"My black haired baby." Zero Two teased, kissing the top of his head mischievously. Darling was only an inch or two shorter than her, but she found it very fitting that the boy preferred to act far smaller than he already was. Although Kokoro was arguably the most motherly figure in the squad, Zero Two didn't mind taking care of her Darling like this at all. 

"Zero Two? Do you like little animals?" The raven haired boy asked from under her, his large eyes fixated on hers.

"Ohhhh yes. They're quite delicious, especially the fishies!" The oni proudly proclaimed, a smug look on her face as fear coursed through the boy. Whereas she was always gentle and loving towards him, the same couldn't be said for when she came across a fish in the pond, stripping down and diving straight after it excitedly. Hiro also recalled a young Zero Two attempting to devour a mouse, and would have eaten it had it not been for a young Hiro distracting her. 

Zero Two felt her Darling shiver, and a devious grin formed on her face as a result. 

"Daaaaarrrliiiiiiing... You're sort of like a little creature as well. Always hiding from me, scared of my teasing and being so small and adorable. However, most of all... just like a tiny animal..."

Her mouth crept up to his ear, Zero Two knowing how easily stimulated his eardrums were, and exploited this weakness to the maximum.

"...you're very, veryyyy delicious..." 

She kissed his ear, gracing his eardrums with the smack of her lips. A loud moan exited Hiro's mouth as he shook. Laying him down gently on the bed, she bared her teeth and passionately bit into his neck, the boy giggling from her fangs poking his skin. Darling's neck was so good, it turned her into a zombie of sorts... a zombie who wanted to infect the boy with her affections and kisses!

Her hungry attack on his neck made the boy purr, feeling his eyes slowly close with bliss. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short by Zero Two's communicator beeping, the insufferable noise irritating the both of them.

The pinkette growled from the annoyance, finishing up her hickey on her Darling's neck with a tender kiss before digging the communicator out of her pocket. Ichigo had notified her to retrieve some food from the dining room, as it would put less physical stress on the boy's body. Zero Two wasn't entirely upset by the interruption, as she now had an excuse to eat with her Darling alone.

"Darling, I'm going to pick up the lunch we've been denied for so long." The oni chuckled, a little rumble coming out of her stomach. "Stay right here and relax." Hiro decided to respond by rubbing his cheek against hers, nodding and resting his head onto the pillow.

Zero Two kissed both of his little horns, getting up and walking out of the room, the sound of her shuffling feet fading out.

Hiro turned his head, adjusting the eyepatch which he was forced to wear after the terrible accident a month ago. Taking it off for a second, a flash of color appeared in his right eye, shocking the parasite and making him gasp.

Hiro thought he was completely blind in his right eye, as it was what Doctor had told him on the hospital bed with great guilt. Although he always had the option to cybernetically replace it, something about keeping the nonfunctional organ felt right to him, as the boy wanted to cling onto a small amount of hope that everything would return to normal. However, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things, or that his right eye had slightly regained its vision. However, closing his left one, everything was black, signaling that his vision in his right eye was still far from perfect. 

Curiously, Hiro started to undo the bandage on the stump of his arm, his fingers twirling around as layer after layer disappeared. He would try to wrap it back himself, as he just wanted to take a look at his severed limb's condition.

The bandages fell onto the bedsheets, revealing a stub going down to the boy's elbow. But this time, something was different. The open cuts all around the boy's arm (or whatever remained of it) had completely disappeared, as if replaced by fresh new skin, and the pain when he flexed it was significantly less than it was a few weeks prior. 

Still, the most surprising aspect of his severed arm was that it felt longer, and appeared to be longer as well. Although the original surgical cut had removed half of his elbow in the process, Hiro saw segments of his elbow on the arm that he hadn't seen after the surgery, as if his body was slowly being healed by a magical force.

He pinched his chin with his only hand, eyebrows curled up in deep thought as he was trying to figure out the reason for this unexpected regrowth. Humans could heal open wounds, but they couldn't replace their entire arm. 

He was just a boy. He wasn't a starfish or an octopus or a...

...klaxosaur...

Suddenly, an explosion in Hiro's brain occurred, the mental breakthrough lighting a match in the forest of confusion in the boy's mind. He thought of Zero Two, and her majestic healing factor which he had witnessed in the past. Although the one time he had witnessed Zero Two's godlike regeneration wasn't the happiest of scenes in the slightest, it gave him some sort of explanation to the anomaly going on in his body.

Many years ago, the boy witnessed the young Zero Two, strapped to a table as a laser blasted a hole into her hand. Dr Franxx's gruesome experiments didn't even involve anaesthesia, as the sadistic cyborg ran test after test of painful torture on the little oni. However, the girl fought on, the wound in her hand instantly regenerating as she dealt with the pain, screaming and thrashing around. 

The memory caused tears to pool in the boy's left eye, shaking his head and returning to the present, where his princess was safe and sound. He wrapped his bandages around the stump to cover up his regrowing arm, as he wasn't sure how to break the news to his lover.

Zero Two was a half klaxosaur, which meant that her regenerative capabilities far surpassed a human's. She could fall from the top of their boardinghouse, and still survive as her body's stem cells went to work at an alarming rate. Although Hiro's own klaxosaur transformation was only partially complete, a small part of his arm had already regenerated, giving the boy a sense of security and joy. Could he completely recover at this rate?

Excited and hopeful, Hiro screamed out in joy, raising his arm to the air in elation before slipping off the bed and comically crashing onto the floor.

"OW OW OW OW OWWW!" The boy flailed his arm helplessly as pain assaulted his butt. Unable to move his disabled legs, the raven haired stamen was stuck on his floor. He felt like a fish out of water, his princess not there to help him back up onto the bed.

As if a god heard his prayers, the door flew open, Zero Two standing happily while clutching a tray with her fingers, her eyes closed in content.

"Lunchtime, Daaaaaah~liiiiing!"

"H-h-hellllp..."

The oni let out a curious noise, opening her red lidded eyes and glancing down onto the floor, where her adorable lover was flopping around like a worm. 

"Darling! Stay there!" The oni gasped as she quickly laid the tray onto a table, slipping her arms under his legs and back and hoisting him up in a bridal cradle, the boy desperately clinging onto her. 

Placing him back onto the bed, she lifted his shirt gently over his head and scanned his body, looking for injuries as he locked his fingers with hers. Fortunately, there were no bruises or cuts on the boy's chest and back, and Hiro only had to deal with a sore butt from landing on the floor. The boy felt his cheeks warm up from the removal of his shirt, the girl touching the muscles on his chest and stomach soothingly and comfortingly. 

After wrapping him up tightly in a blanket, the oni crawled into bed with a bowl from the tray. Spooning some of the soup in the bowl, she raised it to his mouth, the boy happily drinking down the broth. As they shared the bowl of soup (a way for Zero Two to indirectly kiss him), Hiro hummed a tune, causing the girl to smile as the minutes went by.

When the last drop of soup had made it's way down the boy's mouth, the girl's communicator vibrated, Zero Two placing the empty bowl onto the tray and picking it up. The oni had made a schedule for herself to aid in her care for her crippled Darling, which included activities the two could do without putting the boy through physical strain.

"1:25 PM: Read together in bed." The girl read the orange screen out loud, Hiro blushing and pretending to ignore her voice. The boy's efforts were futile as Zero Two caught on to his expression and smirked. Darling liked it! Darling liked it!

"You like it when I read the schedule out loud, don't you Darling?" She cocked her head, trying to track his gaze. Hiro gave a slight nod and tried to scoot to give the oni more space.

Reaching under their bed, Zero Two pulled out a large book titled "Birds Of The World", Hiro's face brightening up at the sight of the title. The girl just couldn't help but pinch his cheeks gently, sliding into the blanket and laying up a set of pillows for the two to lay against in preparation for their reading session. 

The raven haired boy lazily leaned his head onto Zero Two's shoulder, the oni petting his hair and letting his arm wrap around her back.

The girl laid the book on her thighs, presenting the cover to her lover and kissing his shaggy black locks as the boy giggled childishly in response. Instead of reading together under a Mistletoe in the past, the two simply laid down under the ceiling of the attic, noises of chirping and the other parasites playing around coming out from the window setting the mood. 

As the oni flipped the cover, she nuzzled against his head, watching the boy read the contents joyfully. The younger parasite had always been obsessed with birds, and the concept of flying. Perhaps that was why he loved riding with her in Strelitzia in the first place, as the two were launched into the sky from their connection.

With his lone hand, the boy pointed to an image of a yellow-throated warbler, giggling with glee as he proceeded to explain to his lover the qualities of the bird. Zero Two didn't listen to a single word he said, as she was happy enough from looking at his animated face as he yammered on and on about his favorite avian creatures. Giving him a peck on the forehead, Hiro made a pleasurable sound and burrowed his face under her chin like a rabbit, finding refuge in her soft skin.

Awww! Darling was so charming! If only she could find a way to get him into some sort of bunny costume...

She distanced herself from her thoughts, not wanting her lizard brain to take over. Flipping the page for Hiro, she let him study the beautiful pictures and descriptions littered throughout the book, hearing his soft, angelic voice ring in her ears. Hearing her Darling sound so engaged and passionate about the book did wonders for the girl's anxieties, and she gave him a little kiss for every bird he described, as a reward of sorts. 

Hours passed by like seconds, and at last the two made it halfway through the massive book, Hiro giving a final description before his lover placed the book away for another time.

"...and that's what makes cuckoo birds freeloading pieces of crap." The boy peeped, staring up at her as his head was halfway buried into her bosom. Zero Two stroked his scalp, looking at the time. Dinner was around the corner, and she wanted to get in a few more kisses before that happened.

"Ne, Darling?"

"Sweetie?"

"Have you ever seen a movie before?" The oni observed her Darling's face, which was scrunched up in confusion just like when she had first told him about a kiss at the lake. Cute!

"A movie? What's that?" Hiro questioned, believing that it was another intimate act that Zero Two was going to teach him. What could a movie possibly be? Was it a modified kiss? A hug? A... type of hickey?

"It's a very special thing." She whispered, tongue licking the inside of his ear. She would have to retrieve some from the Doctor, although the very thought of seeing him was enough to make her vomit. Still, showing Darling a movie for the first time was going to be a magical experience, as every new thing she tried with him had an adorable outcome.

"L-Let me guess, movies are something the humans of old loved?" Hiro began to blush, his lover nodding and seductively grasping his chin. She loved how worked up the boy would become whenever she caressed any part of his face with her heavenly soft fingers, as it seemed that his entire head was a hotspot for teasing. 

"That's right, and I already know you're going to love it..." Zero Two internally chuckled at the flustered expression her lover was sporting. 

"Darling must think that movies are something perverted... oh... so delightful." The girl put her finger to her lips, enjoying the view of his face slowly combusting from embarrassment. The curiosity of her lover surpassed that of any other parasite the girl had ever encountered, which was part of why she loved him so much.

"U-uh, Zero Two! Before you show me what a movie is, umm... I-I need to show you something." Hiro tried to divert the oni, Zero Two letting out a noise of confusion and deciding to gingerly straddle him, trapping her prey on both sides and trying to not put any pressure on his legs. This position only increased Hiro's timidity, avoiding her eye contact for a moment and trying to undo the patch on his eye.

"Darling?" The curious oni tilted her head to the side, watching her lover undo his eyepatch and start to unwrap the bandages on his right arm. 

With his lone hand, the boy pointed to his damaged right eye, black as the night.

"Zero Two, when you were getting lunch downstairs, I had a flash of color in this eye, as if it was healing."

The girl nodded, letting him continue.

"I thought I was hallucinating, until I saw this."

The boy discarded the bandages onto the floor, presenting his stub of an arm to the klaxosaur girl. There wasn't any change on Zero Two's confused expression, and she reached forward to caress his stump, avoiding the exposed area where it was amputated. The girl had changed her Darling's bandages frequently, every day as he slumbered, making her unable to see the gradual change as a result. Hiro, on the other hand, wasn't keen on looking at his injuries and hadn't been observing them until now.

"When they cut it off, I was missing half of my elbow, but now, if you look close enough..." The boy's digit pointed to the fully formed joint under the skin of his arm, the girl examining it with her reptilian orbs.

Zero Two then gasped, finally seeing the repaired skeletal structure and raising her hand to her mouth, astonishment and disbelief all in one.

"H-How? The Doctor said that the damage was permanent! This... This can't be!"

The oni clutched her face, as if trying to wake herself up and check if she was in a dream, but to her relief, she stayed right there.

"Zero Two... you can regenerate from massive wounds, right? Since I'm becoming more like you... that might be the case as to why I could see with both eyes for a second and have a longer arm despite all that's happened..."

"D-D-D..."

Zero Two was shaking, trying to process everything that her lover had said, her soft panting building up in volume and her emotional walls crumbling like a sandcastle smashed with a tidal wave.

The optimism on her lover's face triggered the girl's tears to crash down in a flood, wailing loudly as she embraced his head to her chest frantically, laying kiss after kiss on the top of his head and letting the tears fall from her face. 

"DAAAAH~LIIIIIING!! I'M SO... SO..." 

The oni refused to finish her sentence, crying in relief as she buried her face in his shaggy hair, laying a massive kiss as his giggling went up a notch. The two klaxosaur hybrids cried together, feeling the stress and agony of so many months dissipate at the spark of hope which was Hiro's healing. 

Zero Two lunged at him, devouring his lips and tongue as they passionately kissed, separating to breathe only to slam their mouths onto one another once more. This went on for a full minute, the pinkette then resting on her beloved's chest as they laid down on their shared bed. The air was filled with positive energy, the feeling that everything would be alright washing over their minds.

"Sorry to interrupt your little...moment, but did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

Hiro and Zero Two turned their heads to the door, seeing the boy's blonde friend gaping in awe. They weren't sure if Goro was surprised by Hiro's news or the heavily heated makeout session which had occurred a moment prior.

A blue head of hair poked out from behind Goro's arm, revealing Ichigo. The raven haired boy's best friends had been eavesdropping on the two for a while now, which made Hiro whimper in awkwardness and chagrin.

Zero Two loved this opportunity to pamper him even further, and started to lick his ears like an excited cat, little moans coming from her lover. 

"G-Goro... Y-yeah... it's true, I might be regenerating, albeit at a slow pace." Hiro showcased his right arm to the blonde and bluenette, who made sounds of awe, Ichigo running up to have a look at the stump. Completely exhilarated from seeing the progress of his rehabilitation, she dashed out the door, her little legs nearly lighting themselves on fire as the 5 foot tall strawberry energetically rushed to alert the other parasites of the astounding news.

Hiro clung onto Zero Two desperately, knowing what was going to happen as Goro heartily chuckled at his partner's reaction.

Soon, an earthquake shook the entirety of the boardinghouse, the stomping of feet rattling the floor as the entirety of Squad 13 rushed up the stairs, like a stampede of bulls. 

The parasites pooled into the attic, a wave of boys and girls running up to the black haired boy on the bed and crowding over Hiro, the boy shivering and hiding in the pinkette's neck.

"ONE AT A TIME! YOU'RE STRESSING HIM OUT!" The red horned oni snarled and flashed her fangs, her eyes blaring red like a sniper's laser. This got the loud, excited parasites to instinctively back away from the tone they all knew and feared. 

Zero Two then proceeded to kiss the boy's horns, before nuzzling Hiro's face with hers reassuringly. Goro's glasses nearly fell off of his face from seeing her quick attitude change. Although Zero Two still hadn't completely warmed up to the other parasites, he could always count on her to keep his best friend safe and happy. Comparing Hiro and Zero Two's relationship to that of a bear cub and its overprotective mother was a hilarious thought, but a completely true one as well.

"Look at this shit! My man's a salamander!" Zorome snickered, pointing at Hiro's newly reformed elbow which had developed. The raven haired boy laughed along with him, thinking of all the regenerating creatures that used to walk the Earth. 

As each pistil and stamen took their turn at observing Hiro's regrowing arm, the boarding house slowly became filled up to the brim with buoyant thoughts and gleeful smiles, seeing the boy who had been broken in half months ago at last making advancements in his healing progress. 

For the first time in a long time, Squad 13 felt completely empowered.

The parasites' evening meal felt more like a celebration than a normal dinner, the revelation fueling their spirits and living them up from a trench of dread. Hiro had already felt flustered enough from the parasites' focused attention towards him, and Zero Two continued to spoil him with her cuddles, while also making him sit down on her lap as they ate.

The rest of the day was a breeze, Zero Two bathing together with her lover comfortably, the two nearly dozing off in each other's embrace in the tub. After being kicked out by an angry Ichigo for spending over an hour "showering" together, the klaxosaur couple went back up to the attic, Hiro wrapping his arm around the oni's neck as she cradled him towards their bed. 

Placing him on the mattress as she wrapped the curled up blankets around his prone body, she undid her nightgown, the clothes falling onto the floor as the girl was only clad in her white bra and pink panties, revealing the curves of her body and slight muscles. Hiro reddened, and proceeded to try to discard his own shirt, having great difficulty while using only one hand.

Zero Two giggled, helping her clumsy Darling out and yanking his nightshirt off, careful not to stimulate his damaged eye or press down on his arm. His beautiful scar was a reminder of their bond, and the girl stroked it, admiring the darkened patch of skin.

Soon, the boy only had his undergarments on his body as well, holding the pinkette close to him as their naked skin came into contact with one another.

Arms circling his shoulder, Zero Two leaned in for a kiss, only to turn away at the last second to lick his cheek playfully. Hiro's disappointed hum fired up her barrage of teases, and she continued by kissing his nose, and drawing back when he tried to meet her lips.

The boy whimpered, wanting to feel her lips on his, and tried leaning towards her, only for the girl's soft fingers to wrap around his mouth, preventing their mouths from meeting. Kissing her hand which covered up his mouth, she smirked, making him whine like a little puppy as his requests were denied once more.

She removed her fingers, trying to fake him out by licking his cheek before he turned his face at the same time as her, their lips pressing onto one another and the boy bringing them close. Her full breasts pressed into his flat chest, Zero Two's eyes widening in surprise before accepting his embrace, holding his face gently as their lips locked.

Zero Two slid her long, satiny thighs between his unmoving ones like a spider, trapping his body. Hiro then dived into her nearly exposed chest, sighing as his nose poked her. The oni saw him as a little snow fox, sticking its nose into the ground while searching for food. But Darling was so much cuter than any animal in the universe! 

"Meanie." He murmured, shamefaced from not being able to kiss her due to her teases. The majestic oni petted her black haired snow fox affectionately as she smiled, then using her hand to move down and caress his upper thigh.

"Can you feel it Darling? My fingers on your legs?"

"Mmhmm, a little. But very faint." He piped up from her chest, moaning quietly from the sensation.

His voice sounded so nice! Why did Darling have to be so perfect in every way?

Zero Two stood up, moving her hand from his thighs to his knees.

"Soon, you'll be able to feel these. Then your calves, then your ankles, until feeling returns to the very tips of your cute little toes, Darling!" The oni gently held his leg in her hand, imagining the limb regaining its function after a couple of months of the boy completing his klaxosaur transformation. She was so feverish! Her Darling would be able to take steps on his own at last in the future, and it was all because of her blood.

Zero Two had never felt so proud of her klaxosaur genetics.

"Darling, no matter what happens, even after you completely heal your body, I will never stop taking care of you. I'll never stop carrying you to our bed, and never stop cradling you to sleep, ok?"

She brought the boy to her chest, smothering him in her love. She'd done such a great job being his caretaker, and was ready to be his guardian angel for the rest of her life, even if he would never recover. 

"Zero Two? Can you… can you… umhhh…"

Her lover stuttered, seeming to want something from the red horned girl. Stroking his cheek, she put on a smug face, letting him compose his thoughts and get himself worked up.

The shorter boy decided to hide in the crook of her neck, the oni making sure he was comfortably situated.

"U-U-Ullaby… Lullaby… C-can you sing a L-l-lullaby before we sleeeeep…" 

The eyepatched stamen's pleas were the sounds of an angel, no, god to Zero Two's ears. She sweetly grinned, before lifting his face with wanting hands and peppering his cheeks with a thousand kisses.

"SOOOOOOOOO~CUUUUUUUUTEEEE!" The feared-by-all half-klaxosaur super soldier rubbed her soft cheeks against her Darling, squealing as she couldn't get enough of his rather submissive antics.

"Uwah!" Hiro yelped as his lovely captor expressed her endearment on his cheeks, making sure to not miss a spot of his moonlight-kissed skin. Zero Two hadn't lit a candle in the attic, preferring the way the natural light of the moon looked on her Darling. Its color suited him, and Hiro couldn't agree less.

When she calmed down, Zero Two lovingly tucked the raven haired boy into her chest, the two laying on their sides on the small bed in the attic. Due to its unimpressive size, they both had to be completely intertwined when sleeping, which was a position too uncomfortable and awkward for many others to be in. But the two knew and adored each other's touch to the point where they could fuse into one being and not notice a difference.

Zero Two pulled the blankets over the both of them, bringing it up to her shoulders so her Darling was shielded from all sides while her head was still exposed. Hiro slept towards the wall, to prevent him from rolling off the bed and inconveniently become stuck on the floor without his legs able to properly move him. She found it incredibly lovable when the boy would try to protect himself from a nightmare, doing so via his blanket protection, and his pink haired knight in shining armor.

Zero Two rested her chin on the top of his head, and at last began to sing into the night.

**_"Soba ni kite... kuzureyuku yokusei_ **

**_Boku wo kowagaranai de... ah_ **

**_Tobenai tori ga yumemita sora_ **

**_Majiwatte koi love sore wa chigau red_ **

**_Doa wo tataku oto ni_ **

**_Boku wa mimi wo fusaida_ **

**_Tataiteru no wa_ **

**_Kimi soretomo hoka no…_ **

**_Will you leave just a kiss of death?_ **

**_Darling unmei ga~ kekkan wo hashiru yo_ **

**_Ugokihajimeta sekai... Ai_ **

**_Dare yori mo tokeaitai yo Darling_ **

**_Bokuwo kowagaranaide, Kiss me now..._ **

**_Kimi wo ajiwaitai sonna boku wa hen_ **

**_Hitori ja sore wa kanjirarenai_ **

**_Dakishimeau no wa kizu wo fusagu kara_ **

**_Boku no kuchibiru de sono iki wo fusagu_ **

**_Will your lips taste the kiss of death?_ **

**_Darling kodou ga~ yubi no saki made_ **

**_Tokedasu kimochi wa nani? Nee_ **

**_Soba ni kite kuzureyuku yokusei_ **

**_Boku wo kowagaranaide... Kiss me now my love~"_ **

Zero Two felt her lover's body lose all tension, and relax against her almost naked form. In a matter of moments, gentle breathing was all that came from the boy, his back rising slowly in tune with his breaths. Through their embrace, the red horned oni rocked Hiro's sleeping body with a slow rhythm, to ease him into his slumber. 

His nose was stuffed between her chest and bra, Zero Two holding back a laugh to not wake her peaceful bear cub. 

Darling did the most perverted things while he was sleeping! Wonder how'd he'd act if he was told all of this.

"Zero zoo…" The boy sleep talked, nuzzling deeper into her chest. His slumber mumbles never failed to bring a smile to the pinkette's face, who now considered recording them with her communicator as a way to tease him in the future.

But she could save recording for tomorrow. Now was the time to rest, to fall asleep relieved at the fact that her Darling's injuries were getting better. Soon he would be back to his healthy old self, and fly together with his sweetheart into the skies.

She couldn't wait to spoil him more tomorrow, and see his enchanting blush which fueled her very own life energy. 

"Zero zoo… I luv youuuu…" The boy's sleeping face kissed her neck, as if wanting to solicit a response, which the girl proceeded to do.

Her tongue ended up in his mouth as she shared a goodnight kiss with him, sucking his bottom lip gently.

The pinkette snuggled the boy's face in her chest once more, running her fingers throughout his hair and making him purr like a relaxed kitten. Their skin on skin contact never broke as Zero Two began to let her mind shut down for the night, whispering one last thing into the boy's ear.

"Zero zoo loves you too... forever, and ever, and ever! Sweet dreams, my Daaaah-linnng prince~"

Her lips kissed his forehead one last time before their bodies went limp in each other's embrace, cuddling together as the sands washed over their minds.


	26. The Horrors Part 4- Succubus Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I was in a hiatus for My Darling for months, and I'm pleased to bring you all my next chapter, in which I collaborated with my friend Shahmi, or @deadfortrazz on Twitter! 
> 
> I wrote the beginning and short ending part, and Shahmi was responsible for writing the steamy bits in the middle! He's done such an amazing job, and you can check out his fic on ff.net called "Every Step of The Way"!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU so much XD

Deep in the confines of a dark room, soft snoring droned along with the rustling of sheets as curtains and drapes fluttered gently. Small glimpses of sunshine lit up the floor underneath the curtains, the sound of chirping being heard in the distance.

In the bed beside the tightly closed drapes, the rising of a breathing body was joined by gentle squeaks under a large blanket, only one of two pillows being currently occupied.

The horned oni girl, with her luscious, soft pink hair and pale satiny skin rested as she cradled a little creature to her neck. The sleek black wings attached to her back vibrated and the heart shaped tail she sported wagged under the ghostly white sheets of a sizable bed.

Under the succubus's neck, a baby fruit bat nuzzled its nose against Zero Two's skin, its wings tucked in as the girl's hand petted the bat's head softly. As the little critter breathed, tiny squeaks came from its mouth, the fruit bat hiding in the demon's hair like a forest of cotton candy. 

The sands of sleep began to fade for the little bat as its minuscule eyes began to open, its puny wings wiggling as it adjusted to the darkness of the room. However, thanks to the creature's nocturnal senses, the unlit room appeared perfectly visible. Hiro could see every corner of the room, the ceiling fan, and every feature of his princess's face. The little bat leaned forward to press his button nose against the succubus's, squealing happily as her unconscious hand stroked his back.

Still, the pink haired oni did not wake up, still getting used to her vampire lover's sleep schedule. Hiro knew that she wasn't a night owl at all, and having to adjust to eating breakfast at night and dinner in the morning for his sake made the vampire full of guilt. His wide blue bat eyes began to water as the bloodsucker realized that his beloved oni protector hadn't even complained a single time about switching up her sleep schedule to match up with his.

This time, the vampire would follow the succubus's daily routine, and let his princess at last eat her breakfast in the morning.

The little bat tried to squirm free from the demon's hold, at first freeing his wings from her loving grasp and flopping them excitedly, never having woken up in the middle of the morning before. He couldn't open the curtains to see the supposedly beautiful outdoors, as the sunlight would burn his skin. The only times he had seen the world bathed in sunlight were from films the succubus had watched alongside him, being fascinated by the way the golden flashes colored everything. 

Movies were an experience the young vampire hadn't heard of from the many decades he had locked himself up in his own home. As his parents had existed since humanity's Renaissance in Europe, he was considered to be extremely young for the bloodsucking creatures. Having never been exposed to the outside world due to his allergies to UV light, Zero Two made it her goal to not let Hiro miss out on anything in day life, bringing him aspects of human culture and indulging in the adorable reactions he solicited as a result.

Eventually wiggling out of his lover's hold, the bat placed a tiny kiss on the girl's horn, a satisfied coo coming from him. He would try to adapt to waking up during the day, and let his honey return to her normal sleeping schedule.

Zero Two hummed as the fruit bat peppered more kisses onto her horns, his cute squeaking almost acting as a wakeup lullaby. The girl's eyes remained shut, still trapped in a dream as a smile formed on her lips. Hiro's plan was to wake his princess up with a pleasant surprise, and planned out his next moves.

He couldn't go out to get the oni anything, and breakfast would be cooking once she had fully woken up. Hiro needed something to fill up the time in between, and give Zero Two a reward for trying to stick with his lifestyle.

The bat rose up into the air, gliding around the room as Hiro scanned for tasks to complete. There were a variety of clothes and brushes lying around on the ground, as the couple weren't exactly the neatest people to walk the Earth, having always been carried away with their activities. Perhaps the boy could use this time to clean up their home, which would undoubtedly be a surprise for his beloved.

A cluster of smoke formed as the bat disappeared, a mist of smog clouding the room as the clunk of feet landing on the ground followed suit. As the smoke parted, a boy stood in place, short in stature and looking to be around eighteen years of age with fluffy black hair crowned on his head. His gentle facial features had a tinge of sleepiness in it, as his big cerulean eyes were only partially open. Hiro wore his soft silky nightshirt along with dark pants going down to his ankles. 

The boy's toes curled on the cold polished floor, not having put his slippers on. Hiro felt a bit too lazy to slide them on, and proceeded to pick up the clothes and various objects scattered around the floor of their shared bedroom, placing them into drawers and laundry baskets and making their bedroom feel a lot more spacious than it actually was, with the clutter on the floor gone.

Giggling, Hiro tiptoed into the hallway, his hands curling around a closet's door knob and tugging. Slight creaking from the doors turning wouldn't wake Zero Two up, as his soft squeaking in bat form had only helped her slumber. Reaching inside, he pulled out a crimson red broomstick alongside a sapphire blue dustpan, standing before the hallway with a determined grin on his fanged mouth. 

He'd tidy up the home he shared with Zero Two, and become a diurnal vampire instead of a nocturnal one for a change!

Hiro's hands went to work, collecting dust and dirt that stained some areas of the shining floor and humming as he did so. The broomstick swished side to side as the vampire gathered up soot and smut like a tornado, a small pile of dust bunnies accumulating in every room. 

The black haired boy would then sweep the piles back into the dustpan, disposing of it and doing a little dance as he cleared the rooms.

Hiro took a short glance at the digital clock in the kitchen, the time only being 8 in the morning. Whereas the initial tidying up of the house was complete, the raven haired boy needed to retrieve his mop so that the glossy polish of the wax covering the wood on the floor would still hold up.

The closet near the bedroom hadn't been opened yet, and the boy strolled over, shaking his hair around like a dog clearing itself of its wet fur, except that the vampire was currently clearing the sleepiness out of his eyes. When the fuzzy feeling in his face came to a stop, Hiro at last unlatched the double door, the closet flying open. 

A terrifying breeze assaulted his face as the boy's eyes shut, wind making the fluffy black hair blow back, almost as if a blow dryer was being pressed in front of him. His pajamas flittered along with his hair as the breeze weakened in power. This must be the work of Zero Two's presence!

The demon girl had always carried a number of curses with her from the day she had been summoned. Although they felt more like blessings to Hiro, the many aspects of her magical abilities were confusing to say the least.

Zero Two could open locked doors, heal incredibly quickly from damage to her body, glow in the dark with a menacing ruby gleam, and fill objects with steam and wind just from touching them. It seemed that the girl had been in this closet and had touched the items inside many times before, shown by the massive amounts of wind gusting out after he had opened the door.

The vampire wondered what could have been in such great interest to his princess that she had spent such a long time in the room. Stepping inside the large closet, his eyes brightened to the fascinating sight.

The mop was in there, all right, but all along the walls of the storage room where various accessories and items were hung up, a surprised gasp coming from Hiro as he observed the items which captured his utmost attention.

Ropes decorated the walls and ceiling, like vines overgrowing from a cracked wall. The pattern the ropes formed a maze of sorts, the vampire in awe from seeing the elaborate design of the binds of the closet.

The boy recalled the events of yesterday, where his oni lover watched a film with him as they laid side by side on bed. The movie was named… " _Back to the Future Part III"_ or something?

Oh well, Hiro knew he wasn't an expert on films at all, having not interacted with humans for a century before meeting the succubus, the concept of movies being a new one to him. However, he did remember the boy named Marty, and his mad scientist friend named Doctor Brown being stuck in a time period in the old west. Hiro's parents had told him that he had been born near the end of this time period, although he had never seen it in person.

In the movie, he had seen a rope similar to the ones in Zero Two's closet, and a goofy, childish smile sprouted on his face. The various outlaws in the movie had used this lasso or had been sporting it, and his princess had always told him about her love for roleplaying. Did the oni want to be a horse riding bandit in the old west when she was younger?

Snooping around the closet further, he saw other objects which captivated him. There was a blindfold which was probably for sleeping, as well as a belt-like collar with a chain attached to it. Seeing the leash made the black haired vampire giggle. Zero Two must have owned a dog sometime in the past! 

Hiro imagined a large rottweiler tackle the oni affectionately and lick her face all over. Perhaps that was the reason why she adored tasting his skin so much. Oh, how his princess hid so many secrets from him.

The boy moved aside some ropes to lay his eyes upon a jet black mask, with feline ears extending from the edges. Now the vampire was truly confused. She had ropes, a collar and a leash, as well as a cat's mask. What could all of these accessories possibly mean for the sakura haired beauty?

The final object the boy discovered in the closet was a hot pink wand, similar in appearance to a microphone. Zero Two didn't need a silly wand or staff to cast her succubus magic, so what did this wand do?

Accidently pressing down on a button on the mysterious wand, it began to vibrate in his hand, the boy feeling his fangs chatter in his mouth as a result. If the wand didn't channel any magic, why did it need to shake in his hand?

Placing the wand on his back, he sighed happily as a soothing sensation washed over him. Gosh, did it feel nice! Hiro couldn't help but let out a little moan as he was massaged by the wand's vibrations, his mind turning to mush.

Such a wondrous device the wand was! 

Hiro continued to massage himself with the wand, until his finger unknowingly pressed down on the button and shut its vibrations off, the boy deciding to place it back. He had cleaning duty to complete, and the distraction of the closet wasn't helping one bit.

As he was about to fetch the mop, a warm pair of arms circled his back, and a soft, pillowy texture mashed against his spine. Soft, gentle breathing tickled his eardrums as he adjusted his shoulder's position to allow his lover to situate herself.

"Good morning, Daaaaaahliiiiiing. Whatcha doing up so early?" The succubus sweetly chimed into his ear, licking his vulnerable neck. Hiro shivered from her soft tongue dancing on his skin, and melted into her embrace. 

"C-cleaning…" He peeped, hearing a malevolent giggle from behind. "I-I was just retrieving the mop and then…"

"Oh? I see… but you sounded like you were having fun, inside this very room…" She teased, tracing her tongue on the shape of his soft jawline and savoring how he whimpered and squirmed in her hold. 

"I wanted to adjust to y-your schedule, ever since you've been switching to my sleeping routines- ah~!"

The girl's tail curled around his thigh, Zero Two placing the boy on her lap. The succubus proceeded to lay kisses on his neck, targeting sensitive areas and making him tense up.

"That's so sweet of you, Darling. But you don't have to be a morning person just because I'm used to it~"

Hiro tried to seek out her hands, intertwining them and nuzzling his face against her cheeks. He was rewarded by receiving a loving tug from the girl's tail as it massaged his thigh, the boy yelping and falling limp in her arms.

"B-but… " The vampire jittered, squeezing her hand. "I want... my princess to enjoy the day as it is…" 

Zero Two slightly reddened, the tip of her tail wagging as she pressed her lips to his. The boy's sweet life essence (the succubus's interpretation of saliva) slipped into her mouth, their faces rubbing together as the oni's tongue thrust itself deep inside the vampire's mouth. Their fangs tapped against each other, the hungry kiss ending off with a line of saliva linking their lips. 

"Sure, Dar~ling, we can try that. But tell me if you feel sleepy. You said a healthy vampire needs at least 12 hours of sleep a day! I don't want a switched schedule to get in the way of that."

Hiro shifted around in the oni's lap to embrace her, burying his head in her shoulder and smelling her neck, absorbing the natural scent of her silky long hair and straddling her thighs.

The vampire had questions flood his mind once more, as the objects behind him perplexed him. The boy couldn’t stand speculating, and lifted his head from her shoulder to stare Zero Two directly in the eyes.

“Honey?”

“Darling?”

Some anxiety mixed in with the questions the boy had, and Hiro reconsidered shutting up in order to not upset his princess. His questioning might appear to be prying the girl for answers, and that was the last thing he wanted. This was only made worse by Zero Two’s amiable, expectant face, prepared to answer any trouble lurking in her Darling’s mind.

“What’s wrong?” The girl slid her hands to his cheeks, scanning his face for any pain. Her prince didn’t seem comfortable, and it definitely wasn’t because he was sitting on her lap. Rather, the boy looked to be troubled, struggling to get something off of his mind.

“Z-Zero Two… could I ask you a question?” Hiro whispered, his nervous tone making her tail comfortingly wrap around his leg, rubbing him gently. The oni nodded, petting his shaggy locks and giving him an understanding smile. Her fingers crept up to his chin, grasping it as her green orbs locked with his cerulean eyes.

“D-did you use… to have… a puppy?” The vampire’s innocent face cocked to the side, Hiro blushing at his words. The boy thought that talking with the oni about a former pet could be a heavy topic, and he looked away, unsure of what the horned girl’s reaction would be.

Surprisingly, the only sound he heard was uncontrollable laughter, the flustered boy looking back at her to see the pink haired girl giddy with glee as Zero Two clutched her sides, a charming smile on her face as she cackled. The vampire reddened further as he felt his embarrassment go up to the next level.

"DAAAAAAH~LIIIIIIINNNG! YOU'RE TOO CUUUUUTE!" The oni enveloped him in a crushing hold as Hiro hid in her shoulder. Zero Two proceeded to run her fingers up and down her lover's back, the boy yelping as his sensitive nerve endings were stimulated.

A barrage of tickles rained down upon him, and the vampire soon joined the succubus in endless laughter. Hiro collapsed onto the floor, only for the horned pinkette to prance her fingers along his smooth belly, the vampire's body turning into a cloud of smoke as a little fruit bat attempted to flap away.

Unfortunately, the succubus's fast reflexes caught the baby bat in her hands, and she brought it to her face, smothering it in wet kisses and making the winged critter squeak in shame. Hiro's escape attempt had failed!

Zero Two tenderly rubbed her nose on his cheek, squeaks of joy coming from Hiro's mouth. A poof was heard and soon the boy was back into his vampire form, head resting on the demon's lap.

"What made you think I had a puppy, Darling?" The girl's hands twiddled with his black locks, Hiro's scalp in pure heaven. 

"Well… you had a collar and leash lying around the closet. You're so sweet to me that I thought you had experience taking care of things in the past … unless I'm wrong." Hiro kissed the girl's hand, holding it to his face. The boy continued by emptying out the many questions which had gathered in his brain.

"I also saw… a cowgirl's rope lasso? Have you always wanted to ride a um... horse, Zero Two?"

A sweet, mischievous giggle from the oni was heard once more, from seeing how pure her Darling was and his innocence of the objects in her closet. Oh, how she couldn't wait to show him the many wonders and pleasures that awaited!

"I have always wanted to ride something, Darling, but not particularly a horse." Her sly grin made his curious eyes widen in fear, and the vampire hid himself with his hands, using the demon's thighs as a pillow. Her soft petting combined with the softness of her lap almost made the vampire comfortably fall into a deep slumber. Hiro forced himself to awaken as his lover carefully lifted his head from her lap, the boy unknowing of what the succubus was contemplating. 

The boy rose from the floor as the demon's wings began to vibrate, picking up speed as Zero Two eerily hovered above the floor. The oni carried her prince through the closet, making their way downstairs to the kitchen. The two stared at each other with doting eyes as the pink haired girl placed her lover comfortably on a chair, rubbing her horns on his forehead and holding him tightly.

"Just stay here for me, ok Darling?" Zero Two pecked the vampire's forehead as he shyly stared back. The demon flew back up the stairs in a jiffy, the boy watching the clock attached to the wall tick on and on. His feet swung side to side as if the boy were on a swing, Hiro feeling excitement from his lover's tone before she left.

Her angelic humming, coupled with the flapping of wings made his face brighten up, the vampire seeing the oni make her way towards him with some tangled up rope and the collar from before.

"My sweet little pony, be a good boy and let me lasso you~" Zero Two's lustful whisper chilled the boy's spine, Hiro's mouth opening as his lips trembled. The girl's fingers went around his neck, the vampire hearing a click as the rattling of a chain resonated in his ear.

A gentle tug of the collar made Hiro's face lean forward, the succubus meeting his lips halfway as her hand held onto the leash. She suckled on his lips, holding his cheek as they explored the crevices of each other's mouths.

Her hands then went to slowly lift up his nightshirt, Hiro raising his arms to assist her. Little by little, his bare skin became exposed, the slender frame of the vampire being showcased to the succubus's hungry eyes. 

Zero Two caressed the scar on Hiro's chest, running her fingers along it and kissing it gently. The boy's arms pressed her face to his flat chest, hugging her to his body.

The succubus then gathered up bits of rope, placing Hiro's arms on the rests and tying them together. The boy curiously tried to move his arms to no avail, and instead wiggled his toes, his lover chuckling as she pulled out more rope.

Her fingers wrapped around his ankle as his feet were bound together, creating small bits of panic in the boy's facial expressions as he was almost completely stuck to the chair.

"Awwww… is Darling scared of what I have in mind?" Zero Two stroked his thigh, taking the last bits of rope with her free hand. 

At the speed of a bullet, Hiro's thighs and upper arms were fully stuck to the chair from the rope, a strawberry blush coating his face.

"H-H-Honeyyy…"

Zero Two's tongue ran up his chest, grazing his nipple and making the boy squirm. Her seductive gaze weakened his resistance to the ropes and he sighed. 

"We are going to have so much fun, Daaaarin~ think of this as… punishment for looking so closely at my toys." She smooched his neck, Hiro whimpering and trying to free himself.

Moving down to his leg, she bared her teeth, a glint flashing through her eye before biting down.

"AH~!" The boy moaned as his lover passionately sucked on his inner thigh, leaving a hickey with her mark. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Darling?"

"H-how do you know?" Hiro drooled, feeling her tongue swish around the hickey as his arms and legs desperately struggled against the ropes.

"You could easily turn into a bat and escape, but instead you let me have my fun... your moans tell it all~" She looked up at him with crimson red irises, her thirst for his body amplified tenfold. "I will subject you to the worst torture ever known to this world, and there's nothing you can do about it, my bloodsucker…"

"T-torture?" The boy shockingly mouthed, sweat beads trickling down his temples as the demon nodded with a sickly sweet smile.

What could his princess possibly do to his body? How would she do it? The vampire blinked rapidly as he tried to process Zero Two's words, his body going cold.

Seeing the boy being delved deep into panic made the girl cackle malevolently, raising her hands back as if to cast a spell. Her whimpering Darling was making this too easy for her, and she couldn't wait to terrorize him with the torment that was about to occur!

"Are you readyyyy?" She smirked, the boy's face going pale. His eyes shrunk in fear as he tried to shrink in his binds.

"Ohh nooooo…" He quietly squeaked, scrunching his eyes in preparation of the torture, his teeth gritting from anxiety. This was it! His over a century old life was at last coming to an end!

"TICKLE ATTACK~!" The oni rushed forward, running her fingers all along his body and once again making his nerve endings fire up. His fingers curled into fists as he chortled loudly, strained laughter echoing throughout the house.

"NOOO! STOPPPP! PLEASEEE ZERO TWOOOOOOO!!" Happy tears coursed down his eyes as his body was flung into a seizure, his body wriggling and his legs jerking from side to side. The pleasure was so immense, Hiro felt his eyes roll back into his head. Her tickling continued for several more seconds, before it suddenly stopped and Zero Two observed her Darling's face.

"Thank… god…" Hiro relaxed with shaky breaths, his slender stomach rising up and down as his diaphragm's contractions had gone into overdrive from his laughter.

"We're not done yet, Darling!" She gleefully shouted, immediately attacking him once more. His armpits were now the main subject of her attack, fingers titillating the extremely responsive skin.

Her heart shaped tail slid between his toes, gingerly rubbing the soft bottoms of his feet like a feather. This added an extra layer of torture for Hiro as both his soles and underarms became overstimulated to the max.

Zero Two watched with a beam on her face as the boy's happy squeals filled up her heart to the brim. Darling's laughs were sooooo cuteee~! 

At last leaving the boy's body alone, Zero Two slid herself onto his lap to messily press her lips to his forehead, rewarding the boy for putting up with her torture with a lovely kiss. 

The restrained vampire boy rested on her chest, nose pressed between the fabric covering her breasts. Her Darling had just endured two sessions of tickling torture, and deserved a minute to at least relax and be held.

(Shahmi's Part Starts Here!)

As Zero Two straddled her darling's hips, with the latter nuzzled against her with his cheeks as red as tomatoes, the pink-haired demon noticed something odd. Not only was there a peculiar scent coming from his skin, but there also seemed to be something hard poking on her thighs. In an instant, she put two and two together and wore a mischievous grin as she pulled away from her vampiric partner, eager to get a glance at whatever was poking her down there.

Just as she expected, there was a small but noticeable bulge forming on the fabric of her prince's boxers, with a faint wet spot forming on the tip. She couldn't help but squeal inside at how Hiro was already getting aroused from a few simple tickles! That also explained the odd scent she was smelling - it was the smell of lust. And for some reason it seemed to be more potent than ever now. Could her prince be a closeted masochist? She snickered at the thought.

Hiro, of course, was not oblivious as to where his princess's eyes were focused on and began to wear a fierce blush that was redder than before. 

"Z-Zero Two, could you stop staring please?" He mewled, eyes beady with small tears welling at the sides. "It's embarrassing.."

Zero Two took notice of her prince's bashfulness and decided to capitalize on it, flicking her tongue across his neck whilst teasingly rubbing the tip of his member with her hand. Eager to get a better hold of his cute erection, she plunged her fingers into his boxers and gave it a gentle jerk.

"A-Ahn~," the vampire moaned through clenched lips, lustful sweat running down his cheeks.

She could feel it getting harder in her grip as she stroked it up and down, each stroke making it twitch. All the while, Hiro struggled to contain his moans and whimpers by biting on his lip, but all his efforts proved futile in the end, to the amusement of the succubus of course.

"But, Daah-ling~" she sultrily purred, nibbling on his earlobe. "You look so cute down there, I just can't resist. And judging by how hard you are, this is exactly what you want, isn't it?"

Hiro could do little else but moan and whimper, occasionally wriggling as he desperately tried to escape from his princess' clutches.

"W-Well it feels so good w-when you do that, Z-Zer Two but - Ahn~" 

As he attempted to speak, Zero Two decided to tease him by using her heart-shaped tail to fondle his balls, making his throbbing erection slightly leak at the tip now with precum. 

The succubus giggled at the sight of her darling who was panting, moaning and blushing, loving how aroused and hot he looked in his vulnerable position.

"But what, Dah-ling?" She mewled as she moved her kisses towards the base of his neck. It tasted musky with sweat, like her darling had just run a marathon.

"B-But.." Hiro gulped, resisting the urge to blow on the spot as the combined pressure of his lover's delicate fingers on his erection and her tiny fangs biting down into his neck drove him closer and closer to the edge. "I-It's a little uncomfortable being all tied up."

Zero Two nibbled deep enough into her prince's skin to leave a noticeable mark, one that she was sure wouldn't disappear for a week at least! She then moved her lips closer to blow some air into Hiro's cute little ear. The effect was instant as her adorable little vampire let out a cute whimper, his senses being bombarded with utmost pleasure.

"This little guy down here seems to disagree with you, my adorable honey bunny." Almost as if to prove her words, Hiro's erect member, now slicked with precum, twitched erratically in her grasp. She stopped her stroking for a moment to allow her darling to recover, and to make sure he didn't blow just yet. The real fun was about to come. "Hehe, looks like I was right. My darling is such a liar, isn't he? C'mon don't be shy, you love being all tied up and helpless, don't you?"

"Nnhh ~.." Hiro moaned, trying his all to put up any sort of resistance he could, but his princess' fondling of his manhood and her titanium grip on his shoulders made any and all efforts futile. Finally, with no hope of escape, the boy saw little else but to confess his pent-up desire. 

"F-Fine.. I a-admit that I like being tied up, h-honey.." 

His cheeks were already scarlet, but now they took on an even redder shade, like all the blood he'd sucked throughout his life was flowing directly to his cheeks! Of course, Zero Two knew well that most of that blood was flowing downwards towards his hardening member, which continued to jerk around in her hand.

Returning her attention to his body, Zero Two licked his little belly button, giving it a raspberry kiss that made the vampire boy giggle with glee. She tickled his ribs and licked his waist, enjoying the reactions which came from his face. Feeling extra bold, the girl returned to his nipples a second time, nibbling them and biting around his areola, giving him some hickeys on his chest. Hiro's reaction was immediate, the boy squirming in his chair and moaning with lustful desire. 

Hiro locked eyes with his princess as she suckled on his nipples, wanting to sink his teeth into her beautiful, pale neck so badly! Zero Two knew every weak spot on the boy's body, and was exceptionally skilled at teasing them. 

As if the demon could read his mind, she giggled sweetly, smirking at his aroused expression with mischievous intent.

"I know that look, honey bun~ you want to suck my blood, don't you?"

The vampire reddened in shame, feeling like a child who had been caught eating sweets in the middle of the night. The succubus stroked his face, a gentle, angelic voice gracing Hiro's ears.

"Darling, after I'm done with you, you can can suck as much blood as you want, but first… you need to put up with my 'torture' for a little bit more… ok, baby~?"

Hiro tried his hardest to not moan from her seductive words, but as her hand returned to his groin to jerk off his erect member, the boy squealed with joy, a chuckle from his lover joining his moans.

The succubus then grabbed the wand that Hiro was playing with earlier, and pressed down on a button, the wand shaking and vibrating, making the girl's fingers jitter before swiftly turning it off. With wide, adoring eyes, the vampire stared at the wand, drool pouring down his fanged mouth.

"Do you want to have some fun, Daaarliing~?" The succubus cooed, giggling at the vampire's adorable excitement. 

The vampire, his senses practically being overwhelmed with pleasure, could do little else but nod hurriedly, moaning all the while as he waited in anticipation of what his captor had in mind for him. Taking this as the go ahead sign, Zero Two brought the "wand" close to the boy's face, allowing him to get a better view of the strange, vibrating piece of plastic. The way his cat-like pupils dilated in evident curiosity as he took in the sight of the "wand" made her heart leap with joy! He was sososo cute! Like a kitty cat admiring a new toy!

"This is called a 'dildo', Dah-ling~"

"Dil-do?" He repeated hazily, testing how the peculiar word rolled off his tongue. 

"Mhm!" Zero Two nodded proudly. "It's a special tool girls use to make themselves feel good. But for the adventurous, it can even be used on cute boys like you~" 

Hiro's ears perked up at the succubus' description, even more excited about the possible pleasures the oni had in store. "S-So it's like a magic wand? Do you wave it around a-and it just makes you feel good?"

At that point, it was growing hard for Zero Two to resist the temptation to squeal at her darling's adorable innocence and just ravish him on the spot! What she allowed herself though was an amused chuckle, one that made her prince blush like crazy! How much cuter could he get?!

"No not quite, honey bun," she replied amidst a bubble of chuckles. "It's a lot more sexy than that, trust me~." Quite done with savouring the hilarity of the vampire's question, she leaned in and licked a wet line across his neck before whispering in his ear, "Want me to show you how it works, my little blood-sucking pervert?"

Hiro nodded hurriedly with hazy eyes and meekly whimpered. "Y-Yes please.."

A devious grin cracking across her lips, the succubus placed a big fat kiss on her prince's temple before finally proceeding with the next phase of her "torture". First off, she let go of his now leaking erection and waved her hands in the air, using her dark magic to finally get rid of her darling's pesky boxers! 

The vampire shuddered slightly at the cold wind against his groin, but felt warmth again as he felt his princess' loving eyes ravenously taking in the beautiful sight of him fully in the nude. He blushed heavily, but couldn't help but wear a small smile at how the oni loved his every nook and cranny of his weak, untoned body.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Zero Two used more of her magic to summon a bottle of clear liquid, earning her a curious squeak from the naked boy. As she squeezed some of the viscous substance onto her fingers, she made sure to place a good amount on her darling's erect member, the latter twitching as the liquid flowed down his length. Hiro let out a mix between a whimper and a shudder as the cold liquid traveled down his shaft.

"W-What is that, Zero Two?"

Zero Two giggled at her prince's unfamiliarity with the substance. He was sososo adorably innocent!

"This is lube! It's gonna help you feel good when I use the dildo on you!"

With enough lube in one hand and the dildo in the other, Zero Two straddled snuggly on her prince's lap, his erect member twitching against her toned stomach. The close contact made Hiro blush even more, but it also made him feel warm and secure! Reaching behind her darling's back, the succubus caressed his ass, and, without warning, plunged her fingers deep inside his hole, lining it with lube. 

Hiro gasped in an instant. The cold touch of his princess' fingers in his ass was such a foreign feeling that it almost felt.. painful? Zero Two could see the slight pain in Hiro's scrunched forehead and hugged his head to her chest. As her fingers rubbed around his insides, the boy squirmed and wriggled, not knowing how to react to the strange sensation in his ass.

"You okay, honey bun?" Zero Two asked softly, kissing and petting Hiro's hair all the while. "I can stop for a bit if it feels uncomfortable."

The vampire boy shook his head, his lips quivering as the succubus dug deeper into his insides. "I-It's fine, h-honey. I can take it."

Zero Two smiled at the boy's resilience and placed a loud kiss on his hair. "Good boy, Darling~ You're doing so well, you know that? Hold on for just a little longer and you'll have the best time of your life, I promise~"

"A-Alright, I t-trust you.."

The succubus continued fingering the boy's ass, the latter moaning and whimpering lightly with each time her slender fingers escaped his hole and plunged back in again. Finally pleased with the level of lubrication, Zero Two turned the dildo on with a press of a button and brought it to his ass. Hiro was trembling now, his heart pounding with anticipation of the pleasure his princess was about to introduce him to. Sensing this, Zero Two pressed her lips to his ear and whispered sweet nothings to calm him down. She didn't want him to have a heart attack from all the excitement!

"Daaah-lin~ I want you to take a deeep breath for me. Can you do that?"

Stammering and sweating buckets, the boy replied, "S-Sure but.. wh-what for?"

The princess did little else but giggle at his question, not wanting to spoil the surprise so soon. "You'll know why soon enough~"

Seeing as there was little he could do but comply, Hiro did just as he was told and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes in anticipation, and Zero Two took this as the go ahead to finally proceed! Slowly, she inserted the tip of the vibrating dildo into his hole and once it was inside, she'd push the rest of it in inch by inch. 

"A-AHN!" Hiro gasped, biting his lip furiously as the weird double sensation of his insides being filled up and moved around by the vibrating dildo introduced him to a new world of pleasure. Saliva dripped down his clenched lips and his head arched back as a strange sense of pressure began building up in his ass, like his erection was being massaged from within. It was a new sensation to him, and boy oh boy, did it threaten to make him burst on the spot! 

"A-Ahn~ Z-Zero Two.. I-I don't u-understand what I'm- N-Nhh~ F-Feeling.. B-But it feels so good!"

The proud succubus giggled at the innocent boy's reaction. If a little anal penetration was enough to illicit this kind of reaction from him, imagine how he'd react when the whole thing was completely inside! The girl couldn't help but squeal at the thought of seeing him moan his cute little moan and whimper those sexy whimpers of his! 

In an effort to amp up the barrage of pleasure on his senses, the oni lightly blew air into his ear and bit deeply into the skin below his earlobe, earning her a cute little moan from the prince in almost an instant. The boy had once told her that vampires often bit each other as a sign of affection, so she figured acting like a bloodsucker herself would make her darling's arousal go on overdrive! That proved to be exactly the case as drops of precum leaked vigorously from his tip, the boy himself squeaking as he tried so desperately not to blow!

"My adorable darling's such a naughty boy, isn't he? I never knew you'd get so worked up over a little penetration from behind~"

"I-I c-can't help it, Z-Zero Two," he squeaked, vision growing hazy from the lustful tears pooling in his eyes. "I-I've never felt like this before. I think.. I think I'm going to cum soon.."

The succubus grinned smugly at the boy. "Oh my sweet little prince. We've only just started~ Be a good boy and hold on for just a little longer, 'kay?"

"Y-Yes, h-honey," he managed to whimper in between his moans.

Not wanting to wait any longer, the oni focused on the dildo again and gently but surely plunged it further into the boy's tight ass. With every inch the dildo explored, the boy would let out a constrained whimper, followed by a loud moan, mixed with lustful panting. It was such a heavenly sound! If only she could record it all!

Hiro, meanwhile, was as good as on cloud nine. Saliva dripping from his clenched lips, pressure building up in his groin and hazy eyes focused lovingly on Zero Two's cyan orbs, it was safe to say he was having the time of his life! The vibrations of his insides were so strange yet so satisfying, like he was getting a pulsating massage radiating from within his stomach. He wondered if this was how Zero Two felt when he penetrated her!

By now, the princess was still nibbling on her prince's neck, already leaving a big red hickey that marked the boy as hers. However, the vampire's erect, twitching member was left to its own devices, the oni wanting to focus all her attention on his ass with one hand while the other gently stroked his fluffy black hair. She knew well that any sort of stimulation to his erection was going to make him burst, which meant the fun would stop prematurely! 

"Neh, Daah-lin, my honey bunny~" the succubus seductively whispered into his ear. "You wanna feel even better?"

"E-E-Even.. A-Ahn~.. better?" Hiro stammered, his mind already overloaded with pleasure to the point that the mere action of speaking was becoming taxing. 

"Mhm!~ Wanna let mommy spoil you some more?"

Zero Two leaned back to take a good look at her scrumptious boyfriend, and their eyes met. She could see how his gorgeous blue pupils were filled with so much love and lust, making her heart leap a thousand times! He was just so damned cute! And the way he had tears pooling up in his eyes - a sign of just how much he loved her "torture" - made her feel so proud of herself! There was no greater deed in the world than pleasuring her sweet little prince!

With a small squeak, the boy replied, "Y-Yes, p-please. I-I want mommy t-to spoil me m-more.."

Letting out her signature sultry giggle, the oni leaned in to press a delicate, loving kiss on the boy's sweaty brow. 

"Good boy~"

Now at the final stage of her series of "torturous" activities, Zero Two shoved the vibrating dildo as far inside Hiro's ass as she could and flicked a switch to make it vibrate at its maximum setting. The effect on the vampire was instant.

"A-AHN~ ," the boy moaned loudly, feeling his insides being filled to the limit and being shaken like there was a pleasurable earthquake happening behind his groin. The feeling, it was nothing short of heaven! He was even starting to shiver from just how good it was! "S-So.. Ha-Ahn~.. g-g-good.." 

Zero Two then let go of the dildo. With both hands now free, she used her dark magic again to summon a black blindfold, which she quickly but gently tied around her prince's head, making his vision go dark. The vampire was shaking, slightly afraid of the sudden darkness, but the oni held him close and whispered words of comfort into his ear to calm him down.

"Relaaax. Everything's gonna be just fine, honey bun~ Mommy's gonna take good care of you~"

"A-Alright. I t-trust you.."

Holding Hiro's head to her chest and stroking his hair with one hand, she used her other hand to summon what looked like a small plastic ring with a device attached to it. It was a penis vibrator, her pièce de résistance! Still unactivated, she gently slid the ring over the tip of her prince's erection, the cold contact of the plastic against his bare skin making the vampire squeak. 

"Z-Zero Two wh-what did you put on me?"

Being the devious oni she was, Zero Two merely giggled in response and pressed her signature wet kiss against his forehead. "Something that's going to make you feel reaaal good~"

The ring now in place, the succubus turned the switch on at the lowest setting, making it vibrate around the head of Hiro's swollen erection. Just before, precum had continuously leaked from the tip of the boy's penis like a river - and that was from anal stimulation alone! - but now with the cock ring, precum was practically gushing out as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"N-NH~ H-AHN~" the boy moaned, head arching back as his groin was being bombarded with pleasure on both fronts. His erection twitched like crazy, spraying increasing amounts of precum against his princess' toned stomach. It felt like thousands of little fingers rapidly massaging the tip of his erection, and it felt so good! He was trying so hard to hold back from cumming just as his lover had asked of him. But as the seconds passed, the prospect of restraining himself was growing ever more unlikely. 

Squeaking and whimpering, the boy made his plea, "Z-Zero Two I-I c-can't- H-Ahn~ N-Nh~ T-Take it anymore. I w-wanna c-cum so b-b-badly.."

The devious princess kissed his hair and held him close, smiling at Hiro's adorable pleas for release. "Sh-sh-sh don't worry. I'll let you cum soon, my honey bun. I just want you to hold for a liittlee bit longer, alright?"

"I-I'll t-t-try my best for you.."

Grinning smugly, the oni leaned in and pressed yet another kiss on the boy's sweaty face, but this time on his cute little button nose. "That's what I like to hear~"

Reaching down to the boy's throbbing tip, Zero Two set the ring's vibration level to maximum. As expected, it drove her darling so close to the edge that he shook hard enough to rock the chair they were both sitting on! 

"AAA-AHN~" he practically bellowed, his member twitching up and down, practically ready to blow. But just as his princess wanted, he'd hold back for as long as he could, no matter how hard that was going to be!

Adding one final touch to her "torture", the oni moved her heart-shaped tail from fondling his balls to gripping the base of her prince's erection. Ever so slowly, she massaged his throbbing, leaking member in vertical motions, not wanting to let him burst juust yet! With everything in place, she could finally go ahead with the zenith of her plan! 

Leaning in, the succubus whispered into Hiro's, her hands holding him ever so close to her chest, "Daaah-lin~ my adorable little bloodsucker~ I saw that look on your face just now, the sort of look you make when you wanna suck the blood out of your mommy~"

The boy's breathing grew rapid, his heart beating at the speed of light in anticipation of what his princess was going to say next. 

"And since you've been such a goood boy for so long, I think it's only right that mommy spoils you more, don't you think?"

Pulling down one of the straps of her nightgown, Zero Two revealed the bare skin of her neck to the boy, and used her hands to guide his face into it. The boy, despite seeing nothing but pitch-black, knew in an instant what his nose was pressing against, and instinctively bared his cute little fangs. But he didn't go for the prize, not until his princess had given her full consent. He may have been aching to suck her blood, but never would he ever do so without her permission!

"Z-Z-Zero Two.. C-Can I?.. Please?.." he stammered, voice cracking as the desperation within him grew.

The oni kissed his hair and whispered softly, "Of course you can, Darling. I'm all yours."

With nothing left to stop him from fulfilling his wish, the boy gently sank his little fangs into her skin, the taste of her sweet, nectar-like blood making him break into a small fit of tears. It tasted so good, so heavenly! And all this while his erection spasmed more and more from the stimulation his princess' toys provided. For ages, his parents had told him that Heaven was a place no vampire could go, because divine authority had labelled them as creatures of darkness. Yet.. here he was, basking in the love and warmth of his princess, experiencing pleasure beyond anything he's ever felt before. For the innocent vampire, this was all he ever wanted. This was his Heaven. 

As Zero Two's sweet blood trickled down his chin, the sheer pleasure of tasting her essence and the pressure building up in his groin was beginning to drive him ever so closer to the edge. He wanted - no, he _needed_ release. 

"M-Mommy p-please I-I need to c-c-cum.. A-Ahn~ I can't hold back a-anymore," he pleaded, burying his nose deep in her neck.

The oni embraced him into her arms, one hand rubbing circles around his bare back and the other running through his fluffy hair. 

"Go ahead, Darling, let it aaalll out~ You've deserved it," she whispered against his hair, her tail now stroking his erection more vigorously than before. 

Feeling the pressure now building in the tip of his erection, Hiro began to breathe rapidly, his senses on overdrive as he neared his climax. He threw away any restraint he previously had over his groin, and even went as far as rocking his hips up and down to assist Zero Two's stroking, wanting desperately to get his release after an eternity of edging! He was so close! 

"I c-can- Ha-Ahn~ feel it c-c-coming! I'm s-so close, Zero Two!" the boy moaned, his tone almost bordering on a passionate shout.

"Just a little more, Darling and you'll get your sweet release," she said, kissing his hair and forehead as encouragement for him to keep going. "You can do it~"

The vigorous rocking of his hips and the sweet moans he was letting out were enough of a sign to her that he was pretty much teetering on the edge of an orgasm, but the girl knew that there was one thing that would make her prince explode within seconds. Wanting to give her prince the most pleasurable, sweetest, and heavenly release Hiro had ever experienced, Zero Two leaned close to his ear and whispered the three sweet words she knew her darling could never get enough of:

"I love you~"

And just like that, Hiro burst!

"AAAAAAHHHNN H-H-AHN NNH!!~~ I-I'M C-CUMMING!! ZERO TWO I'M CUMMING!"

Like a broken dam, sticky white liquid practically guzzled and spewed out of the tip of Hiro's throbbing erection, landing on Zero Two's toned stomach. The release he felt was nothing short of heavenly, like all the pressure in his ass and his balls was focused onto his tip and bursting out into a flurry of sperm and semen! As he ejaculated, his erection twitched and throbbed, the boy rocking his hips instinctively as the contact between his member and Zero Two's stomach stimulated him to ejaculate further. 

"Good boy, Darling~ Just let it aaall out~ You don't have to hold back~" the oni cooed.

The boy's member guzzled sperm on and on, continuing to do so for almost half a minute! It was like his balls were being drained of all their contents. The sight alone was enough to make the oni giggle heartily, and she used her tail to scoop up some of the liquid to her mouth. Giving it a taste, she savoured how extraordinarily sweet his semen was. In fact, she'd go as far as to say that it was the best her prince's semen had ever tasted! It was almost as if all the stimulation she provided increased the quality of his sperm! She made sure to commit that revelation to thought for future use~

Zero Two gently grasped the dildo which was deep inside her Darling, still vibrating and overstimulating her fanged lover. Slowly, inch by inch, the oni tenderly tugged on the toy, Hiro letting out a hot, unrestrained moan for every inch that exited his ass. Zero Two flicked it off, before using her tail to wrap around the penis vibrator, removing it as well and giving her Darling's member a final loving squeeze.

The vampire, having climaxed to his heart's content, was now a sweaty, panting mess. He had a satisfied, saliva-stained grin on his lips and his member was now resting limp against the oni's cum-drenched stomach. The contrast of being on edge for so long to experiencing the sweetest release he'd ever felt was like night and day to the boy, and he was basically spent! His head was spinning and above all he was feeling a bit sore from having been restrained by ropes for so long! 

Their steamy session now over, Zero Two used her magic to remove the ropes binding Hiro the chair and took off his blindfold. With those out of the way, the oni then gently took the exhausted cutie into her arms and carried him in a princess hold, making sure to place a gentle kiss on his lips as he settled into her embrace. The vampire cooed as he snuggled into his princess' soft skin and buried his head in her shoulder, beaming up at her with the sweetest, warmest smile on his face. Zero Two reciprocated the smile with her own, taking in the beautiful sight of her vampire lover.

(Shahmi's part ends here!) 

Hiro felt his sore bottom lay rest onto a cushiony soft surface, the oni placing him onto a couch in the living room, making sure there was some space for her to rest by his side. The naked vampire turned to his side to embrace the succubus, hiding his face in her neck, which had long regenerated from his bite due to Zero Two's dark powers. 

The pinkette hugged his bare form close to her still clothed body, rocking him back and forth affectionately. The vampire cooed and his chest rumbled against hers, Zero Two giggling at her Darling resembling a happy kitten.

"T-thank you so much, Z-Zero Two…" the exhausted boy stuttered, enjoying the warmth of the succubus's body. The pinkette caressed his chin and held his face in her hands as if he were a treasure, admiring the gentle features of her undead boyfriend. Her reptilian irises were hypnotic to look at, and Hiro tried his hardest to not fall asleep just from peering into her beautiful turquoise jewels.

"No problem~ Daaaahliiiiing!" The bubbly demon pecked his cheeks, causing the shy vampire to chortle from the ticklish sensation. The two creatures decided to stare into each other's eyes for a bit, not a word being said as they admired the features their lovers possessed. 

Zero Two's cradling resumed, Hiro feeling his grip on reality lessen the more her loving motions guided him to a place of bliss. 

"Honey… I'm sorry I was being umm… well... perverted, I was just… a bit distracted by the things in your closet."

The demon giggled at her lover's apology, finding his adorable tactic of hiding his face in his hand irresistible. Zero Two gently removed Hiro's hands from his face to get a look at his big innocent eyes, kissing his eyelids! 

From her gentle smooches, the vampire's irises began to water, the bloodsucker breaking out once again in happy tears from feeling so safe and secure in the succubus's hold.

"I'm so lucky to have such a sweet, gentle Darling~" the satisfied succubus spoke softly, her fingers petting his hair and giving the boy's scalp a massage, Hiro's arms wrapping around her waist.

"I s-should have been the one to say that…" the vampire mumbled, moaning quietly as she petted him. "You're p-p-perrrfect!"

The boy tackled his succubus lover, covering her face all over in kisses. Zero Two had introduced him to a pleasure so great that he still felt a small bit of his orgasm remaining. The oni set her rocking rhythm to a slower pace, allowing her lover to relax easily.

"Are you hungry, Zero Two? I-I forgot to prepare din- I mean breakfast." The vampire whispered, feeling his strength only slightly return from his bite to her neck. Still, his powerful climax made him unable to walk straight, let alone stay awake.

"Don't worry a bit, Darling! Today will be the first time you'll have breakfast instead of dinner in the morning, and I want it to be a very, very sweet breakfast! You stay right here and I'll cook instead, ok honey bunny~?" The oni flashed a mischievous look, ready to try making the honey coated recipes that she had only tasted in her dreams!

The normally nocturnal creature was fascinated by the idea of switching his meals around, and his eyes lit up, excited for the first day of his new diurnal lifestyle!

However, the tired boy clung onto Zero Two once more, a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

"Z-Zero Two? P-promise you won't burn down the kitchen like last time?"

A strawberry blush coated the oni's cheeks, remembering how she had gotten so carried away with applying honey to the food that she left the stove on, burning not just the stew she was cooking, but nearly the whole room! 

Zero Two shook her head frantically, clearly flustered at the memory and hugged her lover awkwardly, trying to make him forget!

"Y-yup Darling! I'll promise I'll go easy on the honey this time! You can count on it!" 

The exhausted boy giggled as it was the oni who covered her face with her hands instead of him. 

Trying to switch up the topic so Zero Two wouldn't have to recover more bad memories of her cooking misadventures, the succubus tucked her Darling into the couch by placing his head atop a big pillow, fixing up his messy, sweaty bangs. 

As the girl pampered her vampire lover, a soft, humming lullaby came from her lips, goading him into taking a nap, as the bloodsucker was still not used to being awake during the day, and would need to rest a bit to keep up his energy during the day.

A wave of relaxation washed over Hiro, Zero Two's humming like an angel's kiss, his mind now in a state of unending pleasure with her soft hands running all over his body.

"Ze-ro… Two…" the boy, still drowsy from his powerful orgasm a couple of minutes ago, held onto her hand weakly. The pinkette leaned down to drape her curtain of hair over his face, tickling his chin.

Her horns gently bumped against his forehead and her slender fingers cupped his cheek. 

"There there honey bun~ relax. Take a little nap while I whip up some pancakes, alright? I'll wake you up…"

"I wuv you sooo muuuuch… " Hiro, who's brain had turned into mush from Zero Two's cuddling, couldn't even clearly make out a sentence! The pinkette decided to reward her Darling with a session of nose nuzzling, the black haired boy sporting a goofy smile as their noses rubbed against one another.

"Oh? In that case… I love you too~" The oni played along, taking a little nibble out of her prince's cute nose, before rubbing her horns on the undead's forehead once more.

As Zero Two got up to start preparing their morning meal, the boy quickly embraced her once more to lock lips with the succubus, the pinkette's eyes widening before she moaned hotly into the kiss, letting his little fangs nibble her tongue.

"Have a nice nap, my Darling bloodsucker~♡" 

Zero Two cooed as she pressed her lips to his forehead, also kissing his eyes shut so the vampire could recover some strength. Snickering at the adorable sight of him squeezing her hand, she kissed every one of his tiny fingertips before leaving the room and beginning to cook up a honey glazed breakfast.

After such an electrifying morning, and the biggest climax that the boy had ever experienced in his over a century old life, Hiro at last relaxed his physically drained body, an innocent, lovesick smile on his hickey covered face. Limbs were messily sprawled out on the couch with his head snuggling into a squishy pillow as the sizzling of a stove starting up was heard from the kitchen nearby. 


	27. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Thank you SO MUCH for supporting me and my works for the past year, and as a thanks, here's a Christmas gift from me, ENJOY!

"Hehe! It looks soooooo pretty on you!"

"N-no… not this again!"

"C'mere, Darling!"

"Not today, Zero Two!"

"You're in for a punishment~!"

On a frosty December morning, the day of Christmas, ornaments of all sorts were being strung up onto trees around the snow blanketed block, the streets filled with excited parents and children off from work and school. It wasn't exactly the coldest Christmas this time, but the chilly weather forced those outside to don comically puffy coats that made them appear to be… human marshmallows.

A very particular couple was getting prepared for this year's festive activities, the inside of the house being decorated with bells, red ribbons, and cut outs of sticker trees. The pink haired oni was currently chasing a black haired boy around, hearts in her eyes as the boy squealed in fear!

Hiro was wearing what seemed to be a large, plastic antler, sprinting around the house like an energetic bunny to avoid the clutches of his horned princess! If she caught him, he would be devoured with kisses, tickles, and hugs! 

Zero Two had previously remarked on how adorable the lone antler had looked on her Darling, and was ready to complete his outfit with the other one so that she could snap endless embarrassing pictures of the boy. Hiro wasn't exactly the biggest fan of being chased by a ferocious dino, but if it was to prevent him from wearing another silly looking antler, it was all worth it! 

The boy ducked under a table the moment he managed to get out of Zero Two's sight. For now, he could hide, and stall the eventual coming of her affectionate wrath. If he received too many smooches in a single sitting, his mind would go blank from the bliss! 

"Daaaaaah-liiiiiiing…? Where are youuuu…." Her angelic, somewhat eerie voice echoed throughout the halls like a gentle wave of wind. Hiro whimpered as her voice got louder and louder, his knees rattling as the boy curled himself up into a ball to make himself as minuscule as possible!

The oni's steps pit pattered on the floor, Hiro seeing traces of her long, flowing hair whipping around when the dino turned her head in curiosity. It wasn't the first time they played hide and seek together, Hiro remembering how easily he was found every time Zero Two was "hunting" her black haired prey. Part of his mind truly was afraid of the pinkette's loving assault whenever she caught him, as the hearts in her eyes were akin to those of a hungry fox after finding a juicy rabbit to feast on. 

However, another portion of his brain thought of their cat and mouse game as a pleasant experience, loving how the oni was so fully dedicated to finding her Darling so that she could glomp him with a massive hug! The last time she had "hunted" him, she promised that the longer he hid from her, the more kisses he would receive as a punishment! The black haired boy giggled at just the thought of how many smooches he would be in for this time! All he had to do was stay hidden from the beautiful girl, and hope that she wouldn't immediately tackle him! 

This Christmas had already been a colorful ride for Hiro and his dino princess to say the least. Several hours ago, the boy woke up with present after present being stuffed in his face from the amount of gifts Zero Two had prepared for him! She would hop around the mattress, exclaiming with a sparkle in her eyes "Good Morning~ Darling!" 

The bunny then led his horned princess down the hall to the space under their Christmas tree, Zero Two squealing in joy at all the presents he had wrapped just for her! The black haired boy had put them under the tree in the early morning so Zero Two wouldn't catch him, and when the pinkette fully processed the moment, she lunged at him and pulled the boy into a kiss, their cheeks nuzzling together lovingly!

Hiro's cheeks reddened as he reminisced his princess's pampering that morning, but quickly snapped out of his daydream, shaking his head rapidly like a dog fresh out of water. Unfortunately, the boy was wearing bells, and as he shook, they jingled, the noise ringing throughout the air, a shockwave of fear!

Upon realizing that he had just given away his position, Hiro froze, his eyes widening to the size of golf balls as he stammered. Nervous sweat coursed down the back of his head like a cascade of anxiety.

The boy heard a gasp from the other room, and the thundering of Zero Two's feet soon ensued. Her mischievous giggles grew with volume, and the boy braced himself under the table. He had only been hidden for 2 and a half minutes, and by Hiro's cuddle calculations, that rounded to only 57 smooches. Drat.

"I should have waited for more kisses…" The boy groaned as Zero Two maniacally stormed into the room to at last find her hiding little bunny, cackling as her hands raised.

Seeing Hiro's antler slightly poke out from the table, Zero Two giggled, pretending to have little to no idea where the adorable boy was hiding.

"Daaaaah- liiiing, oh Daaaaaarling… where are you my honey bun~?"

Hiro tensed up as he saw her stocking clad feet shuffle around the room, the girl strutting as she used her innocent voice to send chills up his spine. Zero Two was quite an adept hunter, being able to switch from a rapid pursuit to a seductive, more relaxed approach. If the boy was going to best the pink dino, he needed to think ahead of her, which was an arduous task considering how cunning his lover was.

"Darling… you've made quite an effort to avoid me. It's so sad that I- that I was going to give you extra kisses for revealing yourself to me!" 

Zero Two proceeded to slightly weep, a smirk on her face as she tugged on her Darling's heartstrings. This time, instead of pouncing on him after a chase, she would make him come to her, the oni desiring the needy hug of her black haired bunny! 

Hiro shook as he attempted to resist her sweet words, wanting to drag on their game of hide and seek, but thought of her gentle, caring arms wrapping around his middle, her soft, warm embrace, and her wet, delicate lips pressing onto his. The temptation to attack her with a hug was becoming more and more irresistible, Hiro suffering from his addiction to her.

When she hummed out a little tune, Hiro broke, hopping out from his hiding spot and into the arms of his oni princess! Zero Two immediately hugged him to her chest, the boy's nose coming into contact with her neck as he squirmed like a grumpy bunny. Hiro nuzzled his nose on hers, the two lovers staring into each other's souls as their eyes locked. Zero Two leaned down to take the boy's lips with her own, the wet smacking of their lips resonating throughout the little room and turning the awkward silence into a kissing fest.

Zero Two's legs wrapped around her Darling's waist as he struggled to keep balance. He wasn't exactly the strongest person, especially when compared to his princess, so he shook as he carried the kissing oni to their room. Before he could lose his balance and fall to the ground, he gently set her on the bed, proceeding to bury his face in her soft bosom.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word but rather cuddling and snuggling one another for several minutes. It turned out Hiro's cuddling calculations were very inaccurate, as the oni made sure to shower him with exactly seventy three smooches instead of his predicted 57, the bunny blushing in his miscalculated embarrassment.

The one horned reindeer laid on Zero Two's lap, her fingers brushing his hair and untying the messy knots that formed when he slept. The black haired bunny cooed, Zero Two caressing his face and squeezing his cheeks when she finished playing with his hair. After such an exhilarating game of hide and seek, the couple rested in silence.

"Did I hide well?" The boy curiously spoke as Zero Two stroked his chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Your antler mayyyyyyyy have poked out a bit from the table…" Zero Two chuckled.

"W-what? Why didn't you just catch me then?" The puzzled reindeer bunny blushed deeply at the fact that his princess had been going easy on him.

"It would've ruined the fun, Darling… Besides, I love it when you come running to me like a little child. It's so cute!"

"But I'm not c-cute!"

"Says the most adorable little thing in the wor-ld!"

Hiro shivered at his lover's affectionate tone, always as smooth as butter. Zero Two always knew how to make his stresses fade away, and her voice brought him comfort after so many nightmares and bad dreams.

As he thought of his wonderful princess, an idea sprouted into Hiro's mind, the boy quickly opening his drawer and rummaging through the pile of books and papers.

"Darling? Whatcha doing?" The curious pinkette questioned as Hiro searched through his own belongings. Book by book flew out his drawer, a very uncharacteristic behavior for the neat and organized boy.

Finally, Hiro pulled out a journal, a thin bookmarking ribbon tucked between two pages. The boy's face reddened when he stared at the journal, then at Zero Two.

"Z-Zero Two… I've wanted to show you this for a very long time."

"Oooh, what is it, Darling?

"It's- well… It's a collection of sorts. A collection I worked on completing for the past year."

When the boy spoke of the journal, the redness on his face became richer and richer, showing just how flustered the book made him. Zero Two was hooked, her eyes glued to the journal.

"Is it a scrapbook? A cookbook?" The pink haired dino scratched her head, making little guesses about the journal Hiro held so dear to him.

"No… it's more."

Zero Two saw the slight tears in her Darling's eyes, reaching out with a gentle finger to brush them away. The boy shakingly continued.

"Zero Two… since last year, I've been writing poems. About you and you only. I can't s-seem to get you out of my mind, so I wrote it down. E-Every day, I-I wrote one.

It was only until now that I considered showing them to you."

The oni beamed in delight, gently taking the book from Hiro's hands. Flipping to a random page, the boy's head resting on her shoulder, she opened her mouth to read her Darling's poem of love out loud.

**_"My honey, my princess,_ **

**_Times like these are filled with stress,_ **

**_Yet I'm sure you'll get through those hurdles like you always do,_ **

**_And always remember that I love you._ **

**_\- Love, your Darling."_ **

On the bottom of the page was a tiny drawing of two stick figures holding hands, Zero Two always awwing at her Darling's art. One of the stick figures had pink hair and red stubs, and she was kissing the stick figure with black shaggy hair. The oni felt her own eyes start to water as she meticulously studied his lovely poem.

In a flash, the oni tackled the boy to the bed, peppering his teary face with kisses as she wailed loudly, the two crying together in harmony. Zero Two wiped her eyes as Hiro buried his face in her neck. The pinkette layered kiss after kiss on the top of his head, absolutely blown away at his book of poems.

"Darling! I-it's beautiful! I LOVE IT!" Zero Two made sure to give an extra loud smooch to her bunny's cheek, Hiro giggling as happy tears flowed down his face. Zero Two proceeded to nibble on his cheeks playfully, before returning to her hug and her assault of kisses.

"Z-Zero Two? Y-you really like it?"

"Of course! You've been thinking about me the whole time! That was the best Christmas gift I've ever received!"

The two continued to laugh and embrace, their echoes of joy chiming throughout their own house, as well as the entirety of their neighborhood. For Hiro and Zero Two, Christmas was a holiday of joy and innocence, a holiday of surprising one another with the sweetest things possible so that their already unbreakable bond of love would be strengthened further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	28. Drained and Confused

"So what do you think, Hiro?"

  
  


The black haired boy in question jolted erratically as he was shaken in his place. Caught off guard during a stale conversation was never a good spot to be in, especially when the people talking were his two best friends, Goro and Ichigo. The bespectacled blonde had a faint grin on his face, eager to hear Hiro's answer. The short bluenette had innocent sparkles in her eyes, excited for her friend's response as well.

Hiro's school had recently entered a holiday break to take some stress off the shoulders of many. Finals and deadlines had been pounding down on the students and staff faster than a bullet train, and by the time the break had finally arrived, Hiro's eyes were bloodshot and dry from all of the excessive studying, wanting nothing more but to shut his brain off and finally get some rest. 

To celebrate the break's arrival, the shy bunny had invited his friends and some of his classmates over to his home for a small party. There were just over half a dozen people currently in Hiro's house, an amount of people that wasn't necessarily massive, but still enough to drive his anxieties insane. 

Hiro felt tiny sweat beads forming on the back of his neck as he returned his thoughts to the conversation with Ichigo and Goro. He didn't want to ask them to repeat the question, but at the same time, had nothing to say, his little lips quivering as he tried to formulate at least some response that wouldn't end in awkward silence. 

"I… I gotta use the bathroom, guys." The boy finally replied. If he couldn't answer their question, the next best thing was to stall. Hiro quickly swerved his feet as he dashed towards the bathroom, the boy's eyes getting foggier and foggier with the music blaring in his ears, the laughter of his classmates ringing off the walls, and even the occasional clinking of a drink glass being placed down on a table. 

The door slammed shut as Hiro locked himself in the restroom, the boy cringing from the noisy ruckus he had made. Ichigo and Goro probably thought that he was mad at them! 

At last, he had a place to collect his thoughts by himself. The tired bunny ghosted his hand over the sink handles, yanking them gently in sharp contrast to how harshly he had slammed the door just a second ago. The water softly trickled down the faucet's tube, running through each and every one of his fingers and tickling his palms. 

The cool flowing feeling goaded the boy to gently pat his face down, his dry eyes getting a refreshing splash of fresh water. As Hiro cleaned his weary face, he blinked his eyes rapidly, the fluttering of his little lashes making little water droplets sprinkle onto the bowl of the sink. The bunny panted as he glanced at his own reflection, realizing how much of a mess this simple party had made him. His bangs were unkempt, little strands of shaggy hair outlying from his head.

"I should have never thrown this party…" He muttered under his breath. 

Hiro wasn't exactly a superstar when it came to being social, and despised having to start up conversations in crowded areas. To make matters worse, the crowded area he was trapped in was his own house, a place the bunny saw as a refuge from the scary world outside! 

Regret began to overtake the black haired boy, his hands jittering as he switched off the sink. Hiro knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, but at the same time, wanted nothing more but to hide for the rest of the party, away from the others and to just relax!

Shivering as his hands closed around the doorknob, Hiro creaked open the bathroom door. The music that was muffled before while he was in the restroom was now amplified, the boy shielding his ears with his palms as he strolled to a table with snacks and refreshments laid out. Maybe his social stresses wouldn't feel as bad if he had a sugary drink to cheer him up!

The satisfying sound of his glass being filled brought the teenager some solace, Hiro raising his cup of cola to his lips in hopes of silencing the growing pain on his head. He remembered that Ichigo and Goro were talking to him earlier, and knew that Zero Two was having a dance off with Miku and Naomi in the living room. However, the sheepish boy didn't want to bother either his friends nor his princess, feeling like a wet blanket in their fun filled festivities.

His grip on the glass cup tightened, almost to the point where he knew it would shatter. 

"Hiro! There you are!"

The timid bunny jumped in his spot when Goro patted his back. Startling the blonde, his drink cup swished side to side, some juice spilling out onto the floor as a result. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Goro! I-I didn't mean to…" The guilty boy stammered out an apology, quickly swiping a napkin from the refreshments table and wiping down the floor. Crap! Two muck ups in a row and they were for sure going to be angry with him! 

"It's alright Hiro, I'm fine! But… you don't- you don't look so hot. Everything ok, man?"

The black haired boy clenched both his hands awkwardly as he looked down in shame. Hiro for sure didn't want to tell the taller boy that he hated the party he himself had organized. 

"...Mhmm, I'm fine. Probably just had a bit too much soda." Hiro softly murmured, feeling a sting in his gut from the obvious lie.

The blonde smiled, gently leading Hiro with a wave to the living room. 

"Wanna just watch the dance off? It'll probably get your mind off the soda." Goro suggested. "I think Zero Two's crushing everyone!"

The black haired boy giggled as he took a seat on the only empty couch in his living room, laying his eyes on his beautiful pink haired princess. Zero Two was shuffling her feet across the floor and spinning around energetically, her cheers and the beam on her face indicating that she was having the time of her life! 

As much as Hiro wanted to go up to Zero Two and ask her for a warm hug, he felt that interrupting her sweet moment would ruin everyone's mood, and so the bunny stayed in silence, his butt plopped onto the couch as the music nearly screamed into his little ears.

Watching his lover elegantly spin around to the music and waving her hands around vibrantly sent a sharp red blush up to the boy's cheeks, seeing how skilled of a dancer his princess was! When Zero Two's eyes linked up with his own, she winked and smirked, walking up to him and gently taking his hand.

"Let's dance, Dah-ling!"

The bunny squeaked in protest, before Zero Two yanked him up and wrapped her arms around his body. She rocked him from side to side, tapped her feet back and forth, and twirled him around on his arm. Hiro's blush reddened further as his skilled oni princess handled him like a puppet, loving the close body contact but at the same time embarrassed to be dancing in front of everybody else!

"Zero Two! I'm not good at this!"

"Don't worry, honey bun! Just follow my movements and you'll be fine~"

As Zero Two hugged his waist to hers while they were spinning, she noticed the slight stress in her lover's eyes. The small specks of sweat forming on his forehead reminded her of when her bunny was scared for his life while watching a horror movie, and his shivering body told her that he wasn't exactly in the mood to keep dancing for much longer.

The pinkette gave Hiro one last twirl before ending the dance with a little bow, the two panting as applause and cheering from the others ensued. Zero Two then took another observant glance at her lover's tired, nervous eyes, seeing that he needed some alone time with her. 

Taking his hand, the pink haired girl led him to the more quiet dining room, where he didn't have to worry about having eyes on his back. Hiro didn't seem to be very happy at the moment, and Zero Two knew that her little bunny needed a breather for having too many people around him at a single time. 

Hiro turned his head side to side curiously, wanting to make sure nobody was eavesdropping on the two of them. When he saw that the coast was clear, the boy hopped into his honey's arms, finally getting to cuddle with his princess! 

Zero Two nuzzled her Darling's fluffy hair like it was a pillow, giggling as a little purr came from her black haired lover. He could really act like any cute animal in the world, and was more adorable than all of them combined!

"Feeling sleepy, Darling?" The pinkette stroked his porcelain face, leaving little tingles with her long nails that sent shocks of pleasure up Hiro's spine. 

"Just tired… of, you know, people." The shorter boy mumbled, his hands shaking as they held onto Zero Two's. His wide, puppylike eyes locked onto her turquoise, lizard-esque ones. The dino nodded in silent understanding, her eyes scrunching in slight pity. Zero Two herself wasn't very much of a social butterfly around strangers, but was much more outgoing towards those she knew, something that Hiro couldn't really relate to.

"It's ok honey bun, I've got some party fatigue, too. Dancing for an hour straight can drain even the likes of me!" The dino replied as she pinched his cheeks and rolled them around, her attempt at cheering him up doing little as his exhausted body went even more limp against her.

"...I don't wanna do anything right now." Hiro whispered into his princess's ear, as if confessing to a terrible crime. He felt like a halting stop in Zero Two's train ride, and his guilty eyes shut when he buried his head in her neck. Zero Two petted the back of his hair, her tender touch gliding down his cloud of black floof.

The pink haired oni's eyes darted around the room in deep thought. Zero Two hummed as she tried to come up with something, anything to help her Darling with his introverted exhaustion. 

After a hot minute, her eyes lit up, and the neutral expression on her lips shot upwards into a mischievous smile. 

"I've got it! Come with me, Darling!"

Zero Two grasped onto the bunny's fingers, taking him to the empty hallway that connected the dining room to the stairs.

Cheerfully prancing through the small hall, the pink haired dino led the timid boy up the stairs, her free hand grazing the smooth, shining wooden rails. The volume of the music downstairs began to get lower and lower, and the screaming sound in Hiro's ears had turned into muffled background noise.

"W-where are we going, honey?"

Zero Two paused for a second to spin around and quickly respond with a devilish laugh.

"Somewhere you can relax~"

The boy shivered from her sugary sweet tone, feeling that something was up with the oni's words. However, his doubts disappeared knowing that he could trust his princess anytime, and that she'd always been his knight in shining armor whenever he was in despair! 

Zero Two's feet quietly shuffled over to the opened doorway of one of the upstairs rooms. A cute puffy bed with blue blankets sat near the window where it showed a lively blue sky and cotton like clouds drifting. On the walls were photos of a little black haired boy sporting a 1 toothed smile, the child holding hands with an even shorter girl with pink hair.

"I used to be shorter back in the day, eh Darling?" The pinkette chuckled, caressing the delicate frame that held the picture of the two of them. Zero Two then closed the door to Hiro's room, her fingers turning the lock sideways so they could enjoy some more privacy. 

The horned princess laid her Darling down on the soft bed, her lips coming down on his hot forehead to lay a tender kiss. Curtains were pulled over the window, the beaming blue light now just a slight tint in the room.

Zero Two shifted onto the mattress beside her Darling, the boy reaching out his hand to hold hers. The dark room eased Hiro's dried out eyes, and the pain in his gut has calmed down a bit as well.

"Thank you, Zero Two. I-I needed this." Hiro weakly whimpered, his social fatigue settling in as he twiddled his fingers on the horned girl's palm. His head moved up to being sandwiched between her squishy thighs, the bunny softly rumbling against her skin. 

Zero Two hummed as her fingers explored his hair, curling around each individual lock. The silent bliss of the moment distracted Hiro's mind from his troubles, and the boy cooed in pleasure.

"Darling?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I… touch you?"

A sharp, crimson blush washed over the boy's face, expecting that to be the last thing in Zero Two's mind. Technically, the two of them were still in the middle of a party, and Hiro didn't know if he was going to pass out or not after his princess was done with him.

Zero Two then proceeded to brush her hands over her bright rosy shirt, lifting it up until Hiro could see her cute belly button. 

"Pervert. I know you're staring~" Zero Two teased, pulling the shirt completely over her head. The floral patterns and accents of her bra charmed Hiro, and he yearned to undress her himself to reveal the beautiful mounds that hid behind her bra.

The oni's fingers wrapped around the straps of her bra to untie them, every movement making Hiro slightly drool in lust. Before he knew it, he was laying eyes on the majestic sight on his princess's breasts, her pink nipples erect and waiting to be suckled on.

Zero Two's slight blush told Hiro that she was about as flustered as he was, and the girl slowly snaked her hand down his stomach, caressing his sensitive skin and sliding into the boy's pants. The bunny squealed when she felt the shape of his member, the oni giggling in triumph.

"You're excited, aren't you honey bun?" 

The dino pulled back her lover's pants at the speed of a sloth, Hiro squirming between Zero Two's thighs as his erection lengthened in size by the second. Her fingers just felt soooo good!

Little by little, the oni continued, each inch of Hiro's rod being exposed to the air and the boy shivering from the slight chills. At last, his member sprouted up like a rocket, Zero Two gasping in amazement at how large her Darling had become just from her reaching into his pants.

Her long, smooth fingers curled around the base of his cock, the dino yanking it up to test her bunny's response. He instantly squeaked in pleasure, Zero Two taking it as a sign to continue jerking his member up and down! 

The boy covered his mouth to muffle his happy shrieks, a small shrill coming out as his member made contact with Zero Two's angelic touch. 

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Eeeeeeee!" Hiro screamed as Zero Two's skillful hands continued to make him feel as if he were in heaven.

As his head wiggled around on her thighs, an evil idea popped into Zero Two's head. The cheeky dino leaned down slight so that her breasts hung over his mouth, Hiro opening his eyes to the plump mounds of flesh nearly kissing his face.

"H-Honey… Can I…"

"Yup! It's all yours, Darling!"

Hiro took a grateful look at Zero Two's breast like it was a delicious meal, before taking a large breath and closing his mouth around his princess's areola, suckling as he hummed into her skin.

Zero Two sweetly stared at her Darling's innocent face, pleasuring his member as his mouth sucked on her breast hungrily. His peaceful face contrasted with his tired expression just a few minutes before was night and day, a caring smile creeping onto the oni's lips. 

"Such a goooood boy~♡" The oni moaned, feeling Hiro latch onto her other breast and suckle with even more force. "Just relax and let your honey help you cum…"

Hiro humped his groin to the rhythm of Zero Two's strokes, precum slightly leaking from his tip onto Zero Two's hands. The combined sensation of her hand on his cock as well as her breast in his mouth made the boy go mad.

Hiro's toes curled, clutching the bedsheets. This only encouraged the dino to jerk him with more energy, her other hand holding his head close so that he could suckle harder.

The boy took a little nibble out of his princess's breasts, Zero Two throwing her head back and groaning from the ticklish stimulation. She then flashed a toothy smile, wanting to get back at her Darling.

"Naughty Darling! You're going to cum twice as hard for that!"

Zero Two's hand cupped the boy's balls, squeezing them gently and rolling them around in a way she knew would make him yelp. Her attempt was successful as Hiro began to thrust into the hair harder, his mouth detaching from her nipple to leave behind a beady trail of saliva.

"ZERO TWO! A-Ahn! That feels so nice!"

Hiro jittered and spasmed when she returned her attention to his member, the bunny beginning to feel his orgasm coming.

The horned princess yanked her Darling's penis up and down for a couple more minutes, allowing him to suck on her breasts as long as he kept up his stamina.

"C'mon Darling, c'mon, you can do it, you've got this baby~"

The pinkette didn't stop edging him, her loving words of encouragement making Hiro's mind go blank, the boy mindlessly moaning from her addicting touch and tightening his hips.

"Z-Zero Two… I want to…!"

"J-just a little more! You're almost there honey bun!"

Hiro's hips felt like fire as Zero Two began to move her hands at the speed of lightning, her jerking a blur as he buried the back of his head in his lover's thighs. The top of the mountain was almost there! Hiro's rollercoaster of pleasure was about to shoot straight down in just a few seconds!

"Zero Two! Aaaaahn..."

"Are you ready Darling? 

"I…I..."

Hiro braced his hips for the upcoming climax, ready to blow in just a moment.

Electric jolts traveled from his head to the tips of his toes, an unstable force prepared to explode, up until his princess muttered the very thing that put him into complete, utter overdrive.

"Cum as much as you want, Dah-ling~!♡"

"I'M CUMMING ZERO TWO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHN~!!"

Hiro's hips blasted upwards as sticky white ropes shot out of the tip of his penis like a geyser of semen. Strings of cum flew into the air and landed on Zero Two's breasts, the oni laughing as the boy screamed in joy! Her hands continued working his member so that his orgasm could be felt in full, and the prince tried to get his penis away from Zero Two's touch, not wanting too much overstimulation. 

When the storm of dopamine that came from Hiro's ejaculation came down, the boy rested on Zero Two's lap, panting as his chest rose up and down. The dino quickly maneuvered her body and legs around so that her breasts were pressing into his back, the oni giving Hiro's member one last affectionate squeeze. 

The boy felt her arms encircle him from behind, his head now resting on a ruby red pillow instead of on her warm, silky thighs. 

"Is-is it a little funny that I prefer being the little spoon?" The panting bunny whispered as her arms tightened around him and her chin weakly poked his shoulder. 

"Nope. Your hair smells so nice from behind!" Zero Two snickered, seeing her boyfriend pull the blankets up so that the both of them were covered up to the stomach. Hiro smiled as his body began to melt into the fluffy mattress, feeling both his and Zero Two's body fuse into one.

The two decided to stay spooned in silence, the black haired boy being rocked in the dino princess's arms from side to side. As Hiro was dozing off in Zero Two's hug, she began to lick the back of his neck like a little kitten, beckoning her Darling to stay awake for a little longer.

"Are you feeling better now, Darling?" Zero Two asked, her light tone paired with her touch causing the prince to coo.

"You're so good at easing my mind, no matter the situation." Hiro replied, taking the back of Zero Two's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Didn't like having all those negative clouds in my head." The boy recalled the stress and hopelessness that had spread throughout his head like a plague.

"Babe, we don't have to go back downstairs if you don't want to. We could just stay up here and cuddle!" The pinkette suggested with a grin. 

"B-but what about the others?"

"Don't worry! I've locked the door, and I'll tell Ichigo and Goro later that you simply weren't feeling well and needed a nap. They'll understand!"

Hiro sighed in relief from Zero Two's words, not wanting to have to explain the whole thing to his friends. They already had enough on their mind, and adding an extra stressor was a no go. 

"I love you, Zero Two. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend to love and spend my days with~"

Upon hearing Hiro's sappy confession, Zero Two squealed and gave his cheek a smooch, before returning to her warm snuggling spot behind her lover.

"And I love you too, Daaaaah-liiiiing. Nothing makes me happier than well… um… making you happy!"

It was rare for Zero Two to lose her cool composure and become a stuttering mess, but when she did, it was always in front of her black haired lover, who she trusted with her life.

Hiro spun around in Zero Two's arms to trap her in a thankful embrace, the crinkles in the bedsheets shifting as his body weight distributed across the bed. His angel had done it again, she managed to take the glum darkness in his head and turn it into rainbows and lollipops that made him feel like a love drunk puppy.

They shared a sweet kiss, the boy's chest pressing against hers when he moaned into her mouth, their lips separating only for air. The pink haired oni decided to bury her prince's head under her neck to keep him safe and loved, but heard a sniffle from her little bunny that got her attention immediately.

Zero Two cupped his chin, startled at the sight of slight tears forming from the edges of Hiro's eyes.

"N-neh! Dahling? Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Y-you're too perfect, Zero Two…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's Niitrayte and I've been pretty busy lately due to school and other things in my life at the moment! Chapters are more than a bit harder to pump out now than it was back then.
> 
> I made this chapter as my own break is coming up soon, and I hope you enjoy it! Comment down your favorite part below!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it, and I hope to be writing more chapters in the future for My Darling! Stay happy and healthy!


End file.
